


Dum Spiro Spero

by Anonymous



Series: cynosure [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sasuke stays in Konoha, Swearing, that i made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Naruto may have been training with Jiraiya, but that doesn't mean the village has been sitting still. Sasuke can turn anything metal into a deadly weapon. Sakura can punch through boulders as easily as rice paper. And Ayame has entirely mastered wind affinity. Not to mention the rest of the Konoha 12.With a looming threat at the horizon, will Naruto be able to save Konoha and get the girl?(Continuation of Aura, first part of this series. Please read that or this probably won't make sense...)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: cynosure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771645
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hide these plz





	1. Chapter 1

With a puff of smoke, a folder appeared on top of a sealing scroll. Shimura Danzo, who was seated in his comfortable chair in front of his desk, opened the folder slowly. Paper clipped to the front flap of the folder is a picture of Uchiha Sasuke. The other side had Arai Ayame paper clipped to it. Behind the pictures were stacks of papers containing all the information he could possibly dig up on the two. 

Danzo had been waiting for years, and finally the Uchiha was reported to be gaining strength. It wouldn’t be too long before Sasuke gained the power he needed, took out his brother, and gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. He was counting down the days, his arm aching. He had spots ready for the two eyes in Sasuke’s head, now he just had to bide his time. 

As for the Arai, he couldn’t get a conclusive answer on if her eyes could be transposed. At the least, he needed to control her, have her do his bidding. She was too stubborn, too close to her friends. He would have to be careful about taking her. Promising her the revenge she wanted would be an easy way to get her. 

There was a knock on his door before a slim figure slid into the office. His favorite experiment, Sai, walked silently toward the desk. 

“Lord Danzo, I have information for you.” The smile he gave looked foreign on his pale face. Apparently Sai had decided to learn about mimicking human emotion.

“What do you have?” He held out his good arm to take the scroll Sai offered him. Slipping the seal off and unrolling the parchment, Danzo’s eyes widened. “It’s time, then?”

“It seems so, sir.” 

Danzo scratched his chin in contemplation. With the Akatsuki now in motion, something big was on the horizon. He would have to extract his next two experiments sooner rather than later. 

“Sai.” Danzo stood up slowly. “I think it’s time you meet our new friends.” 

\--

Uzumaki Naruto slowly rolled up his newest letter from Konoha, sliding it into the special pocket in his backpack he kept them in. The pocket was getting quite full, Ayame sending the bulk of the letters currently jammed in there. This current one was from her, also. 

As strange as it sounds, when Naruto first opened the letters, if he concentrated hard enough, he could almost  _ smell _ Konoha. He’d been traveling for nearly three years with Jiraiya, which, although fun, was getting exhausting. Naruto wasn’t used to traveling so much before that. He’d been born and lived in the same village his entire life. Now, at fifteen, he had seen most of the Land of Fire and been in some of the other lands. 

One thing he missed, though, was having the same place to call home every night. As small and run down as his apartment was, it was still  _ home _ . 

Filling up with homesickness, Naruto sprawled out on the futon he was sitting on. Jiraiya had booked them at an inn for the night while he went out for ‘research.’ Naruto, who was getting ready to go train when the hawk landed in the window, decided to just  _ think _ . He knew his friends missed him, it was in the letters they wrote him. Sasuke would send him training updates, snide remarks, and rude doodles in the corners. Sakura sent him small vials of ointments and medicine, letters about medical knowledge and tons of gossip. Ayame sent him warm updates, promised his plants were still alive, and always slid in how much she missed him. 

His heart constricted as he realized how much he missed home. 

He allowed himself to wallow for another half an hour before dragging himself out to the small clearing, picking a tree, and destroying it with kunai and shuriken. 

By the time Jiraiya came back to the room, Naruto was in a fitful sleep, the letters from Konoha spilling out around him. Jiraiya sighed, reaching down to pick the letters up and stuff them back in the backpack. 

“I promise, Naruto,” Jiraiya whispered. “It won’t be long now.” 

\--

Kakashi stood in a lazy posture, holding a stopwatch in front of him. Standing in the middle of the training ground stood Ayame and Sasuke, both in battle stance just waiting for the signal. They were showing off speed today. Who could take the other down faster. First to three wins, and Sasuke already had two. Ayame, who got lucky with her one win, was raring to go. 

With Naruto and Sakura off training with their own sannin, Sasuke and Ayame were sort of left in limbo. They basically trained with whoever they could nail down for a couple hours, including the other teams senseis. Sasuke was nearly a taijutsu master after studying under Guy, and had surpassed the teacher he had found for kenjutsu. Aside from his sword, Sasuke refined his skill with kunai and shuriken, and even dabbled in senbon with Genma. Any piece of metal became dangerous in Sasuke’s hands. He’d also spent a lot of time with Kakashi, refining his skill with the Sharingan and became decidedly scary with Kurenai’s genjutsu training. Ayame learned some medical jutsu from Sakura, just enough to keep someone from bleeding out. Finding every wind element ninja in Konoha, Ayame learned every wind jutsu she could find. By the time she was done, she’d had wind nature mastered. Her greatest accomplishment was learning how to wind walk. She couldn’t go high, or far, but she could go about a foot off the ground and push off to give her extra height in a kick. 

At this moment, however, she was prepped for a friendly spar with Sasuke. They had gotten closer over the nearly three years. One evening, while training into the night, Sasuke offhandedly called Ayame the ‘sister he never wanted’ and Ayame smiled so hard her cheeks hurt. 

Kakashi reset the stopwatch. “Go.” 

Ayame, who worked better mid-to-far range, immediately flipped backwards, putting space between her and Sasuke, who was deadly close-to-mid range. She kept the crouch she landed in, slamming her hands on the ground. A glowing blue wall of chakra infused wind sprung up in front of her. She used her hands to push the force field, sending it careening toward Sasuke. With a quick dodge, Sasuke sidestepped the field, sliding the sword from its sheath as he went. Ayame barely had time to pull out a kunai before Sasuke was slashing down at her. The sparks flew as their weapons connected, Ayame’s arm muscles rippling as she held the Uchiha off. He was stronger, had more stamina, and Ayame knew she had to stop this soon. Pooling her chakra to her feet, she took a step off the ground, shakily holding to the air current around her. Wind walking was shaky at best, but she had enough control to gain a few inches on Sasuke, using the difference to push Sasuke back. He stumbled, which she took advantage of by kicking him in the stomach. The reprieve lasted for a second before Sasuke twirled around, slamming the hilt of the sword in her shoulder. Ayame flipped backward, but Sasuke was faster. As she landed on her feet, Sasuke swung his leg. He caught one ankle, knocking her off balance. She went backwards, grabbing onto Sasuke’s shirt as she went. They wound up in a mess of arms and legs, laughing. 

“And who do I say wins that round?” Kakashi asked, walking over to where two of his students were in a heap, still giggling. 

“Sasuke.” Ayame answered, sitting up. “The bastard won that one.” 

“Bitch.” Sasuke sat up and bumped their shoulders together. 

“Dick.” 

Kakashi’s eye crinkled into a smile. “Sasuke, you are getting faster, more precise. The transition from taijutsu to kenjutsu was smoother. Well done. Ayame, good job at not relying on your force fields. You only used them once, and you used it well. You’re definitely doing better at keeping up with Sasuke in taijutsu, I can see your practice with him has been paying off.” Both teens preened. “We’re done for today. Behave.” And, with that, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. 

Sasuke laid down in the grass, letting the cool breeze dry his sweat soaked skin. Ayame pulled her hair loose, readjusting her ponytail. The flyaway pieces were wet with sweat and sticking to her temples. After getting her hair under some semblance of control, she laid down next to Sasuke. 

“He always tells us to behave.” Ayame picked at the dirt on her shorts. 

Sasuke snorted. “As if he’s one to talk.” He began peeling off his arm covers, throwing the soaking wet and dirty pieces of fabric off to the side. “Want to get sushi?” 

“What is it with you and sushi lately?” Ayame turned her head to look at Sasuke. “Is there something you need to tell me? Are you having pregnancy cravings?”

“Fuck you.” Sasuke huffed out a laugh. “They have good negitoro maki.” 

Ayame pushed herself up, rubbing at her shoulder where Sasuke hit her. “Let’s go before I fall asleep.” She extended a hand, pulling Sasuke off the ground. They gathered their belongings before heading off toward the market district. 

As they weaved through the alley ways, Ayame noticed that the same aura had been following them for a decent amount of time, enough that the blue and green stood out against the crowd. She nudged Sasuke’s shoulder, her eyes meeting his. It was very telling of how close they’d become that Sasuke immediately understood, slowing down and sensing for chakra around him. Before they could cut out of that alley, ANBU landed at both ends. The two teens froze, poised to fight. 

“No need for that.” A thin teen with dark hair and pale skin stepped around one of the ANBU, a huge scroll hanging from his back. The smile he had on his face was creepy at best. “I would like to extend an invitation from Lord Danzo. He is very interested in talking to the two of you.” 

“Who is Danzo?” Ayame asked, her head cocking to one side. “Never heard of him.” 

In lieu of an answer, the teen walked over to them, holding out a scroll. Sasuke took it, still looking at the kid wearily. “I’m Sai.” The creepy smile was plastered over his face again. “Hopefully we will see you soon.” 

With that, the alley was clear again, the ninja disappearing. Sasuke and Ayame looked at each other before looking down at the scroll. 

“I, uh, think we should tell someone about this.” Ayame tapped the scroll. “None of this sounds right.” 

Sasuke paused for a moment, weighing his options. He’d grown a lot from being an angry thirteen year old. Instead of living for hatred and revenge, Sasuke began to realize he had friends, a makeshift family, and something to  _ live _ for. “Are they still around?” 

Ayame looked around, feeling for the auras that surrounded them a moment ago. “I don’t feel them.” 

Unrolling the scroll, Sasuke held it out for Ayame to see. Ayame was practically perched on his shoulder to read along. 

_ If you want power, I can provide that for you. Come to the base of the mountain, left side, and tell the guards “I would like access to the moonlight” and they will do the rest. I know both Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru have weaknesses. Together we will find them. _

“Yeah, um, no.” Ayame took the scroll and began rolling it back up. “Creepy bastards are automatically evil.” 

“Kakashi?”

Ayame nodded. “Kakashi.” She felt around until she caught his blue and gray aura. “This way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya watched as Naruto summoned two clones, one on each side of him. He held out his hands, one to each clone, and pooled the chakra to his palms. The clones jumped into action, forming a Rasengan in each hand. Once the Rasengans were formed, the two clones disappeared and Naruto sprung forward. He slammed both palms into the boulder in front of him, creating twin craters that his arms went into up to his elbows. After the swirling chakra dwindled away, Naruto pulled his arms out of the craters with a huge smile on his face. 

“Double Rasengan!” He exclaimed, turning around and pumping a fist in the air. 

Jiraiya smiled. “Good job, kid.” 

It was no secret Naruto didn’t exactly hit it off with Jiraiya. After Kakashi had explained to the boy about his past, the story of his birth, and the tragedy that surrounded his parents, and the fact that everyone knew except Naruto, he was angry. Especially when he found out Jiraiya had trained the kid’s dad and, during their short training stint before the chunin exams, didn’t decide to tell him. So, the first few months outside of Konoha were rough. He was already a hormonal teenager, compiling that with the anger of being lied to for thirteen years, Naruto was nearly unbearable in the beginning. It took several long talks before the two began getting along to the extent they are now. 

The fact was Jiraiya didn’t have a good excuse for not being around. He could continue blaming it on the Sandaime and the rule he’d made, but that fell flat quickly. Jiraiya is a sannin, one of the most powerful ninja in the Elemental Nations, and Naruto’s godfather. He had more pull than the Sandaime did to Naruto, which the blonde brought up to him. In the end, Jiraiya admitted he was in the wrong, and there was no way to make it all up to Naruto, but he would try his hardest. After that, it got better. Naruto wasn’t nearly as moody around him, nor was he just a temperamental teenager. 

Jiraiya finally felt like he was doing good by Naruto, and that Kushina and Minato would be proud of him in the end. 

The sannin watched as Naruto jogged toward him. The kid was dirty, his hair nearly laying flat with sweat. He’d taken his jacket off, standing in his pants and a black shirt. Jiraiya had taken notice a few days ago that the pants were getting tight around the middle, and short in the legs. The jacket was the same way, Naruto choosing to go with it unzipped more than usual and the sleeves riding up on his arms. 

“Tomorrow we are going into the village.” Jiraiya informed Naruto.

“Oh, okay. Why?”

Jiraiya motioned toward his clothes. “You need something that actually  _ fits _ you, kid.”

Naruto gave an effort to look affronted, but the shirt that was practically bulging at the shoulders and his pants that were climbing up his calves more each day were screaming that Jiraiya was right. How Naruto had gone as long as he had with the same clothes he had at thirteen was beyond Jiraiya. Although he had gotten creative in wearing them so as no one would notice. 

It probably had a lot to do with Naruto not being able to buy decent clothes as a child and had to make due with what he could get, too small or too big. 

With a sigh, Naruto nodded and grabbed his backpack, pulling out his frog wallet. “Not sure how much I can get, though.” 

“Who said you had to pay for it?” Jiraiya asked, standing up. “You have an appointment with the tailor. Go get yourself a shower, you need one.” 

Naruto was torn between arguing with Jiraiya over spending the money and being excited for some new clothes. He’d never had anything brand new before, he could never afford it. There was a secondhand store on the rougher side of Konoha Naruto had always gotten what he needed from. His favorite jumpsuit came from there, on sale because no one wanted bright orange in a  _ ninja _ village. Naruto, however, had always wanted to stand out. He wanted to be seen, acknowledged,  _ cared for _ . Orange got him two out of three.

The next morning, Naruto stood in a tailor’s shop. An older man held up a measuring tape and wrote notes on his hands as he mumbled out how long Naruto’s arms were, what his waist measured. 

“You’re too skinny for a ninja.” The old man said, pinching at Naruto’s uncovered stomach. “Eat some protein.”

Naruto frowned and looked over at Jiraiya, who just shrugged. “Kid always was thin.” 

The tailor looked up at Naruto. “Are you sick or something?”

“Um...no?” Naruto was beyond confused. He ate, maybe not always what he was supposed to, but he ate. Ramen was the cheapest (and best tasting, in Naruto’s opinion) food and, with what money he had, Naruto could afford more of it per payday. Even where the shopkeepers would up the prices for Naruto, he still could afford a decent amount. And then there was Teuchi and Ichiraku and the amazing and affordable ramen there. 

He sent a look at Jiraiya who just sighed. “The kid is fine.” 

The tailor seemed to let the subject drop, but it stayed in Naruto’s head well after fabric and color choices. When Jiraiya had taken them out to eat after, Naruto just stared at the menu, lost in thought. 

“Kid.” Naruto looked up at Jiraiya. “There’s nothing wrong with you. Eat whatever you want.” 

The blonde nodded, scanning the menu again. 

Jiraiya held his own menu in front of his face so Naruto couldn’t see his expression. Naruto was underweight when they’d met. From what the kid had told him, Ayame fed him more of a balanced diet than he’d have on his own, pancakes notwithstanding. The fact of the matter was: Naruto was, in no uncertain terms, malnourished when they’d first met. Konoha had not treated Naruto well at all. Hell, Jiraiya had not treated Naruto well. A lot of people dropped the ball on his care. 

Something heavy and cold settled in Jiraiya’s stomach at that revelation. 

When the waitress came back, Jiraiya compensated by ordering half the menu and forcing most of that into the blonde, with plenty to pack up and take with them for later. At least Naruto would eat good while on the road with Jiraiya for now. 

\--

Danzo’s overconfidence had always been his weakness. Not that it was unfounded, but sometimes Danzo felt himself more popular, more  _ powerful _ than he actually was. That’s why, when he’d sent Sai to deliver his message to the Uchiha and Arai, the thought of them telling someone else didn’t scare him. It was just him offering to train two powerful shinobi, nothing more, nothing less. 

He didn’t count on Kakashi. 

The gray haired jounin all but busted into Tsunade’s office, note in hand and flanked by Sasuke and Ayame. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Tsunade drawled from behind her desk, elbows deep in paperwork. 

“Danzo is recruiting.” Kakashi stated, handing the paper to Tsunade. “And he’s trying to take my kids.” 

Ayame and Sasuke shared a glance before both standing up a bit straighter. Kakashi called them _his_ _kids_. 

Tsunade read over the paper, then read over it again. “Is...Is he serious? Like those two would fall for this bullshit?”

“I’ve trained them better than that.”

Tsunade turned back to the paper in her hand, then focused on the two teens. “Did he give this to you in person?”

“No.” Sasuke crossed his arms, frowning. “Some dark haired guy did.” 

“He said his name is Sai.” Ayame added. 

There was a look between Kakashi and Tsunade before she turned toward the two. “You kids go stand outside. I have to talk to Kakashi about something.” 

“With all due respect,” Ayame respectfully argued, “this is as much about us as this Danzo guy. Shouldn’t we be allowed to know why he’s targeting us?”

Tsunade thought for a moment, sharing another glance with Kakashi. When the jounin just shrugged, she sighed. “Alright, but what is said in this room stays in this room. And you two will do  _ nothing _ on your own, got it?”

When both teens nodded in agreement, Tsunade turned around to activate the privacy seals in the room. “Shimura Danzo was a close friend of the late Sandaime. I think it was because of this that Danzo felt like he had immunity. There were things he’s been accused of, but nothing has been proven.” She sat down at her desk and steepled her hands under her chin. “One of the accusations says he has an underground group of children, probably orphans, he is training as an army. It’s never been founded, no one could ever  _ prove _ it. But, if this Sai he sent to you is one of them...then it is definitely worth investigating.” 

“The rumored group is known as Root.” Kakashi added, sitting on the edge of the desk. “He’s also known to have ANBU loyal to only him.”

The teens looked confused. It was Sasuke who voiced his confusion first. “Then why is he allowed to continue?”

The truth is Danzo is so intermeshed in the politics, daimyos and underground organizations that it would take them forever to untangle him, not to mention making one hell of a mess in the process. It’s a can of worms no one wanted to open, as of yet. Tsunade voiced as much, which made both teens frown. It honestly wasn’t a good enough reason for them. 

“Let me get this straight.” Ayame began. “This guy could be taking innocent orphans, forcing them to become an army, and no one is batting an eye? He also, somehow, has ANBU in his pocket, and no one thinks this is weird, either? Who the hell is this guy? Why is everyone immune to his bullshit?”

“Because he was the Sandaime’s best friend?” Sasuke answered. “Which shouldn’t matter now.” 

“Then let us infiltrate. If he wants us, let him think he has us.” 

Tsunade shook her head. “It’s too dangerous. If he knows you’re playing both sides, there’s no telling what he could do.” 

“Then let us bring in Sai.” Sasuke offered. “Ayame’s met him, she can find him.”

There was a moment of silence as Tsunade weighed her options. They were right, if Danzo wanted them bad enough, he might not care if they talked to anyone. He may just take them in. The problem was, what did he want them for? If they got hurt, or worse, Tsunade would never forgive herself. On the other hand, however, bringing down a blatantly evil man would be worth the effort, surely. 

“You two will stay in  _ constant contact _ with either Kakashi or I, understand? Do not make big decisions on your own, and  _ stick together _ . We aren’t sure what he’s capable of, but we know what he’s rumored to do, and that is bad enough. Do you two understand me?”

Sasuke and Ayame both nodded. “Yes ma’am.” 

After the two teens left, Tsunade began rubbing her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. “Please tell me I did the right thing.” Kakashi just crinkled his eye into a smile and shrugged. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat on the futon provided by the inn, pulling his new clothes from the box in front of him. Pants, shirts and sweatshirts, all some variation of orange, blue or red greeted him. Jiraiya watched him from the doorway, feeling warmth in his chest at the admiration on the teen’s face. He had one more surprise for him, and it was hiding behind his back. 

“Kid. You missed something.” 

Naruto looked up at him, confused. “Where?”

Jiraiya handed him the new headband. His old Konoha metal plate was newly riveted on a long, black ribbon of fabric. The tied ends would hang low down his back, but it would stand out in Naruto’s dandelion yellow hair. Naruto took the silky soft fabric from Jiraiya’s hands, fingers letting the fabric run over them. Without any more hesitation, Naruto tied it around his forehead, jumping up to see it in the mirror. The long ends of the fabric hung over his shoulders before Naruto pushed them to hang down his back. He faced Jiraiya and gave him his million watt smile. That was thanks enough.

\--

Sakura came bouncing out of the hospital, toward her two friends. They were scheduled for their weekly dinner together, but the pink haired teen was late leaving the hospital. She waved as she ran across the road, dodging people as she went. 

“You’re late.” Sasuke was already turning to walk toward the restaurant. 

Sakura flipped him off, not taking his attitude personally. She had grown up a lot since she’d started training with Tsunade. Since her training had begun, Sakura had lost her boy-crazy attitude. Instead, she trained her body and her mind, excelling at medical ninjutsu in a way even Tsunade didn’t think she would. Her chakra control was perfected, her knowledge of the human body extensive. That’s not even mentioning her superhuman strength that allowed her to smash the ground into an earthquake of epic proportions. 

“So, what did we learn today?” Ayame asked, hooking her arm with Sakura’s as they followed Mr. Tall-dark-and-brooding through the streets. 

That sent Sakura into a tirade about men with their attitudes against prostate exams. “Honestly, they act like women don’t go through anything just as invasive.” 

Ahead of them, Sasuke just groaned. 

“Sasuke,” Ayame called ahead, nice and loud so the crowd around them could hear. “Have you gotten your prostate checked lately.” Sasuke sent her a glare and flipped her off. “Guess not, then.” Sakura and her put their heads together and began laughing. Sasuke just stalked on ahead, trying to hide the smirk on his face. 

As they took their seats, a hawk flew in the open window, hopping on Ayame’s shoulder. She was surprised, but unhooked the piece of parchment within. 

“Oh, is it from Naruto?” Sakura asked, trying to lean over her shoulder. 

“Who else would it be from?” Sasuke asked. “She has no friends.” 

“Fuck you.” Ayame opened the letter, a smile on her face. 

Sakura rolled her eyes at the soft smile playing on Ayame’s face. She made the same face every time she got a letter from him. Every. Single. Time. She looked up at Sasuke, who just shook his head. 

“So, um...when Naruto comes back, how long will it take for Ayame to jump on his dick?” 

Ayame, who had just taken a drink, proceeded to choke on it. 

Sasuke, however, put his chin in his hand. “Give them at least until that night.” 

“What is wrong with you?” Ayame gritted out, holding the parchment protectively in her palm. 

Green and dark eyes just bored into her. 

“Are...are you serious?” Sakura asked. “I mean, if you think you’re hiding your raging crush on him, you’re not.” 

“You can have a battle with the Hyuuga girl.” Sasuke used his free hand to stir his drink with the straw. “Is she still thirsting after him?”

Ayame just stared. “I don’t have a crush on him. He’s my best friend, but that’s it.” 

Sasuke just snorted. “Are you trying to prove it to us, or to you?”

If Ayame was quieter than usual during dinner, the other two didn’t comment on it. They just hoped she got her head out of the sand and realized  _ why _ she got so happy over his letters, or why she sometimes drug her futon into Naruto’s apartment and slept there. (Ayame didn’t think the other two knew about that, but they did.) 

They walked her home that night, after dinner and long conversation. Ayame held the letter from Naruto in her hand, not having read it yet with the other two breathing down her neck. They had said a lot of things that night, things that got Ayame’s brain in a tailspin. They left her at the bottom of the stairs, Sakura hugging her goodnight, Sasuke just waving her off. Ayame was tired, her head hurt, and her brain wouldn’t shut up. It talked through her shower, through getting ready for bed, and through her dragging her futon into Naruto’s apartment again. In the same spot they used to set up their pillow and blanket forts, Ayame stretched out, one arm bent behind her head. The memories of Naruto and her, their laughter and heartaches, ran through her mind. Is the way they acted together normal? Do friends sleep curled up together? Do friends hold hands and hug on a decently consistent basis? 

The letter burned a hole in her hand before she gave in and began unraveling the parchment. Naruto’s chicken scratch handwriting was accompanied by a stick figure drawing. He talked about Jiraiya taking him for new clothes, about his training, and about how he would be coming back to Konoha soon. The stick figure was supposed to represent his new clothes, even though it was just a bunch of squares drawn over the stick figure’s body. Naruto’s scatterbrained way of writing letters meant his subjects jumped back and forth, but Ayame didn’t mind. He wrote like he talked and she could  _ hear _ him in the letters. Especially when he wrote about how he missed the pillow and blanket fort and pancakes. Sliding into the end of the letter how, when he got back, the first thing he wanted to do was take Ayame to Ichiraku. 

When Ayame got to the end of the letter, she realized she was smiling so big her cheeks hurt. Maybe she  _ should  _ admit she stopped thinking of Naruto as ‘just a friend’ quite a while ago. 

\--

Shimura Danzo was getting impatient. He planted the seed with Sai, but was getting tired of waiting for it to sprout in the two teens. In preparation, he had gathered several classified files. It may seem crass of him to flay the late Sandaime out in the open like this, but he did have a hand in Uchiha Sasuke’s bloody childhood. The classified file on Uchiha Itachi and his role in the massacre would go a long way in turning the teen against the village, and thus right into his hands. Orochimaru may have failed, but Danzo won’t. 

As far as Arai Ayame, she was a wildcard. Not much was known about the Chikaragan. The powers she’s shown so far aren’t worth stealing. Force fields were useful, but they weren’t impenetrable. No, what he wanted was more tangible. He wanted her grandfather’s library. She had the entirety of the knowledge under her control, and she wasn’t letting anyone use it. Danzo didn’t just want to use the knowledge, he wanted to  _ own _ it. If she wouldn’t turn it over willingly, he would use whatever method he had to. 

His methods may be underhanded, but they always showed results. And, as Sai stepped into his office, he knew his last plan gave appropriate results, as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

A hawk swooped down from above them, landing neatly on Naruto’s shoulder. While the talons dug into the meat of his shoulder, Jiraiya untied the message. Naruto looked up with interest, hoping it was from Ayame, even if it would be days earlier than she should have responded. Jiraiya dug into his pack for a piece of dried meat for the hawk before opening the letter. 

Jiraiya read the letter, his shoulders tensing more and more. There was a huge sigh that left him before he pulled out a pen and wrote his response. He tied the letter back on the hawk and sent him flying off. 

Then, with a slap to Naruto’s back, Jiraiya gave him a tense smile. “Well, kid, it’s time to go home.” 

“What’s wrong?” He couldn’t even be excited when Jiraiya was looking at him that way. “Something in that letter wasn’t good.” 

Again, Jiraiya sighed. The kid always could read him like a book. “Konoha needs their best spymaster back in the village more than I’m needed out here. Besides, kid, you haven’t seen your girlfriend in two years.” 

Naruto stomped his foot. “She’s not my girlfriend.” 

“But you wish she was.” Jiraiya sing-songed as he began walking. 

The blonde jogged to catch up to Jiraiya once he picked his jaw off the ground. “No, I just -- she’s my best friend.” 

Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder and squeezed. “Kid, look...I’ve seen best friends. You two...you two are on a whole other level. Wait until you see her, and then tell me if ‘best friends’ is all you two are. It’s been two years, kid. If you’ve grown up, just think of what happened with her.” 

\--

Sasuke and Ayame stood in front of two ANBU. They followed Danzo’s instructions, Hokage Mountain, left side. Ayame easily found the two ANBU who were trying to hide in the trees, guarding a large metal door. The two teens walked up, out in the open, not trying to hide. 

“We would like to access the moonlight.” Sasuke drawled, acting as if he was bored. 

As the two ANBU wordlessly turned to open the door, Sasuke let his Sharingan spin to life. The two ANBU went through a series of hand signs, focusing chakra on the door’s lock. Sasuke watched, gathering it all with the Sharingan. When the two ANBU were done, and the door swung open, Sasuke shut the Sharingan down. He’d silently copied the code for the door, step one is done. 

“Enter. End of the hall and knock on the red door.” The ANBU on the left, who wore a bird mask, motioned inside to the hallway. 

Swallowing a sarcastic remark, Ayame led the way into the dark entrance. Sasuke followed closely behind her, keeping his eyes on a swivel, taking everything in. It was quiet and empty, lamps glowing a dull yellow against the stone walls. There were doors every few feet, but they were all nondescript and closed off. The end of the hall branched off on the left and right, the left leading to a stone staircase leading up and the right a straight hallway much like they had already been in. The door in front of them was bright red, decorated in black brass hardware. 

Sasuke knocked on the door, listening for any footsteps within. A few were heard walking toward the door before it opened, revealing Sai standing there, large scroll strapped to his back. 

“Come in.” Sai opened the door further, motioning for them each to come in. 

Danzo sat at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up as they neared the desk, his visible eye focused and piercing. “So, you decided to come after all. Did the Hokage and the Hatake not give you the answers you seeked?”

“We are curious.” Sasuke answered. “You said my brother has weaknesses, I want to know what they are.” 

“If I’m going to kill Orochimaru, I need all the information I can get on him.” Ayame stated. 

Neither teen was surprised Danzo knew they went to the Hokage. If the man has the connections Tsunade said he had, then he knew more than he was letting on. Instead, they stood tall, hands loose at their sides. They would not allow the man to control them with fear. They would stay in control. 

“Well, let me give you a sign of good will, then.” Danzo stood up, taking two files off his desk with him. “These will both be of interest to you. Once you’ve read through them, come back here. I will answer any questions I can.” 

Sasuke and Ayame took the folders and exchanged glances. “That...that’s it?” 

“Miss Arai, I’m not sure what else you want from me.” Danzo tried for a smile. It looked out of place on his scarred and wrinkled face. “I promised you information and I delivered. As I said, come back if you have any questions, which I’m sure you will.” 

Sai motioned toward the door, walking them both from the mountain hideaway. 

“Sai,” Ayame began, some questions burning in her mind. “How did you begin working for Danzo?” 

“Lord Danzo has forbidden us from talking about him.” He opened the door to the hideaway and winced at the bright light coming in. “I will be pleased to see you again.” 

Once the two teens stepped outside, Sai closed the door in their faces and the ANBU took their spots in front of the door. Figuring they were kicked out, they began walking back toward the village proper. 

“Your place or mine?” Sasuke asked, nudging her in the shoulder. 

Ayame smirked. “We  _ have  _ to look at them first. I mean, Lady Tsunade knew we would.”

“She’s not stupid.” Sasuke agreed. “Mine is closer, come on.” 

They jumped through the trees and rooftops until they landed on Sasuke’s balcony. They slipped inside and immediately took a seat at his table. With one final glance at each other, they opened the folders. 

What awaited them inside neither one was ready for. 

Ayame’s folder detailed the investigation into the attack on her village. Sandaime had told her there was nothing learned, but that wasn’t true. There, in black and white, was the proof of his lies. Pages upon pages of experiments and notes and  _ pictures _ . Did he lie to her because she was young? Because the dreams and memories still plagued her? Because, until Naruto began sleeping beside her on a regular basis, the dreams still jolted her awake and screaming? What really hit her was the lack of bodies in the factory. They only counted 75 bodies left in a village which contained nearly 250. Where did the rest of them go?

Sasuke standing up abruptly startled Ayame, dragging her out of the folder. 

“Sasuke --”

“Read this.” He pulled Ayame around the table, to his chair. Ayame skimmed over the folder, flipping through the pages, her eyes widening with each revelation. 

“Itachi...he’s...he was manipulated?”

“The coup was  _ planned _ .” Sasuke spat out. 

“But, why?” Ayame flipped through a couple more pages. “It’s almost like they singled out the Uchiha clan for no reason. Were they unhappy?” When Sasuke just looked at her, Ayame grabbed his shoulders. “Sasuke, think about it. Sit down.” She pulled him into the seat beside her. “I know you were young, but think. Were there a lot of clan meetings? A lot of secretive talk?”

“There were always meetings.” Sasuke thought back. “I was never allowed to go, but Itachi was.”

“So you listened in?” Ayame gently prodded his memory. 

“Of course.” Sasuke’s hand fisted at his sides. “I wanted to be important like Itachi was. They talked about how unfair things were. They weren’t happy about the Uchiha clan being put in a district at the edge of the village.” 

Ayame cocked her head to the side. “The Hyuuga’s are, too.” 

“Yeah, but Uchiha’s helped create the village. We’re descendants of Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha. It wasn’t fair. Then they made the Uchihas reside over the police force. They made us pariahs.” Sasuke’s Sharingan flickered in his eyes. 

“Whose idea was that?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Nidaime, I think.” 

Ayame looked back at the folder, her eyes flickering over the pages. Several times there was a word redacted, seeming to be a name. “What do you think is under the black bar?” She slid the folder toward Sasuke, pointing it out to him. 

“I didn’t see that.” He admitted. He was probably too angry over the revelation to notice. 

Ayame held the paper up to the light, trying to see any slight variant between the blacks. She could barely make something out, something with five letters. 

“I think there’s an ‘o’ and maybe --”

“The Hokage needs to see this. Maybe she knows something. Or Kakashi.” Sasuke stood up, gathering the folder together. 

They made it to the tower at sunset, the orange-purple of the sky peeking over the mountain faces. Forgoing the doorway, both teens hopped through the open window. 

“Done with your meeting already?” Tsunade asked, one chin propped in her hand. When she took in the look on their faces, she sat up straight. “What did he say?”

“Not so much what he said, but what he gave us.” Ayame talked as Sasuke laid the folder on her desk. 

“Did you know about this?” Sasuke stood tall in front of the desk, hiding his shaking hands behind his back. 

Tsunade raked her eyes over the papers, her mouth drawing in a thinner and thinner line the more she read. “No, Sasuke, I knew nothing about that. I wasn’t in the village at the time.” 

“There’s something redacted.” Ayame pointed out. “Five letters.” 

Tsunade held the paper up to the light, trying to discern between the two shades of black. “You’re right. The problem is, I can’t hand this over to intel until we know how far Danzo’s shadow reaches.” The room was quiet while Tsunade read over the rest of the file. “If all of this is true, and there is no reason to say it isn’t, then Uchiha Itachi was manipulated. As talented as your brother is, Sasuke, I always thought he had help. This proves that is a very real probability.”

“Someone outside?” Sasuke asked, not wanting to think  _ another  _ Uchiha betrayed their clan.

“Possibly.” Tsunade nodded. She watched Sasuke, the plethora of emotions crossing over his face. She stood up and walked around the desk, putting a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “I promise you, Sasuke, we will find out what the truth is. Starting with whose name is redacted on this paper.” 

Sasuke nodded, but didn’t look appeased. He wouldn’t be until he knew the truth.

After the two teens left, Tsunade sat down at her desk and penned a letter to Jiraiya. It was time for those two to come home. Konoha needed their best spymaster, and the team needed to be brought back together. It would take all of Team 7 to keep Sasuke sane while this mystery gets solved.

\--

Sasuke’s apartment was cold and sparsely furnished. Only the essentials, and barely anything personal laying around, just the typical ninja gear and tools. When the two had arrived at the apartment, Sakura was waiting by the door, a wry smile on her face. The smile left the moment she took in Sasuke’s worried and stressed face. Both girls flanked him as Sasuke let them inside. 

“I’m fine.” He tried, but neither girl believed him. “Why are you here, Sakura?”

The pink haired girl gave a sad smile. “I was coming to see you two. I miss you.” 

It was true that Sakura hadn’t seen them much lately. In the past two years Sakura went from medic-in-training to a  _ doctor _ at the hospital under Tsunade’s tutelage. With that came a great responsibility and a tight schedule. She barely had time to sleep let alone catch up with her friends. Tonight Sakura had finished all of her duties early and had set out to find her friends. She wound up finding them moping towards Sasuke’s apartment, looking dejected. 

“Not going to be good company.” Sasuke offered, flopping down on his bed. “I need a stiff drink.” 

“You’re underage.” Ayame shot over her shoulder as she dug around in his fridge. Sasuke threw up his middle finger. 

Sakura stood at Sasuke’s kitchen counter, biting her lip. She watched as Ayame pulled out milk, eggs, and butter before shutting the door and turning towards the cupboard. When the silence stretched out too long for Sakura’s liking, she finally broached the subject. “So, um...what is going on?”

Ayame froze with a bag of flour in her hand, looking in Sasuke’s direction. Sasuke propped himself up on one elbow and returned the look before both of them shrugged. As Ayame worked, she filled Sakura in on the recent developments. By the time she was finished so were the pancakes. 

“Fuck.” Sakura breathed out as Sasuke took a seat at his table. “Now what do we do?”

“Well, that’s the million ryo question, isn’t it?” Ayame shrugged. “What do we actually know? Like, factually accurate, not just what people have  _ said _ .”

“Itachi murdered the clan.” Sasuke stabbed his bite of pancake particularly hard. “That, we know.” 

Sakura hesitated. “Do...do we know that, though?” At the look Sasuke threw her direction, she backpedaled. “I mean, Itachi was proficient in genjutsu, right? And you were only, what, seven? What if what you remember was a result of a genjutsu?”

There was silence in the room, not even the rustle of clothing as the three contemplated Sakura’s idea. Sasuke was young, barely in the academy, and definitely not strong enough to withstand the mental prowess of the Sharingan. Itachi had the Sharingan for years at that point, and, with Shisui’s rigorous training, nearly mastered genjutsu. 

“Sakura’s right.” Ayame’s voice was quiet. “Maybe what you remember is what Itachi  _ wanted  _ you to remember.”

Sasuke pushed his half-eaten pancakes back, slamming the fork down on top of them. “I know what I saw. My parents were murdered in front of me.” 

“Sasuke,” Sakura sat up on her knees, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. “We’re not saying that you’re lying, or that you didn’t see that at all.” 

“Then what  _ are  _ you saying, Sakura?” Sasuke’s eyes whirled black and red. 

“He wanted you to hate him.” Sakura stated. “He wanted you to live in hatred and anger. What if he was giving you a purpose? A reason to stay alive?” 

Sasuke paused, glancing between the two girls. “You...you think he did that to  _ save _ me?”

Sakura didn’t say anything at first, fighting for the right words in her head. It was Ayame who swooped in. “If what is in that file is correct, then Itachi was a young kid who was coerced into betraying his clan. He was manipulated into believing familicide was the only answer. I’m not saying what he did was right, because holy fuck it wasn’t, but someone or something convinced him it was the only way. He left you alive, for what reason we aren’t sure. But,  _ what if _ he left you with a  _ reason _ to live? A reason to  _ keep going _ ?”

Sasuke stood up and went to his window, hands fisted at his sides. What would it mean if Itachi wanted Sasuke to live and thrive? What if he didn’t want Sasuke to be crushed under the weight of loneliness and grief? He’d spent so long hating his older brother that he never stepped back to think about his reasons. 

Both girls cleaned up the table, half-eaten pancakes scraped into the garbage can. They didn’t go to him after the clean up was done, they just sat at the table and left Sasuke in his head. 

Quietly, so not to disturb Sasuke, Sakura looked to Ayame. “What did your file tell you?”

“Oh, um, well Orochimaru was using my village as a huge experiment, basically. A lot of the bodies were missing. I think they counted 75 left in the village and we had over 250 I think at last count. No one knows where they went.” 

“Gods.” Sakura breathed out. “That’s terrible. What...what was he experimenting?”

“I didn’t get very far into the folder.” Ayame motioned her head toward Sasuke. “I’ll have to finish it someday. What really pisses me off, though, the Sandaime  _ knew _ . He told me they didn’t find anything, but they did and he  _ knew _ .”

“What else are they keeping from us?” Sasuke asked, still facing the window. 

Neither girl knew how to answer, they just stayed quiet and Sasuke rode out his frustration.

\--

It took two weeks for Sasuke to get answers from Tsunade and Kakashi. In that time, Sasuke trained, biding his time. Ayame and Sakura didn’t leave him alone with his thoughts for very long. One of them was always there, keeping him talking, keeping him out of his head. 

Sasuke and Ayame were set to meet with their jounin and the Hokage later in the evening and, with none of the teens feeling like they could concentrate on anything  _ other _ than the meeting, they decided to grab Sakura and head to the park. Sakura could only join them during her lunch break, which she spent with a takeout container of sushi and a cold green tea. 

In between bites, Sakura provided them with inane chatter about the hospital. Ayame tried to keep up her and Sasuke’s sides of the conversation, until Sakura asked her a question and she didn’t answer. Instead, she turned her head around so fast she nearly knocked Sasuke off the bench. Her body went stock still, her eyes wide, as the two asked after her. 

“Ayame, what is it?” Sakura sat her now empty container of sushi down and looked in the direction Ayame turned. “What happened?”

Like an arrow from a bow, Ayame took off, running as fast as she could toward the front gates. Sakura and Sasuke shared a glance, and then took off after her. 

“Ayame, where are you going?” Sakura yelled, dodging people in the streets. Sasuke slid under two people carrying a sofa before sprinting faster, catching up to Sakura. 

The redhead didn’t answer, just kept running and dodging. It wasn’t until she was at the gates that she slid to a stop, the other two sliding behind her. 

“What is it?” Sasuke asked, hands on his knees. 

Still, Ayame didn’t answer, just scanned the treeline, eyes wide and hands shaking. Then, as quick as she stopped, she took off again. Izumo and Kotetsu, who were acting as gate guards, stood up and leaned over the desk, watching the redheaded blur. 

“What the fuck is she doing?” Sasuke hissed. 

“Oh.” Sakura’s eyes widened. “Look.” She pointed out to where Ayame was running toward an orange blob in the distance. “It’s Naruto.”

Naruto rounded the top of the knoll, Jiraiya behind him, when a flurry of tanned skin and red hair filled his vision. He barely had time to react before Ayame was sliding to a stop in front of him. 

“Naruto.” She breathed out, a smile tugging at her lips. 

Naruto’s smile was all teeth. “Ayame!” 

“You’re so tall!” She exclaimed, realizing she had to look up to meet his eyes. 

Jiraiya stood back and watched as Naruto fumbled for what to say. He rubbed the back of his head, blushing. 

“You...you’re beautiful.” Naruto said it before realizing what he was saying, then immediately wished he could eat the words. He started to stutter out an apology, but the look on Ayame’s face stopped him. She looked so shocked, taken back, that he just snapped his mouth shut. 

“Naruto!” Sakura shouted, waving her arms as she and Sasuke came running up to them. 

The first thing Naruto realized was Sakura grew into all of her awkward angles. She had filled out her body with lean muscles and soft curves. Her hair was shorter than it was before, layered so it hung around her face. She looked happy and strong. 

Sasuke got tall, maybe taller than Naruto, still. He was still lean, long limbed, but carried more grace to his movements, more refined skill. The sword Ayame had given him all those years ago tied behind his back, within reach. He had his arms crossed as he took in the older and improved Naruto. “Welcome back, moron.” 

Then there was Ayame. Naruto had spent over two years imagining how she’d grown, trying to imagine her from the multitude of letters. He wasn’t even close. Her red hair was kept short, kept close in two plaits on either side of her head. She was tanned and lean and... _ beautiful _ . Naruto’s fingers itched to hug her, but instead he rubbed the back of his head again and smiled. 

“I’m home.” He breathed out. 

Ayame grinned at him. “Fucking finally.” 

“We have so much to tell you!” Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet. 

Jiraiya stepped forward, stepping beside Naruto. “First, we need to see Tsunade. Then you three can have him all to yourselves.”

“We’re going, too.” Sasuke stated, slotting himself beside Naruto and not moving. He leveled Jiraiya with a look, as if daring the sannin to argue. Jiraiya didn’t, just shrugged and began walking toward the gate. Ayame and Sakura took their places around Naruto and they all walked together. 

They were barely in the village when Naruto ran up the side of an electric pole and stood on top, overlooking the village. He spread out his arms and breathed in deep. “Uzumaki Naruto is back home!” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smirked at Naruto’s antics. Sakura crossed her arms, smiling up at him. Naruto looked back down at the ground, eyes on Ayame, and held out his hand. Ayame smiled brightly and ran up the pole after him. She took his hand as soon as she was close enough, his other arm snaking around her waist to hold her against him. 

“The village looks the same.” Naruto breathed out. “I guess just the people changed.” 

“For the better?” Ayame asked, looking at his face. 

Naruto looked at her, a smirk playing at his lips. “Definitely.” 

“Wanna quit flirting and come back down here?” Jiraiya yelled up, his hands cupped around his mouth. “Tsunade is not a patient woman!” 

The two jumped down, faces red.

Naruto was correct about the village never changing. The buildings he’d known were still in the same places, the same shopkeepers running the same stalls. Even the Hokage tower looked the same as he climbed the stairs and entered the hallway. The five of them arrived at the door and Naruto broke out into a smile, barging in the room, door slamming off the wall. 

“Tsunade-baa-chan!” Naruto sing-songed as he strolled into the office, arms behind his head. “I’m back!” 

“I see that, brat.” Tsunade stood up and walked around the desk before pulling Naruto into a hug. “Welcome home.” 

Jiraiya pushed Naruto out of the way. “I’m back, too, Tsunade!” He held out his arms, reaching for a hug. Tsunade punched him in the face. As Jiraiya laid on the floor holding his jaw, Tsunade took her seat and leaned back. 

“I hope all that time away wasn’t wasted. You trained hard?” Naruto nodded. “Then prove it. You four will take on an opponent to prove what you’ve learned.”

“Who are we taking on?” Sasuke asked, his curiosity piqued.

A puff of smoke appeared in the room. As it cleared, Kakashi stood in its wake. “Yo.” 

Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet, smiling ear to ear. “Sensei! You’re our opponent?”

“Nostalgic, isn’t it?” Kakashi’s eye crinkled into a smile. 

There was a moment of silence as the original Team 7 thought back to their first time on the training field together. Everyone but Ayame, who just stood there feeling awkward. The team had already been together for months before she came along. She glanced between her friends, seeing their shared memories written on their faces. Kakashi, who sensed her apprehension, walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“This time we have an extra.” Ayame looked up at Kakashi as he spoke. “An  _ important _ extra.” She gave him a small smile. “You might not have been there for the first test, but let’s see if you being there makes these three knuckleheads better.” 

Sasuke shot him a glare. “We are going to kick your ass.” 

“I won’t be tied to a tree  _ this _ time.” Naruto smacked his hands together. 

“We won’t fall for the same tricks this time, sensei.” Sakura pulled her gloves out of her pack. 

“Don’t you have something for your old sensei, Naruto?” Jiraiya asked, scratching his chin. 

Naruto looked confused for a moment before jolting in realization. “Oh! Oh! Sensei, here!” He pulled an aqua book from his pack. “This is for you.” 

Kakashi’s visible eye widened greatly. “Is that?” He held the book in his hands as if someone handed him a priceless jewel. 

“The pre-release copy of my newest book.” Jiraiya puffed out with pride. “Let me know what you think about it.” 

“I thought it was boring.” Naruto shrugged. Tsunade snorted so hard she coughed over it. Jiraiya frowned. 

Kakashi was already opening the book, slowly as if something precious was written inside instead of porn. “Let’s meet for our battle this evening.” 

“But --” Sakura was cut off as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. “That dick.” 

Tsunade stood up, drawing everyone’s attention. “Well, Naruto just returned so this will give him time to rest and see Konoha.” She shooed them out of the door. “Me and Jiraiya have to talk, so you kids get going.” 

Naruto turned around in a huff. “Fine, kick us out.” 

“Come on, idiot.” Sasuke began walking toward the door, Naruto hot on his heels talking rapidly. Ayame and Sakura followed behind, listening to Naruto’s inane chatter. 

Once the door was shut Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. “We do need to talk. What did your letter mean?”

Tsunade rubbed at her forehead before looking up at her old teammate. “As if the Akatsuki isn’t bad enough, we have someone in our own village starting shit. Danzo tried to recruit Sasuke and Ayame.”

“Is he stupid?” Jiraiya tilted his head. “Those two would not fall for his shit.” 

“Oh, it gets worse.” The stress was written all over Tsunade’s face. “He gave each of them a folder. Ayame’s was the investigation on her village and Sasuke’s...it was all about the massacre.” Jiraiya’s eyes widened. “Our sensei was hiding a lot of things, Jiraiya.”

“What don’t we know?”

Tsunade gave a humorless laugh. “We knew  _ nothing _ . Absolutely nothing.” 

\--

“Sensei is standing by the water tower.” Ayame muttered, finding her sensei’s aura in the village. Over the years, she was able to hone her skill of reading auras. New places didn’t overwhelm her as much as it used to. She could dim the louder colors into a subdued pastel background. From years in the same village, she knew the layout by heart. It helped to judge where people were in relation to their auras. “Reading his porn, I’m sure.” 

“You can tell where he is, now?” Naruto asked, walking beside her. 

“Oh, wait until you see what she can do with the Chikaragan, now.” Sakura said. 

Naruto looked at Ayame, who dropped her head, looking sheepish. “It’s hard to write about it in a letter, ya know. Some of it I had to keep until you came home.” 

“I’ve missed so much.” Naruto almost sounded sad as he spoke. 

Ayame hooked her arm in his. “And now we show you what we learned and you can show us what you learned.”

“Naruto-nii-chan?” 

Naruto turned around at the sound of Konohamaru’s voice, who was being flanked by Udon and Moegi. There was a beat of silence before the young boy, blue scarff dragging on the ground, sprung forward, barrelling into Naruto’s middle. 

“Kono?” Naruto grabbed the boy by the shoulders, holding him back at arms length. “Wow you have grown!”

“I’ve been practicing, Naruto-nii-chan!” Konohamaru jumped back a step, pumping a fist in the air. “Ayame-nee-chan knows how hard I’ve been working. I can break the water balloon now! Oh! Oh! Watch this!”

There was a puff of smoke and then a naked woman appeared where Konohamaru had stood. She winked and blew a kiss before another puff of smoke changed her back into Konohamaru. He waited for Naruto to acknowledge him and his ability. 

Naruto smirked, shaking his head. “Good job, for a kid. But can you do  _ this _ ?”

Before Naruto could even form the hand signs, Sakura slapped the back of his head. “Don’t you dare, Naruto!” As Naruto rubbed the top of his head, Sakura continued her rant on how Konohamaru is too young for a jutsu like that.

Konohamaru hid behind Udon. “I forgot how scary Sakura is.” 

Moegi grabbed her two friends and pulled them away. “See you later, Naruto!”

Naruto turned around, still holding his head. “Come see me later, Kono!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Remind me again why I hang out with you.” 

“Because you love us.” Sakura answered, nudging him with her shoulder. 

“Because you have no  _ other _ friends.” Ayame answered, a sweet smile on her face. Sasuke flipped her off. 

Naruto just smiled. “I missed you guys.” 

\--

With two folders spread out in front of him, Jiraiya takes in all the information. His sensei, the amazing ninja who taught him and his team all they know, hid his and Danzo’s involvement in the most surprising massacre in Konoha history. And, to top it all off, it was only because they were afraid of a coup they had a hand in starting. 

Granted, the Nidaime set the whole thing into motion, seeing as how he felt the Uchiha had a cursed bloodline and condemning them for it, but Sarutobi and Danzo didn't make it any better. And to take a child, a thirteen year old boy shoved through the ranks before his time, simply because he was a genius prodigy, and forced him to be a double agent was bullshit. Jiraiya was at a loss of words. He gaped at Tsunade, eyes darting from her to the folders in front of him. 

“Yeah, I was the same way.” Tsunade nods. “Sasuke knows part of it, he has a redacted version of these two folders, but...it’s bad enough. Danzo planned to have Sasuke run right to him.”

“Are you gonna tell him?” Jiraiya was almost afraid of her answer. 

Tsunade sighed, suddenly looking older at the stress piling on her. “Does he deserve to know the truth? Of course he does. I’m afraid it will make him question his loyalty to this village. He was somehow kept sane after the curse seal fiasco, but --” She cut herself off, flipping her hand to show she doesn’t know how to end that sentence. “Kakashi doesn’t know, yet. Hopefully he can give us some insight into Sasuke’s state of mind.”

Jiraiya shrugged. “This is a clusterfuck. And I have yet to tell you about the Akatsuki.” 

Tsunade groaned and let her head drop on the table with a dull thud. 

\--

Naruto decided to drop his belongings off at his apartment before the big challenge from Kakashi. His three friends tagged along, all taking a seat around his kotatsu and waited for him to put his stuff away. 

“It’s clean.” Naruto said absentmindedly as he put his clothes in the drawer. 

Sakura laughed. “Ayame got bored.” 

“I was watering plants.” Ayame defends herself. “Did you want me to leave it dusty when I'm here everyday?” 

Naruto hid his smile by leaning further into the dresser drawer. Again, that strange feeling he gets when Ayame does something that shows she cares. He wasn’t used to it at twelve, and he still isn’t used to it at fifteen. It still makes something heavy settle in his stomach and something constrict around his heart. 

“Yeah... _ that’s _ the reason.” Sasuke mutters. 

“Oh, fuck you.” Ayame growled out. 

Again, Naruto was struck with how much he missed his team. He turned around, watching how Ayame flipped Sasuke off and how he, childishly, stuck his tongue out at her. Sakura rolled her eyes, as if this isn’t the first time she’d seen it. His sense of  _ home _ filled his chest. 

“We have time before we need to meet sensei. Wanna fill Naruto in one the saga between you two and Danzo?” Sakura asked.

Ayame snorted. “We might not have enough time to explain this clusterfuck.” 

“Pull up a seat, Naruto.” Sakura patted the spot between her and Ayame. “As if Orochimaru wasn’t bad enough, Danzo entered the party.” 

Naruto took his seat, eyebrow arching at Sakura’s words. “Who is Danzo?”

“Sandaime’s best friend, or something.” Ayame began. “He has his creepy hands into everything. There’s all these rumors about him stealing orphans to make into an army. He has this weird kid who does his dirty work, named Sai.”

“You suck at explaining things.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “He wants to recruit Ayame and I.”

“He thought we were stupid enough to go to him willingly if he gave us a couple folders full of things we were lied to about.” 

“What did he tell you?” Naruto leaned forward, his curiosity peaked. 

Sasuke waved at Ayame to go first. “Sandaime lied to me about the investigation into Minori. They  _ did _ find something. A good chunk of the people are gone, just  _ missing _ . He was doing experiments on them in the factory, gruesome experiments. Danzo included pictures.” She shivered. “I don’t know if he lied to me because I was young, or because he was still looking into it...but he still lied to me. I’m not sure how I feel about that. I do want to know what Orochimaru did with all the people, though. Are they alive? Is he keeping them somewhere? I think I’m more afraid of the answer, to be honest.” 

Naruto’s eyes were wide as he listened to her. Ayame handed it over to Sasuke, who was silent for a second before beginning. 

“The Sandaime and someone else convinced Itachi to kill my clan.” Typical Sasuke, short and to the point. Naruto just stared at him, wide eyed and mouth agape. “There was a coup starting. I was too young to know about it, but I knew something was going on. Itachi was manipulated into being a double agent, working for the Uchiha clan and for Konoha.”

“But --” Naruto stuttered out. “But why?”

“Lady Tsunade is looking into it.” Sakura spoke up. “We haven’t heard anything yet.” 

“Is that why we were called back?” Naruto tilted his head. “Ero-senin got a letter from Tsunade-baa-chan. Right after that, we packed up and came back home.” 

Ayame shared a look with the other two. “Jiraiya is Konoha’s spymaster. If anyone could figure out what’s going on, it would probably be him.” 

“So this Danzo guy wants you two for his personal army? Is he stupid?” Naruto threw up his hands. “You two wouldn’t fall for that!” 

Ayame’s head snapped up, staring out the window. She motioned for the group to shut up. “Two auras outside the window. One is that Sai guy again.” She whispered. “It’s not safe to talk here.” 

Naruto smirked. “I got this.” He picked up a brush and inkwell before drawing runes and symbols on each of the walls. The other three watched with bated breath as Naruto activated them, the room glowing a pale green before fading back. “Privacy seals. Anyone outside of this room can’t hear what we say.” 

“You are a genius.” Sakura clapped. 

“I did actually learn things when I was with Ero-senin. Besides, Ayame let me take all the fuuinjutsu books. I’ve been studying.” 

“They really can’t hear?” Sasuke asked, eyeing the seals warily. Naruto nodded. “Then, for the record, neither of us fell for his bullshit.” 

“Does he want the Sharingan and Chikaragan?” Naruto inquired. The two in question shrugged. 

The four were silent until the clock in Naruto’s apartment chimed. It was their cue to find their sensei at their old training ground. 

Sakura smiled, an evil little thing that curled the edges of her lips into something sinister. “Let’s go kick his ass.” 


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t abnormal to wait for their sensei. Even with years spent apart, the knowledge that he would be at least an hour late didn’t leave them. Not that they liked it, however. Naruto paced with unspent energy, grumbling. Sakura picked at her nails, while reading the book laying on her lap. Sasuke stood against the fence, his position bored and aloof. 

Ayame, however, didn’t know what to do with herself. The other three had talked about their last battle with sensei on this training field, where he passed them and they became a full-fledged team. Ayame didn’t have that experience. She was, essentially, field promoted to a genin, no challenge necessary. 

“So, um...what do we do?” Ayame asked, flicking nonexistent lint off her pants. 

There was a beat before Sasuke snorted. “Sometimes I forget you weren’t in the academy with us.” 

Sakura stood up, grabbing her book before it fell. “That’s right, sensei never tested you! You just kind of...became one of us.” 

“Because she is awesome.” Naruto stated, smiling as he continued to pace. 

“That’s sweet, Naruto, but still...what do I do?” Ayame looked nervous. 

“Just battle him.” Sakura shrugged. “Go at him with intent to kill, don’t hold back. Kakashi-sensei is strong enough to handle it.” 

“Remember the three...things.” Naruto scratched his chin. “Taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu.” 

Sasuke just hummed. Ayame rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Sasuke, that was informative, dick.” 

“Ayame, quit swearing.” Kakashi scolded her as he poofed into existence. “Honestly, what would Jiraiya say?”

“Something about boobs, I’m sure.” 

“Well,” Kakashi shrugged from his spot on top of the fence, “you’re not wrong.” 

As they walked into the training field, she watched her friends get hit with a wave of nostalgia. It hit her, too, but not in the same way. As the three turned around, taking in their surroundings, Ayame noticed the tell-tale auras of onlookers. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were milling around the forest, watching their pupils show off what they’ve been taught. 

Kakashi stood against the middle wooden pole, arms crossed with a lazy posture. “Seeing as how I’ve had a hand in training Sasuke and Ayame, I know most of what they can do. Naruto and Sakura, however, are new to me. Let’s start there. Your goal?” He paused to hang two bells to his hip. “Get the bells. No holds barred, come at me with intent to kill.” 

There was a pause as the three stared each other down. Ayame and Sasuke stood off to the side, watching and learning. Naruto showed off his skill with the shadow clones, using them to push himself out of harm’s way. Sakura, with her superhuman powers, showed sensei exactly what an earthquake felt like when it’s happening around you. It was well into the night before the two came out on top, each holding a bell and smiling down at Kakashi. 

Kakashi took a moment to praise them, pointing out their strengths and weaknesses in turn. Ayame could see the pride on their faces and smiled. They both got stronger, faster, and smarter. 

Then, as the two handed Kakashi the bells back, he turned to Ayame and Sasuke. “Your turn.” 

“I don’t know, sensei, you look tired.” Sasuke ribbed. 

“Need a nap, old man?” Ayame asked, faking sincerity. 

They were each standing against a wooden pole, in which Kakashi threw a kunai that embedded itself in the wood above each of their heads. Neither teen flinched, all too used to his antics by now. Instead, Sasuke faked a yawn. Ayame just smirked. 

“If you two are done being assholes, you want to spar?” Kakashi crossed his arms. 

“Don’t worry, Sakura and Naruto, we will show you how this is done.” Ayame pushed off the pole, grabbing the kunai and twirling it around her finger. 

It took the two of them an hour before Sasuke had his sword at Kakashi’s neck and Ayame held the two bells in her fingers, jiggling them in his face. 

Clapping could be heard from the side as Jiraiya walked out of the forest, dodging the sections of destroyed earth from Sakura’s punch. “Not bad, kids. It seems you have outgrown your old sensei.” 

Tsunade and Shizune followed him from the trees, both smiling. “What do you think, Kakashi? Do they pass?”

Kakashi pushed himself up off the ground, his eye crinkling into a smile. “Yeah, they all pass.” 

Amidst the cheering Naruto and Sakura were doing, and the smile Sasuke was trying to hide, Ayame felt two familiar auras in the forest. Danzo and Sai were watching. Ayame just hoped they enjoyed the show.

\--

Sai watched as the group sparred with their sensei. The group seemed to be close, even with their sensei. It was odd to Sai, who had relationships and bonds discouraged. You can’t properly finish a mission if emotions were getting in the way. 

He turned to Danzo, who was watching Uchiha and Arai intently. His eyes did track Uzumaki and Haruno, watching them with interest, also, but the other two were his pet projects. Danzo wanted Uchiha and Arai for something important. 

“They have grown.” Danzo muttered as he watched the teen hold his sword to his sensei’s throat. Sai waited, but the teen didn’t push the sword hard enough to draw blood. He just let his sensei up. 

“Why did he not kill him?” Sai wondered out loud. “We were encouraged to kill the weak.” 

“Yes, but that is not their way. It’s why these ninja are weak, Sai. They let their emotions govern their mind.” Danzo glanced at Sai before continuing. “When Uchiha and Arai come to us, we will train that out of them, too. Anger is a great motivator.” 

Sai nodded, but still didn’t understand. They seemed...happy. Their smiles weren’t forced or faked. Sai tried a smile like the blonde made, but it felt foreign on his face. He touched his cheeks where they curved up, the skin feeling taut. The muscles in his jaw began to hurt. Something hot washed over him, a feeling he wasn’t familiar with. He almost felt like he wanted what they have. Sai decided he didn’t like that feeling and turned his face away. If he wasn’t watching them, the hot wash didn’t happen. 

Late that night, when Sai got back to his room and to his books, he looked up the emotion he felt. 

_ Jealousy. _

\--

The challenge was done and the four teens decided to head for home. Sasuke offered to walk Sakura home, which floored Naruto who just stared after them. 

“Yeah, um...they do that, now.” Ayame laughed, hooking her arm in Naruto’s as they walked. “It’s funny that once Sakura quit crushing on him, Sasuke started noticing her. They’re not dating, but give them a while. I think they will, eventually.” 

“Just didn’t think Sasuke would date anyone but himself.” 

Ayame snorted at Naruto’s words. “Sasuke really changed these last two years. He talks more. Even about his  _ feelings _ . And Sakura...she is totally different. She was so focused on her training that she didn’t have time to thirst over Sasuke. She just started seeing him as a teammate. Sakura admitted once that it wasn’t so much Sasuke she had a crush on, but the  _ idea _ of him. Which...makes a lot of sense.” 

Naruto listened as she talked about their friends. He reveled in the heat of her skin through his jacket. He looked down where her hand rested over his wrist. His naturally tanned skin looked darker against her paler skin. Naruto softly smiled as he ran his eyes over the freckles dusting over her skin. He was content. He missed this, just being in Konoha, being  _ home _ , and being with his friends. 

When the steps to his apartment came into view, Naruto began hoping Ayame would mention the pillow and blanket fort. He wanted the same closeness they had before he’d left. Jiraiya had warned him he was older, things might change between him and Ayame, but he really hoped not. 

“Hey, um…” Ayame trailed off, picking at the fabric of Naruto’s jacket. “Are we too old for the fort?”

Naruto’s smile was bright in the dim of the evening. “Nope.” 

“I’ll get my futon.” Ayame practically bounced into her apartment as Naruto let himself in his own.

The privacy seals he’d put up earlier glowed in the darkness, giving the room a pale green shadow. He flicked his light on, pulled off his ninja tool pack and tossed it on his dresser. Opening his closet, Naruto pulled out all of his blankets and pillows, throwing them on his futon before dragging the entire pile onto the floor. He heard Ayame’s shower turn on, the pipes rattling in the walls, and decided to take one of his own. 

Before his shower was done, he heard the door open and the thump of Ayame dropping her futon on the ground. Chairs scraped across the floor and he heard Ayame swear as he stepped out of the shower. Once dressed, and his nighttime routine complete, he stepped out of the bathroom to see Ayame had the fort almost done. She turned to look at him before chuckling. 

“Are those frog shorts?”

Naruto smirked. “I found these in a tourist town we went through.” He walked over to help Ayame finish the fort before crawling inside. They were too tall now, their feet sticking out the bottom, but they made it work. 

For a moment it was awkward, neither of them getting too close, both afraid to touch the other. But when, in their wiggling around, they bumped their heads together, they erupted into laughter. It was then that Ayame tucked her head into his shoulder and curled her fingers into his shirt. Naruto bent the arm she was laying on until he could play with the ends of her hair. They fell asleep like that, neither of them moving the entire night. 

\--

Tsunade sat at her desk, rubbing her temples, as Jiraiya explained about the Akatsuki. 

“They’re moving, gathering up jinchuriki as they go. From what we’ve found, they all work in pairs.” Jiraiya sat on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed. 

“Do we know why they are gathering bijuu?” Tsunade could feel a migraine coming on. “Not for shits and giggles, I’d assume.” 

“They’re gathering them for something big. They want the bijuu power, all nine of them.” Jiraiya sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. “Whatever it is, Tsunade, it’s bad. These are powerful rogue ninja with nothing to lose. They’re put together to balance out strengths and weaknesses. As strong as our kids are, especially with the training we’ve given them, I’m not sure if those four can do this on their own.” 

Tsunade waved him off. “Naruto put a fire under all their asses. All of their friends have been training. Ayame invited them all to her apartment and laid out her storage scrolls. Every ounce of her grandfather’s work was divided up between them. You should see them fight, now.” Tsunade took a moment to look proud of her ninja. “It’s like they’re not even the same kids.”

Jiraiya smirked. “What did Naruto say to them before he left?”

“No, it was in a letter. Ayame shared it with the group and all of a sudden those kids trained like crazy.” 

The sunshine lit the desk up in mottled patches as Tsunade picked up her brush. “These kids need something to sink their teeth into, to really show what they’ve worked for. First step is to create a new team. Does Team Kakashi have a good ring to it?”

Jiraiya chuckled. “Yeah it does.” 

There was a knock on the door before Shizune showed the group in. Five-man cells weren’t normal for ninja, but this team was special. Tsunade knew how well they worked together, how well the group had been trained. Even without a sannin to train them, Sasuke and Ayame worked hard. Tsunade watched as they pestered any jounin they could into training them. Genma had become particularly close to those two. 

She smiled warmly at them as she saw Sasuke and Naruto bicker in the background and Ayame and Sakura, with heads together, giggling. Kakashi stepped in behind, a book held in front of him as always. They were told to come prepared for a mission, and they did. All of them had their backpacks slung over their shoulders, seemingly full of energy.

Tsunade stood up before addressing the group. “From today on, we have a five-man cell known as Team Kakashi --”

Before she could finish her sentence, an ANBU busted into her office. “Lady Hokage! The Kazekage has been attacked and taken by Akatsuki! They are asking for assistance!”

Jiraiya stood up, shock on his face. “They got to Gaara?”

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk. “Team Kakashi, your first mission. Go rescue Gaara.” 

There was a beat before a flurry of motion happened. The four teens practically tripped over each other running out the door, Kakashi tucked his book away and followed after. 

At the gate, Jiraiya was the one who met them. Naruto tried to side-step him, claiming he was in a hurry, but the sannin grabbed him by the elbow. 

“Don’t be reckless, kid. Your temper is always the first thing to go off. And, most importantly,” Jiraiya dropped his voice low. “Don’t use  _ that _ power.” 

Naruto looked serious, nodding. “I know.” Naruto had determination in his eyes when he looked at his mentor again. “They have business with me, and I’ll make sure they don’t get what they want.” 

Jiraiya nodded, stepping back. “Be careful.” He looked over to the group. “All of you.” There was a silent plea in his eyes as he focused on Ayame.  _ Don’t let him do something stupid. _ Ayame nodded, his plea perfectly understood. 

“It will take us two and a half days to get to Suna.” Kakashi reminded everyone. 

Shikamaru came running up as Kakashi spoke, sliding to a stop in front of the gates. “Temari is on her way back to Suna, you’ll probably run across her. She doesn’t know yet.” 

“We will tell her.” Sakura promised before the group ran toward the forest cover. 

Naruto took point, leading the group through the trees. He was fast, determined, and hell bent on finding Gaara. Sakura had yelled ahead at one point, begging him to slow down, not to get too far ahead. 

Naruto ignored her, continuing his brutal pace through the forest. Unsurprisingly, it was Ayame who found Temari first, the group setting down on the ground behind the Suna teen. Temari turned around, surprised as the group of Konoha ninja appeared behind her. Her eyes widened as Kakashi gave her the situation. In an instant, they were all back in the tree, Temari joining their group. 

They traveled well into the night, the forest nearly pitch black, before Kakashi called for a break. Naruto argued, but was gently coaxed by Ayame to sit down. He was barely seated for five minutes before he was back up, standing on a branch and staring in Suna’s direction. 

When daybreak hit, Kakashi called them up, grabbing their gear and heading off again. Naruto was silent, his mind on Gaara and what the young man could be going through. He didn’t know what Akatsuki would want from him, nor what they could be doing to him, but the sense of dread he had in the pit of his stomach since Tsunade gave him the mission didn’t leave. It wasn’t letting up at all. 

The anger and frustration was set deep within him and he pushed against the tree branch too hard, cracking through the bark. He could feel the eyes of the group on his back, but just kept going. He wouldn’t feel right again, not until he could see Gaara with his own eyes. With Naruto’s brutal pace set again, the group made it to Suna in record time. 

As the high walls around Suna came into view, a sand jounin met them at the opening.

“What’s happening?” Temari barked out, asserting the authority she’d rightfully earned. 

The jounin nodded. “A blonde man in a black cloak with red clouds attacked the village while riding a huge white bird. Lord Kazekage fought back, we thought he’d won, but...the man uses explosives. He caught Lord Kazekage in his bird, but Kankuro followed behind. By the time we got there, his puppets were destroyed and Kankuro was poisoned. He’s in the hospital.” 

Temari waited until the man finished, and then took off running toward the hospital. The Konoha group followed closely behind. The hospital staff cleared the way when they saw Temari and company running through the doors, simply pointing the direction toward Kankuro’s room. 

They slid to a stop when the jounin paused in front of a room. Temari rounded the door frame, not even slowing down, and only came to a stop at Kankuro’s bedside.

“He’s been poisoned,” the medic told her. “We can’t figure out what he’s been poisoned with.” 

Ayame glanced at Sakura, smirking. “Sakura, you got this.” 

“Temari, can I have a look at your brother? I was trained by Lady Tsunade.” 

Temari nodded. “Of course.” 

The room was filled with people. Sakura paid them no mind, stripping off her backpack and pulling her hair into a quick ponytail. Temari motioned for the people to stand back as she took her place at the foot of Kankuro’s bed. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi stood just inside the door, letting Ayame in between them. 

“Ayame, come here.” Sakura motioned over her shoulder, Ayame jogged up to her side. “I need an assistant.” 

Ayame took her place on the other side of the bed, watching as Sakura went through her preliminary examination. It wasn’t long before Sakura took a step back from the bed. 

“The toxin is metal based. I don’t have enough time to make an antidote, we need to pull it out now.” She looked up at Ayame. “Ready?”

Ayame nodded. 

With a bowl of water, Sakura pulled the toxin out of Kankuro’s body. Ayame provided a clean bowl for the toxin to go into and they repeated the process. After what felt like hours, Sakura stepped back and wiped her brow. 

“Done.” Sakura smiled. “He’s not completely out of the woods, though. I can use the toxin we extracted to make an antidote.” As the two sand medics prattled around her, offering to show Sakura to the greenhouse, Ayame put her hand on Kankuro’s forehead, feeling the fever lessening. 

“Fever is going down.” Ayame stated. “He should be waking up soon.” 

There was a flurry of motion in the room as Sakura and the two medics left for the greenhouse and Temari slid down the wall, her hand over her heart. 

The elderly lady in the room, one Temari had called Chiyo-baa-sama, had her eyes drawn down the entire time, untrusting. It wasn’t until Kankuro opened his eyes that her expression changed. It became one of shock when Kankuro mentioned he’d fought someone named Sasori. 

“Who is this Sasori?” Naruto asked, putting himself in the middle of the conversation. 

Chiyo ignored him, focusing on Kankuro. “Are you sure it was him?” Kankuro nodded. “Then this is worse than we thought.” 

It wasn’t long before Sakura burst back in the room, the antidote in her hand. Kankuro gagged, but swallowed it. 

“You should start feeling better soon.” Sakura said with a sharp nod.

As the jounin in the room began asking questions, Team 7 stepped back against the wall, waiting for their next order. Kakashi took the scrap of fabric Kankuro managed to snag from the ninja he fought. 

“I’ll have this tracked immediately.” He summoned his pack of dogs, each taking their turn in sniffing the fabric. 

As seven of the dogs took off, Pakkun hung around, taking in the four teens standing around him. “Long time no see, kids. My, have you changed.” The pug smiled, showing his small teeth. “In a good way, of course.” With those parting words, he took off also. 

The next morning, Pakkun returned with news, giving them an exact location where Gaara was being held and where the Akatsuki were. It was all they could do to keep Naruto in one spot. He wanted to run, but was being held back. Baki handed them a scroll that had come in through the night. Lady Tsunade sent another team, Gai’s team, as backup. 

With a final order to Pakkun to meet up with Gai’s team, the pug hopped out the window, dust kicking up as he ran through the streets. The group followed Temari to the village gate, wishing them all luck. She had orders to stay within the village, not to allow the public to know the Kazekage was taken. It’s sad that politics came before saving your own sibling, but Temari had her hand forced. Before she could wave them off, Chiyo jumped off the wall, landing neatly beside the group. 

“I will accompany you. This has become personal for me, not only with Gaara being taken, but with Sasori being involved.” 

“We still don’t know who that is.” Naruto frowned. “This Sasori guy, is he a relative or something?”

Sakura tried to shush him, but Chiyo just waved him off. “None of your concern, boy.” 

“It actually is, if we are going to fight him.” Sasuke shot back. 

“I will be fighting him, not you, Uchiha.” Chiyo’s eyes narrowed on Sasuke. 

Kakashi put a stop to further fighting by ordering them all to move. They were surprised that, for an extremely old woman, Chiyo kept up with them, matching them tree limb for tree limb. Following Pakkun’s directions, the group moved seamlessly through the trees, heading toward their destination quickly, until Ayame suddenly brought everyone to a stop. 

“Wait!” She yelled, sliding to a stop on a branch. “There’s someone up ahead, but there’s something wrong with their aura, it’s all wiggly.” 

“Wiggly?” Naruto asked, confused. “What’s that mean?”

“I don’t know.” Ayame shrugged. “I’ve never seen it like that before.” 

Kakashi nodded. “Then we go in carefully. Size up the situation, no rash movements, understood?”

The teens all nodded before they were on the move again.

The moment they broke through the clearing, they saw Itachi standing there. Sakura, who had never seen him before, took a sharp breath. The family resemblance was striking when the two Uchiha were this close together. She saw the Sharingan, bright in the sunlight, whirling to life. Itachi’s eyes were centered on Sasuke, even if he was making it seem like they weren’t. Naruto was standing beside Sasuke, body poised for a fight. 

“It’s been a while, Kakashi-san, Naruto.” Itachi crooned. 

Sasuke kept quiet, even at the blatant disregard Itachi showed by not mentioning his name. 

“Remember, kids, don’t look into his eyes.” Kakashi ordered, forcing everyone to drop their gaze to Itachi’s feet. “Now, Itachi, to what do we owe this pleasure?”

“You do not belong here.” 

Ayame kept staring at him, not believing what her eyes were showing her. “You’re not Itachi.” The elder Uchiha’s eyes snapped to her. “The aura is wrong.” 

“My aura?” Itachi asked, raising one delicate eyebrow. “And what does my aura tell you?”

“That you’re an imposter.” She answered. “Itachi’s aura is purple and a gray so shiny it’s silver. This aura is green and blue. Either you are not Itachi or it’s one damn fancy jutsu.” 

There was a small, barely there, quirk of Itachi’s lip. “Since you have already figured out part of it, I will tell you. It is, as you said, a ‘damn fancy’ jutsu. I am... _ inhabiting _ another’s body. My purpose is to stop you before you reach the cave.” 

Sasuke, who had magically stayed still and quiet the entire time, chose that moment to make himself known. “Since you’re supposed to delay us, answer a question for me. Why did you lie to me back then?”

Itachi’s hand moved. It was quick, nearly too fast to see, but it was enough for Ayame to react, to send a force field flying toward him. Itachi was wrapped in a blue-glowing orb, but the eldest Uchiha didn’t seem worried, remembering the strength of the force field when Ayame was younger. 

Although this one was providing more of an issue. He pushed against it and it pushed back, pulsing with chakra that made the air feel stagnant in the orb. Itachi watched as Ayame held firm, feet planted on the ground with her hands held out in front of her. 

“We need to talk, Itachi.” Ayame said. “And you are going to behave.” 

It was then that Sasuke stepped forward, taking slow, deliberate steps toward his brother. Trusting in Ayame’s ability to hold the force field, he only stopped within arms reach of the orb. 

“Nii-chan.” He began, his voice shaking. “Tell me the truth. Tell me what happened that night. I know some of it. I know the Sandaime asked you to spy on the clan. I know you were a double agent, trying to keep peace on both sides. I deserve to know why.  _ Please _ .” If his voice came off whiny, Sasuke really didn’t care. He needed his brother to understand. He needed Itachi to help  _ him _ understand. 

There was a moment of silence, while Itachi just stared down at Sasuke and Sasuke stared back.

Itachi dropped his head, shoulders slumping. “Sasuke, I...I can’t. You have to hate me. Take your revenge, little brother. You deserve to take it.” Sasuke shook his head, hair whipping around with the force. “Sasuke, listen to me --”

“No!” Sasuke shouted. “I  _ have _ been listening to you! I’ve listened to you my whole life. I tried living like you told me, but I can’t do that anymore. I was so angry all the time. I can’t live like that. Not anymore.” Sasuke took a deep breath. There were tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to make his brother understand. “I need the truth, nii-chan. Please.” 

With a shaky hand, Itachi placed his palm on the force field, feeling it pulse back at him. He ached to press his fingers to his baby brother’s forehead, tell him he’s sorry, promise him a ‘next time.’ But he couldn’t. He didn’t have many ‘next times’ left. The things he owed his baby brother were immeasurable compared to what he gave him. Sasuke deserved more. He deserved the truth. “Sasuke, come here. Let me show you what I can’t say.” He looked up at Ayame, her posture holding firm. It wouldn’t matter what he said at that point, she would not let him go without a fight. He’d have to do this with his eyes, not his hands. 

Sasuke looked back at Kakashi, then to his friends. Naruto was still poised in fight mode, Sakura faring much the same. Ayame adjusted her shoulders, maintaining her grasp on the force field in case Itachi tried anything. Kakashi stood with his muscles tensed, ready to strike if need be. Sasuke took a deep breath, turning back to his brother. He nodded, looking Itachi in the eye. Itachi’s Mangenkyo spun to life as he stared back. 

Ayame tensed. The last time Sasuke was face-to-face with Itachi, the teen ended up unconscious for two weeks. Naruto voiced his concern, but Kakashi waved him off. 

“Sasuke is stronger this time, Naruto. You have to trust him in this.” 

Naruto quieted down, but took a step forward, just in case. 

They couldn’t do anything but wait, ignoring the fact that Chiyo was confused and knew  _ nothing _ about the situation. It felt like forever they stood there, watching the tense lines of Sasuke’s back. Then, suddenly, Sasuke hit his knees, tears streaming down his face. 

“Nii-san.” Sasuke sobbed out. Itachi tried to take a step, but the force field pulsed back at him. He looked to Ayame, his eyes red-rimmed as he watched his baby brother. There was a stare off between them as Ayame decided what to do. 

With a sigh, Ayame dropped her hands, force field dissipating in a rain of light blue chakra. Immediately Itachi dropped to his knees in front of Sasuke, hands hovering over him as if afraid to touch the teen. Another sob wracked through Sasuke which seemed to break Itachi’s resolve. He wrapped his arms around his little brother’s shoulders, holding on tight as Sasuke continued to cry. 

Naruto shifted his feet, caught between wanting to run forward, and not sure he should. Sakura wasn’t fairing much better, neither was Ayame. Kakashi tried to keep the three in check, allowing Sasuke and Itachi their moment. 

“Sasuke.” Itachi’s voice broke as he spoke to his brother, tears making tracks down his face. “I am so sorry.” He broke their hug to look into his eyes, smiling sadly. “I think I’m in too deep to get out, now.” 

“The Hokage knows what Sasuke knows.” Kakashi spoke up. “If you tell us the truth, we can work this out.” 

Itachi looked surprised at the prospect of being helped. “Could it be that easy?”

“We can try.” Sakura meekly replied. “Isn’t it worth trying?” She motioned toward the broken teen still on his knees. 

Itachi took a moment, thinking hard. Sasuke looked up at him, digging his fingers into Itachi’s cloak. He gave his brother another sad smile before deciding. “You will have to capture me. Or fake my death. It’s the only way out, the only way I can get free.”

“We can’t take you right now, though.” Ayame spoke up, eyes narrowed. “This isn’t your body, it’s some kind of jutsu.” 

Itachi nodded. “You’re right.”

“Then we need to find you!” Sasuke stood up, nearly knocking Itachi in the face. “And bring you back to Konoha!”

Itachi shook his head. “No, Sasuke, not yet. Right now you need to find Gaara and stop the extraction. If we finish, he will die. Then I will find you and we can figure this out, okay? Just a little longer, Sasuke, then we can talk again.” He paused to push two fingers against Sasuke’s forehead. “Until next time, Sasuke.” Before the teen could protest, Itachi stood up and looked directly at Kakashi. “You need to kill me, make it believable. Do it now, before our shadow shows up.” 

“Shadow?” Ayame perked up, feeling for any aura not familiar to her. “I don’t feel it yet.” 

“Keep searching.” Kakashi ordered. “Sasuke, come back here. You don’t need to be a part of this.” 

Sasuke argued, but Naruto and Sakura pulled him back. Ayame had her back to the group, searching the woods for anything unfamiliar. With a hurried conversation, Itachi took a stance which made him look harried and injured. Kakashi took a battle pose in front of him, waiting for Ayame to give the signal. It didn’t take long before the red head turned back around. 

“Green like a pine tree.” She whispered. “100 yards southeast. He’s just watching.” 

Kakashi fired up a Raikiri, sprinting forward and aiming for Itachi’s chest. Sasuke yelled out, struggling against Naruto and Sakura. He nearly got away from them before Kakashi’s Raikiri pierced through Itachi’s chest. 

When the dust settled, and a body that was not Itachi laid before them, the shadow in the forest disappeared. Ayame relaxed her posture and turned to the group. 

“He’s gone.” 

Chiyo stepped forward, looking at the body laying on the ground. “That is a jounin from Suna. He disappeared around the same time Gaara did.” 

Kakashi focused back on Sasuke, who was breathing heavy with red-rimmed eyes. “Let’s take a small break. We need to refocus and recoup.” 

Naruto was torn between arguing and allowing Sasuke time to get a handle on things. It was important to get to Gaara as quickly as possible, everything he’d learned with Jiraiya told him removing the bijuu was fatal to the jinchuriki. But Sasuke...this was  _ heavy _ , what had just transpired. Nothing could have prepared him for that encounter or the emotional rollercoaster that followed. 

Ayame walked up next to him, hand hovering next to his elbow. Naruto turned to her and gave her a sad smile, holding out his hand. Ayame gripped it tightly, linking their fingers together, before turning back to Sasuke. Sakura was holding onto his shoulders, letting Sasuke just lean into her. Kakashi was standing in front of him, carefully thinking of how to begin. 

“I’m sorry, Sasuke.” Kakashi began. “You don’t have to tell us what you saw. Just tell us if we can trust him.” 

Sasuke stood at full height, stiffening his spine. “Yes.” He nodded, quick and sharp. “He...he wasn’t alone.”

Kakashi nodded. “Then that’s what we will tell Tsunade. Are you good to go, Sasuke?” When the teen hesitantly nodded, the group took off again. 

They arrived at the location the same time Team Gai did, the four of them standing in wait in front of a huge boulder. 

“You’re late, Kakashi.” Gai turned to face the group. 

Kakashi shrugged. “We had some...troublesome occurrences on the way here.” 

Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten waved at the group, who waved back. Naruto focused his eyes on the boulder and the seal setting on top of it. 

“Five point seal.” He pointed. “There’s four more somewhere around here.” 

Kakashi agreed. “Neji, can you look for them?”

“Y-Yeah.” He looked at Naruto and cocked his head before activating his Byakugan. He pointed them out to his team as Chiyo just stared at Naruto. 

“How did you know?” She asked. 

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “I’m studying fuuinjutsu.” 

Team Gai suited up to find the other seals, all taking their communication devices with them. Kakashi stood on the boulder, waiting for the signal. Sakura prepared her fists to break through the rock. When the signal came through, and the seals were ripped off, Sakura ran full force at the boulder. Her fist decimated the boulder, sending chunks of it flying all around. 

“Damn.” Naruto hissed out, still amazed by her strength. 

Kakashi stood at the entrance, holding the group in position. When he signaled, the six jumped through the opening. Two Akatsuki members were in front of them, one sitting directly on top of Gaara’s chest. There was a moment where they all realized they were too late, but it was Naruto who screamed out, his eyes turning red. 

“You sick fucks, get off of him!” Naruto attempted to run, to fight for his friend, but Sasuke grabbed at his arm. “Gaara!”

“We’re too late.” Kakashi said. 

Naruto bared his teeth, whisker marks on his cheeks deepening. “Get off of him. Give him back!” 

Before the blonde could surge forward, Kakashi stepped in front of him. “Don’t, Naruto. You jump right into this and we will get annihilated.” 

Naruto didn’t listen. He pulled a scroll from his pack and summoned a huge shuriken. He threw it toward the one called Sasori, who easily deflected it with a tail. The group gasped when they saw how fast Sasori was, and that he blocked the shuriken without even looking in its direction. 

“Sasori, my man.” The blonde Akatsuki member stuck his hand into a pack at his side before turning his gaze on the puppet master. “I’ll take this one, you stay here and fight.” 

Sasori growled. “Deidara. One jinchuriki each. Don’t get cocky.” 

The hand Deidara had in his pack withdrew and threw something into the air. With a puff of smoke, a large bird appeared. Before anyone could react, it swallowed Gaara whole. A jolt ran through Naruto as he watched his friend disappear into the bird. Sasuke grabbed for Naruto’s shoulder, holding him still as the two Akatsuki members argued before Deidara jumped on the bird’s back. 

“Follow me, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.” Deidara sing-songed as he flew out of the cave. Naruto growled, an inhuman sound, before ripping out of Sasuke’s grasp and taking chase. Sasuke ran after him, yelling the blonde’s name. 

“Ladies, you handle this. We will get that guy.” And with that, Kakashi disappeared into the daylight.

Sasori wasted no time in showering the girls with senbon. Ayame pushed a force field out in front of them, holding strong until the senbon were exhausted. Chiyo had whispered to Sakura the entire time, planning out a strategy for defeating him. A second onslaught was held off by Ayame as Sakura prepared her kunai, gripping it tightly in her hand. 

When the senbon were gone, Sakura burst from the force field, smashing her hand into the puppet in front of her. With pieces raining down around them, a cloaked figure jumped from inside the puppet, hiding against the far wall. 

“Sasori, you finally came out.” Chiyo crossed her arms. “After twenty years, don’t you think you should face me, grandson?”

As the hooded figure turned to face Chiyo, pulling his head free of the robe, he revealed a red head boy who couldn’t have been much older than the two teen girls in the room. Ayame and Sakura gasped. Chiyo stood stock still, mouth agape. 

“He...He deflected twenty years ago?” Ayame asked, making sure she heard correctly before. 

“He doesn’t look any older than us.” Sakura agreed.

Chiyo looked shaken. “Sasori, how?”

“Let me show you something special, Chiyo-baa-sama.” Sasori pulled out a scroll, summoning a puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage. “Doesn’t this take you back, Chiyo-baa-sama?”

“Sasori, you killed him? How dare you!” She chided. “I can’t believe my grandson got mixed up with this bad crowd.” 

Sasori just smirked. “I will admit Deidara is quite annoying, but not as bad as my first partner. Orochimaru was much worse.” 

Ayame’s eyes twitched at the mention of his name. “Orochimaru? You were paired with the psychotic pedophile?”

“Psychotic pedophile?” Sasori chuckled. “Oh, he would love that.” The Kazekage puppet twitched behind him. 

“Fuck what he thinks.” Ayame growled out. “You have so many questions to answer.” 

“Sorry.” Sasori put his puppet into position. “I have some stuff to do, right now.”

Between Chiyo and Ayame, they managed to help Sakura dodge Sasori’s attacks. Chiyo held tight to her chakra strings as she controlled Sakura’s movements. Ayame, who had better timing and direction with her force fields helped block a lot of the physical attacks. They kept her safe up until Sasori released the poison spray. It would seep through the force field, and Chiyo’s movements weren’t quick enough. If Sakura didn’t hold her breath, they were afraid of what happened to her.

Chiyo tried to pull the pink haired girl out, but something was holding her in the cloud of poison. Something that was stronger than Chiyo. Sasori gloated, talking about how strong the poison was as he waited for Sakura to die, instead an explosion came from within the cloud, expelling the poisonous gas. Sakura was thrown backwards, caught barely by Chiyo and Ayame. 

“Sakura, wake up!” Ayame yelled, shaking her. 

Chiyo smacked the girl’s back, forcing air into her lungs. Sakura’s eyes blinked open. She was alive.

With a push, Chiyo put Sakura entirely into Ayame’s lap before unfurling two scrolls. “The first two puppets you’d ever made, Sasori. The mother and the father.” 

Ayame and Sakura looked from one puppet to the other, not believing what Chiyo was implying. Sasori made his own parents into puppets? Chiyo sent the puppets flying, clashing with the Sandaime puppet Sasori held. It was a flurry of motion as the three puppets fought, weapons flying everywhere. Sakura and Ayame watched in awe until the weapons were destroyed and both of them drew their puppets back. 

Chiyo’s puppets were destroyed, but she still had two other options. With a shared look and a nod, both girls stood in front of Chiyo, hands held together. 

“Use us, Chiyo-baa-sama.” Sakura called back. 

Ayame nodded. “We will be your puppets.” 

Before Chiyo could answer, Sasori opened his puppet's mouth, a stream of black sand filtering out. “Iron sand.” Chiyo breathed out. “Sandaime Kazekage’s special jutsu. This is truly proof these are human bodies made into puppets.”

Both girls gasped, sharing a look. 

Then, with resolve, Ayame tensed herself for a fight. “Better to use us, then. Iron sand will destroy your puppets, won’t it?”

Suddenly, Sakura shouted “Watch out!” as Sasori forced the iron sand into bullets and sent them raining down. Ayame held up a force field, but the iron sand was strong. The force of the bullets hitting the blue wall in front of them pushed against Ayame, causing her to slide backward. Sakura slipped behind her, putting her hands on Ayame’s shoulder blades, holding her still. 

Sasori was getting angry with none of his attacks making contact. He decided to switch tactics. He gathered up his iron sand, creating a ball in the air in front of him. Ayame and Sakura tensed, watching the display in front of them as the sand fractured and webbed off of each other, creating a jagged spider web stretching out around them. Sakura pushed Ayame and Chiyo backwards, taking the hit from the sharp points of the sand. It sliced through her arm, cheek and shoulder, but Sakura held firm. 

“We need to find the puppetmaster.” Ayame hissed out, eyes roaming around the cave. 

Chiyo looked at her, confused. “He’s standing right there, girl.” 

“No, that’s a puppet.” Ayame shook her head. “That body has no aura. The real Sasori has to be somewhere close, right?”

A sharp gasp left Chiyo. “He hasn’t aged since he left my side. He’s turned himself into a puppet.” 

“Ah,” Sasori began unbuttoning his cloak. “You’ve figured it out, have you?” He dropped the cloak to the ground, revealing his puppet body hidden underneath. “And now, I shall show you what I can do.” 

A long cable with a spear on the end shot out of his stomach, all dripping with purple poison. Sakura dodged the first shot, but the rebound hit her in the side. She hit her knees, crying out, but only for a moment. Her hand shot out to catch the cable, ignoring the pain in her side as she pulled the cable until it all spun off the reel. Taking a good grip, she pulled Sasori forward, spinning him around like a ragdoll. With one final pull of the cable, Sakura’s fist collided with his puppet body, smashing it to pieces. 

As it laid there motionless, pieces scattered everywhere, Ayame walked slowly toward it. Something wasn’t right, it didn’t feel right to her. What was holding the puppet together? There had to be  _ something _ alive inside for Sasori to react, move and talk on its own. The cylinder lying in the pieces, with  _ Scorpion _ written on the end, looked out of place among the flesh-colored pieces. There were blood red threads coming out that looked like blood vessels. 

“It’s a heart, isn’t it?” Ayame asked, picking the cylinder up. “If we don’t destroy this, he will just come back.” She took out a kunai and stabbed through the cylinder. She then threw it on the ground and stomped on it, watching as it broke into pieces. 

“It’s over.” Chiyo smiled, sitting down on a rock with a thud. “We won.” 

Weak, Sakura pulled a vial from her pack. “Antidote.” She mumbled as she pushed the needle point into her thigh. The paling of her skin slowly faded, revealing pink healthy tone. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. 

There was an explosion outside, causing all the women to look in that direction. 

“Shit.” Ayame hissed. “The guys.” 

“Go.” Chiyo motioned toward the entrance. “Find your boys. I’ll follow as soon as I have a breather.” 

Sakura knelt down in front of Chiyo. “Are you hurt?”

Chiyo waved her off. “No, girl. I’m old and tired. Go find your boys.” 

Ayame didn’t listen. Instead she draped Chiyo’s arm over her shoulder and stood them up. With Chiyo leaning on Ayame, Sakura slipped in the other side. Together they carried the old woman in the direction of the explosion.

\--

The bird circled lazily in the sky as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood upon a support beam. Naruto’s shoulders were tense, his back ramrod straight. The anger was palpable in the air as he glared at the other blonde. 

“Some sensei you are, allowing two girls and an old lady to fight for themselves.” Deidara chided. 

Naruto rose to the bait, yelling at Kakashi to go to the girls. Deidara wanted Naruto alone, but he would settle for Naruto and Sasuke. He just wanted Kakashi out of the picture. Instead, he got Naruto flinging himself toward the bird, embedding himself into the mountain face behind Deidara. Kakashi stopped the small bird the blonde man sent toward Naruto, sending it flying back toward the man. While Naruto crawled from the mountain face, Sasuke sent a fireball toward the flying bird, singing a wing in the process. 

Kakashi idly wondered where Gai and his team were, but didn’t have enough time to worry about it as the bird turned it’s trajectory, leading them further away from the cave. Naruto followed after him, Sasuke close on his heels. Kakashi took one final glance back at the cave before continuing on after the boys. He knew they were trained well, could handle themselves, but it still didn’t dampen the fear he felt at leaving the girls alone. 

Kakashi looked ahead, watching Naruto as he jumped from overgrown root to extruding log. The elongated nails on his hands were glistening in the sunlight, growing sharper as Naruto’s emotions overruled him. Sasuke glanced back, worry painted over his face. He’d seen what Naruto was capable of all those years ago on the bridge. The Kyuubi had the ability to make Naruto powerful, but it was a double edged sword. The power came at the price of his reasoning and sanity. Once he was in that power, with the chakra corrupting him, there was no one to pull him out. He had to do it on his own. 

Every attack Deidara aimed down at them seemed to have the express purpose of separating the group. He wanted Naruto on his own, wanted to fight him one-on-one, and the other guys weren’t cooperating. Every bomb was dodged, every attack was thwarted. Deidara was getting frustrated. Itachi had never told him the Leaf ninja were so well trained. 

Sasuke finally pushed himself hard enough to match Naruto’s brutal pace, grabbing onto whatever he could find on the blonde. With a grip of his jacket, he pulled Naruto to a skidding halt. “Stop, Naruto. Think for a minute. We can’t keep chasing him, he’s a long-range fighter and we are just playing into his hands.”

“He has Gaara!” Naruto’s voice was deep, the Kyuubi creeping in more and more. “We can’t just --”

Sasuke gripped both of his shoulders as Kakashi dropped in beside them. “I know. But this isn’t working.” 

“He wants you, Naruto.” Kakashi explained. “He won’t let us get too far out of his reach. We need a plan and you need to calm down.” Once Naruto took a deep breath, and Sasuke felt it was safe to remove his hands from Naruto, Kakashi continued. “He will give us an opening. We just need to trick him into it. We need to bring him down here to our level.”

“How do you want to play this?” Sasuke asked, keeping one eye on Naruto in case the blonde bolts. 

Kakashi scratched at his mask covered chin. “I may have been working on something. I just need to gather the chakra for it.” He looked at Naruto. “Can I trust you to stay with us until I prepared it?”

Begrudgingly, Naruto nodded, his eyes still a deep red. “Fine.” 

As they leapt off the branch, Kakashi’s hands raised in front of him, pooling chakra to his eye, the two teens were quiet. Sasuke wondered what jutsu Kakashi could have been working on, and if it had anything to do with the books he knew the jounin had borrowed from Ayame. Naruto was laser focused on Deidara and the huge white bird carrying Gaara in its mouth. 

“Ready.” Kakashi signaled, lowering his hands from his face. When he opened his eyes, his Sharingan had changed, his pupil becoming a black pinwheel. 

“The Mangekyo.” Sasuke breathed out, shock evident on his face. “How?”

His question went unanswered as Kakashi focused on Deidara above them. The world went fuzzy, spinning like a kaleidoscope. Deidara screamed out as his arm got caught in the jutsu, ripping it off from below the elbow. The shock of the pain tripped Deidara, sending him off kilter. As he stumbled from on top of his bird, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him in the air. While the wind whipped past his face, Naruto summoned a shadow clone and formed a Rasengan. It looked as if he was going after Deidara, but instead the Rasengan cut easily through the bird’s neck. As Deidara fell to the trees, Naruto’s clones grabbed the head, taking it safely to the ground. 

The guys gathered around the bird head, clawing at the clay to get Gaara out. The smell of death met them as the last piece gave way to an opening into the hollow mouth. They gently brought Gaara out, laying him on the ground carefully. Naruto’s vision blurred as he stared at his friend’s lifeless body. His heart ached for the life that was taken way too soon. 

Sasuke felt something watching them, felt a presence that wasn’t familiar, and activated his Sharingan to find the source. Deidara was hiding behind a tree, missing both arms and looking quite haggard. Sasuke wordlessly motioned for Kakashi, them both seeing the Akatsuki member peeking around the tree. Sensing something, Naruto looked up to his team, then following their eyes to the target. Deidara barely had time to move before a shadow clone sprung from behind him, sending a punch directly to his jaw. Deidara heard the sickening crack before the pain hit him. He was sent flying through the air, crashing hard into the ground below. As four clones held him down, the real Naruto landed on top of him, punching with both hands until his fists came away soaked in red blood. He held a hand back, the clone helping form a Rasengan, and sent it straight into Deidara’s chest. As it connected, the body turned into white clay, Naruto’s jutsu burying through it and into the ground. 

As Naruto stared down at the ground, disbelief and anger fighting on his face, Sasuke and Kakashi stared. Naruto’s eyes were a deep red, his pupils slits through the center. As he hunched over the clay body, red bubbling chakra began to seep out of him, coating his body like a cloak. It covered his head, forming two peaks that resembled ears off the sides. Naruto growled, deep and guttural, as the chakra cloak gathered behind him, forming a long tail. 

“Shit.” Kakashi hissed, digging into his pack for the chakra stopping seal Jiraiya had given him. “This is bad.” 

Sasuke sat, awestruck, as a second tail began forming. “What is that?”

“The Kyuubi.” Kakashi answered. “We need to get this seal on his forehead.” 

Kakashi leaped to a log in front of Naruto, calling out his name. It backfired, Naruto pushing from the ground and sending a sharp-nailed hand directly at Kakashi’s face. 

Sasuke looked up as the three women landed beside him. 

“What’s going on?” Sakura asked, taking in the chakra cloak still bubbling around a very angry Naruto. 

Sasuke repeated what Kakashi had told him, which wasn’t much, as Ayame stood up carefully. She began to step forward, her steps slow and deliberate. 

“Ayame, don’t.” Kakashi warned, dropping back in beside the group. “We need to get this seal on him.” 

“Give it to me.” Ayame held out her hand. “I can get close to him. I’ve gotten him out of something similar before.” She remembered the time in her apartment, with Naruto being upset over his newfound knowledge of his parents. The way his eyes turned red, the red of his aura threatening to take over. She brought him back then, she could do it again. 

Kakashi handed the paper over, a silent prayer that she knew what she was doing sent to whichever god was listening. Ayame, again, stepped toward Naruto, footsteps slow but sure. 

“Naruto.” She called out, barely flinching when his gaze settled on her. The two tails whipped threateningly behind him. “I know you’re upset, and you have every right to be. But this isn’t going to help you. We need you to come back to us.” She held out an empty hand, palm up. “You don’t want to hurt me, Naruto. I can help. Just come here.” A tail whipped out, slashing her across the cheek in warning. Blood rushed from the cut there, but Ayame held firm. “Naruto, stop it!” The chakra burned the closer she got, red hot heat searing into her skin. She could feel it radiating off of him in burning waves. Her barked out order got attention, the red eyes widening a fraction. “This isn’t you. You’re stronger than this!” She slowly reached a hand out, reaching for his cheek. “Come back to me.” As her hand slipped beneath the burning, bubbling chakra, it felt as if it was on fire. Her hand connected with the warm skin of Naruto’s cheek, just over his whisker marks. “Come back to me.” A flash of blue, so quick she wondered if she imagined it, and then the red eyes were back, burning brighter. Ayame slapped the chakra seal over his forehead. 

The chakra melted away, leaving the ground singed around them. Ayame’s hand was burning, angry red skin bubbling in blisters, but she kept it there, a grounding presence as he came back to her. When he blinked, red eyes turning to blue, she smiled. He was back. 

“Ayame?” His voice was hoarse as he breathed her name out. Then he fell backwards, Ayame barely catching him with her good hand. 

Sakura was at her side, healing the horrible burns on her hand. Kakashi took Naruto from her, setting him on his knees as he breathed through the floating feeling of passing out. 

A crash of branches and Team Gai appeared beside them, a beaten and bloody Deidara held between them. 

“Were you looking for this?” Lee asked, giving the group a thumbs up. 

Naruto jolted before Ayame placed a hand on his shoulder, her good hand. “Stay here. They’ve got him.” 

He glanced down at where Sakura was bandaging her hand, his eyes widening. “Did I do that?” She shook her head, trying to sooth him. “No. Don’t lie to me. I hurt you.” 

“It wasn’t you, Naruto. It was the Kyuubi. Don’t blame yourself for this.” She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. “It was not you.  _ You _ would never hurt me.” 

It did little to placate him, but his eyes moved from her face to Gaara’s lifeless body. Deidara was still alive, groaning as he was held between Gai and Neji. 

Then, suddenly, Deidara began laughing. Gai and Neji jumped back as the blonde’s body began increasing in size, something bubbling out of him from the inside. He continued to laugh as Neji yelled for everyone to move. The group jumped backwards, but it was too late. An explosion burst out, red and orange flame racing toward them. Then, in an instant, it was gone. 

“What happened?” Sakura asked, readjusting Chiyo’s arm around her neck. “Where did it go?”

Kakashi smirked. “Kamui. I sent it to a different dimension.” 

“That’s a thing you can do?” Ayame looked up, surprised.

Sasuke just stared. “Mangekyo.” Kakashi nodded. 

“Sakura.” Naruto waved his clones over, depositing Gaara’s lifeless body in front of her. “Can you -- Is he --”

Sakura knelt down in front of him, her hands hovering over his chest. “I’m sorry, Naruto...he’s --”

She didn’t finish her sentence, she didn’t have to. Ayame jolted forward, reaching out for Naruto. She grabbed his elbow, twisting herself to face him. The tears flowed freely down his face. 

“Why Gaara?” His voice wavered. “Why is it always Gaara? He just became Kazekage. Why did he have to die like this?”

“Calm down, boy.” Chiyo said, but Naruto rounded on her, tears flying around him. 

“Shut up!” His eyes were wild, his voice breaking. “This wouldn’t have happened if Suna wouldn’t have put a bijuu inside him. Then you label us with a word  _ you  _ created. It’s not fair!” The boy sobbed, covering his eyes with his arm. “I can’t save Gaara. I trained for so long, and still nothing has changed.” Ayame grabbed him, pulling him into an embrace. 

It was painful to watch, the blonde breaking down on Ayame’s shoulder as the redhead rubs his back and tries to sooth him. Chiyo couldn’t believe a Leaf ninja would care so much about a Sand ninja. 

“Why does he care so much?” Chiyo asked out loud. 

Kakashi looked over to her, figuring at this point lying would be stupid. “Naruto is also a jinchuuriki. He understands Gaara better than anyone else here would.”

“And he’d cry for him? Chiyo asked. “Go this far for him?”

Sasuke snorted. “Naruto would do anything for his friends. He’d die for us. And we would die for him.” 

Kakashi looked proud, his visible eye crinkling into a smile. “Naruto had a very similar childhood. Life for a jinchuuriki is never easy, people fear what they don’t understand. But Naruto got lucky. He made friends, and considers his team his family. Gaara doesn’t have that. He didn’t even have his brother and sister for a long time. Naruto was the only one who saw him, who understood his pain, and that goes a long way toward making a friendship that lasts.”

Chiyo nodded, deep in thought. If two children from villages separated by diplomatic borders could create a friendship, then maybe there was hope for the future, yet.

As Naruto cried, Chiyo limped forward, kneeling in front of Gaara. She made a couple of hand motions before placing both hands over Gaara’s chest. Sakura’s eyes widened as she watched her. 

“Chiyo-baa-sama! That jutsu will --” At Sakura’s words, Chiyo just looked over her shoulder and smiled. 

“I know, child.” Chiyo sighed. “I have done so many things wrong in my life. But here, in my final hour, I can finally do something right.”

Naruto lifted his head from Ayame’s shoulder long enough to watch Chiyo begin. “What are you doing?”

“She’s bringing Gaara back to life.” Sakura said. “It’s a special jutsu Chiyo-baa-sama created. She will exchange her life for his.” 

There was complete silence as the group just watched, Naruto wiping his eyes on his sleeve as her blue chakra glowed around her hands. She was shaking with the effort of the jutsu. “I don’t have enough chakra.” Chiyo cursed as the blue chakra faded around her hands. “I can’t finish it.”

Naruto knelt in front of her, holding his hands out. “Use mine.” He looked so serious, Chiyo was taken back. “Use my chakra.” 

She nodded. “Put your hands on top of mine.” As she worked, she looked up at Naruto. “The future will be different, and you two will shape it that way.” 

Ayame stood guard behind him, watching as Naruto’s chakra was used to bring Gaara back. Little by little, the color began to return to him, taking the lifeless gray and leaving pink in its place. As Chiyo slowly got weaker, Gaara began returning to consciousness. Pale green eyes finally opened and Naruto was there as the first thing he’d see. 

“Naruto?” Gaara tried to sit up, but his body trembled with weakness. Naruto gave him a gentle push on his shoulder to get Gaara straight up. He looked around at the group, then his eyes landed on Chiyo, who was being held by Sakura. Understanding flooded his features as he realized what had happened.

With Gaara being taken care of by Naruto, Ayame hit the ground in front of Sakura, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at Chiyo. The two girls shared a look as the tears flowed. It didn’t take long for the Sand ninja to arrive, led by Kankuro and Temari.

They all gathered around Gaara, a circle of surprised and happy faces cheering and smiling to see their Kazekage alive. Gaara, with wide green eyes, were shocked. He’d spent so long thinking the village still hated him, and were afraid of him, that he’d never guessed they would care if he lived or died. Temari knelt down next to her brother and hugged him. Gaara tensed before melting into the hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She whispered as Kankuro knelt on the other side. “We all are.”


	6. Chapter 6

The trek back to Suna was long and slow. There were tired and injured ninja, a Kazekage who was literally brought back to life, and the lifeless body of Chiyo being carried on a makeshift stretcher. When Suna’s tall walls came into view, the group let out a sigh of relief. The sound of blowing sand gave way to cheers of people. The closer they got to the walls, the more in focus they became. And the thousands of people standing on the walls. 

“Is that...the village?” Ayame pointed toward the crowd of people standing on the levels of the walls. “Damn, what a welcome home.”

Gaara’s eyes were wide as he saw them and  _ heard  _ them. He could  _ hear _ them cheering his name, his title, how happy they are that he’s alive, he’s safe, he’s  _ home _ . He had to stop walking, pulling Kankuro and Naruto, who were holding him up, to a halt. They cared about him. They weren’t afraid of him coming back, or angry he  _ survived _ . They were  _ happy  _ and Gaara didn’t know how to handle that. 

“Are you ready?” Kankuro asked, his voice low so the rest of the group couldn’t hear. 

Gaara gave a slow nod and they continued walking again. All of the shinobi in Suna were standing in front of the village entrance, providing their own cheers and chants. When Gaara reached the gates, everything stopped. They waited for him to talk, to say anything. 

The only thing Gaara could think to say was “I’m home.” 

\--

Tsunade welcomed the two groups home by forcing them to stand in her office while she read the mission report. Gai and Kakashi stood behind their teams, pride on their faces. 

“The only casualty was Chiyo, and that was self-inflicted.” Tsunade sat the report down. “I count that as a mission accomplished. Suna still has their Kazekage and two Akatsuki members are dead.” She knew, however, that  _ something _ was missing. Ayame and Sakura were giving her a look that screamed there was more to the story. “Team Gai, good work. You’re dismissed. Team Kakashi, stay here.” She waited until Team Gai filtered from the room before activating the privacy seals and turned back to the group. “Okay, spill it.” 

“Itachi was there.” Kakashi started for Sasuke, hand on the young Uchiha’s shoulder. “He...talked to Sasuke.”

“Sasuke?” Tsunade prodded, wanting the teen to talk. “What did he say to you?”

“He didn’t -- He  _ showed _ me.” Sasuke motioned vaguely to his eyes. “I witnessed it all through his eyes.”

Surprise showed on Tsunade’s face. “Oh. And you trust that he showed you the truth?”

“Yes.” Sasuke gave a sharp, quick nod. “I know the truth now. All of it.” He knew what Tsunade wanted, him to run through the entire story and prove Itachi’s innocence, but Sasuke still felt ripped open, the wound fresh and raw. “You know about the coup, about how Itachi was trying to stop it from both sides. Danzo was the one who put the final idea in his head. He convinced Itachi that the coup would lead to a world war and the entire clan being slaughtered, including me. To circumvent that, Danzo told him to slay the clan, but keep me alive. There’s another Uchiha out there, someone older. Itachi thought he was Uchiha Madara.” 

“Madara?” Tsunade sat up straight. “Can’t be. He’d be over 100 by now.” She rubbed her chin. “Did this Madara help Itachi?”

“Yes.”

The room felt heavy with emotion. Sasuke was breathing heavily, relishing the gentle squeeze of Kakashi’s hand on his shoulder. It was his only grounding presence. He was afraid to look to his team. He didn’t talk to them the entire way home, just tried to sit by himself and get lost in his thoughts. They let him sit in silence, but they never left his side. Now, as he spilled everything his brother had shown him, he was afraid at what he’d find in their faces. He couldn't handle pity. Not after all of this. 

Tsunade took a deep breath. “You’ve earned a break, Sasuke. You  _ need _ a break. Mental health is just as important as physical health. I’m not naive enough to assume these three will leave you alone with your thoughts, so let me give you some advice. Talk it out with them. Voice your fears and concerns. The last thing these three are going to do is  _ judge you _ . Rely on your friends. They are your greatest strength.” 

Kakashi looked between his four kids, seeing the resolve set on Naruto’s face, the easy concern on Sakura’s, the gentle calming on Ayame’s, and smiled. Sasuke would be alright if he left the boy in their hands. He smiled at the group and squeezed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “I think you four should talk. Maybe a little Team 7 sleepover?” 

\--

The four teens found themselves at Naruto’s apartment, since it was the only place with privacy seals. Ayame scanned the area on the way home, feeling for any auras she wasn’t familiar with. The group was quiet, choosing to let Sasuke stay in his thoughts. 

The apartment was cold, having been away from it for a week. Ayame filled the kettle and snapped it on as Naruto activated the privacy seals and double checked to see that they were working. Sasuke sat down at the table and pillowed his head in his folded arms. Sakura sat beside him, arm on his bicep. 

“No one outside, and privacy sealed in here.” Naruto announced, flopping on the floor across from Sasuke. “We can talk whenever you’re ready.” 

Sasuke hummed, not raising his head until Ayame sat a cup of tea in front of him. She gave him a tired smile as she sat down. 

“You two look a lot alike.” Sakura said. “Can definitely see the family resemblance.” 

“We both look like mom.” Sasuke’s voice was low, filled with memories. It was the most he’d spoken about his mother in years. “She was beautiful.” 

The other three stayed silent, let Sasuke talk more than he ever has. He talked about his childhood, how Itachi would give him piggyback rides on the way home from training. He told them about his father, always comparing him to Itachi and never giving Sasuke an identity of his own. The first time his father ever alluded to Sasuke he was proud of him. 

Then he told them about his journey through Itachi’s memories. His childhood all the way through the coup. How Shisui took his own life and how the Sandaime and Danzo ordered him to become a double agent. He talked about Itachi’s feelings and being torn between his clan and his village. How he made the hardest decision he’d ever made, and how it was all to save Sasuke. 

Sasuke’s voice cracked as he told the story. The emotions flooding through him. 

“I can’t figure out how I’m supposed to feel.” He said, hands fisted on the table. “Should I be angry? Happy?”

Ayame reached over, laying her hand over his closed fist. “There is no manual for this, Sasuke. You feel how you feel, it’s not right or wrong.”

“Whether Itachi was right or wrong,” Sakura chimed in. “He still hurt you. You’re allowed to be mad at him and still love him.” 

“He’s family.” Ayame agreed. “Family is complicated on the best of days.” 

Naruto looked between his friends, not sure how to help the situation. He never had parents, or siblings. How to feel around them wasn’t his area. He knew that he wasn’t angry with his parents anymore, not when they did what they did to save the village. Especially since they expected him to be well taken care of. It wasn’t their fault he wasn’t, it was the village’s fault. Naruto looked to Ayame, whose father kept her hidden in her village in a misguided way to protect her. He looked to Sakura, whose parents didn’t understand her wanting to be a ninja and just wanted their headstrong daughter to sit down and  _ listen _ once in a while. Then he looked at Sasuke, who just wanted his father’s love, his acknowledgement, and his prodigy brother’s attention. 

He could appreciate what they all went through, but he would probably never fully  _ understand. _

Before he could get too far into his head, a hand slipped into his, linking their fingers together and squeezing. He glanced at Ayame, who smiled at him and squeezed his hand again. Naruto smiled back, small and sweet. 

There was a lull in conversation as Sasuke got stuck in his head. Ayame looked at him, thinking of something to say to bring him out of his reverie. 

“Itachi’s kind of cute.” Ayame mumbled out. The other three just stared at her. “What? I’m being honest.” 

There was a pause before Sakura shrugged. “He kind of was, wasn’t he?” There was another pause before both girls began laughing. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I hate both of you.” 

\--

Ayame woke in the morning being way too hot. Opening her eyes, she saw why. Naruto was laying, his head on her chest, snoring. His arm and leg thrown over her, holding her still. She brushed flyaway blonde hair from her mouth and looked over at where Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping. Those two were still asleep, both breathing slow and even. Sasuke had an arm bent above his head, his other laying over his chest. Sakura was practically in a ball on her side. Pulling at her chakra, she used her wind affinity to blow cool air over her face, trying to cool her down without waking Naruto up. 

Succumbing to her fate of being trapped under a snoring tanned blonde, Ayame brushed more flyaway hair from her mouth. Naruto’s hair was soft and thick. It couldn’t be tamed, just like the rest of him, and stuck out in wild spikes. She ran her fingers through it, undoing knots as she went. It smelled like his shampoo, some weird scent they sell at the discount store. He shifted next to her, hooking his leg further around hers. Ayame smiled, lightly scratching at his scalp. 

From how he was laying, she couldn’t see his face, but she could imagine it. In sleep Naruto’s features smoothed out, making him look younger. The arm he had thrown over her was gripping her side, keeping him close to her. She stared at that arm, the tanned skin and lean muscle hidden beneath. She’d seen those arms punch people, power a Rasengan, and carry small children to safety. She’d seen those hands hold chopsticks, make angry fists, and hold her hand. They never used to link their fingers together, that was something new. Not that she minded, she definitely didn’t. 

Naruto snorted, smacking his lips as he nuzzled into her chest. It was then she realized he was laying directly on top of her breasts. And now he was nuzzling them. Naruto must have realized what he was laying on, too, because he jumped up, his eyes wide and cheeks red. He looked everywhere but at Ayame, scratching his hands through his hair. 

“I -- I was -- Those are your -- I’m really sorry.” 

Ayame couldn’t help but chuckle at him. The tips of his ears were red with how embarrassed he was. She couldn’t help but think how cute he looked like that. Before he could stutter out another apology, Ayame grabbed his pillow and threw it at his head. “I’m not mad, Naruto. It’s fine.” 

“Okay, yeah...we’re good?” Ayame rolled her eyes and nodded. “Okay, um...yeah, good.” 

“Eloquent as always, moron.” Sasuke’s voice was hoarse with sleep. He sat up, petting his hair back down. 

Naruto scoffed. “And you still look like you have a duck’s ass for hair.” 

Sasuke shot him a glare. 

Sakura sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Did I hear something about a duck?”

Ayame stood up, walking toward the bathroom. Before shutting the door, she peeked around the door frame. “Quack-suke.” She shut the door before Sasuke could come running at her, swearing. 

As Ayame and Sasuke argued at the door, the apartment window slid open. Kakashi slipped in, waving at Sakura and Naruto before glancing to where the other two were still fighting around the bathroom door. 

“Do I want to know?” Kakashi asked, pointing in Ayame and Sasuke’s direction. 

Sakura smirked. “Something about a duck. I don’t know anymore.” 

Kakashi’s eyebrow raised. “Okay.” He hopped up on Naruto’s kitchen counter. “Well, when they’re done, the Hokage would like to see you four.” 

At that, Sakura sent another pillow flying toward the bathroom door, effectively smacking Sasuke in the back of his head. “Oi! Pay attention!” The pillow came flying back at her, followed by Sasuke who had Ayame on his back, practically giving him a choke hold. 

“Get off of me.” He tried to flip her off, but she caught his ankle with her foot, sending them both to the floor. “I fucking hate you.” 

Ayame was too busy laughing to respond, holding her stomach and rolling on the floor. Sasuke pushed himself up, kicking her in the shin. 

“You two really do act like brother and sister.” Kakashi sounded exasperated as he talked and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Get dressed. The Hokage wants to see you in twenty minutes.” 

It took them ten minutes to fight over who gets dressed and where before they were finally out the door. Kakashi followed behind the four on the way to the tower, listening to their chatter and watching as Ayame and Naruto attempted to hide the way they laced their fingers together. If Sakura and Sasuke noticed, which Kakashi was pretty sure they did, neither of them said anything. 

The two were always close. Kakashi always noted how instant their connection seemed to be. Whether it was due to the Third putting them next door to each other, or just to the way Ayame seemed to just  _ understand _ Naruto, he wasn’t sure. She evened him out, ironed out some of his socialization issues, things he would have learned had he had people who cared for him. Kakashi had learned a lot about the terrible conditions Naruto survived in, Ayame being very forthcoming in the years Naruto was gone. There were things Kakashi hated himself for, and leaving Naruto to the government was definitely one of them. He let his grief over losing Minato and Kushina keep him from fighting for Naruto. Although twelve years late, Ayame was his saving grace. 

“Sensei?” Ayame drew him out of his head. “You okay?” 

She had let go of Naruto’s hand and slowed down her walking to match his pace. He looked down at her and smiled. “I’m fine.” 

“Uh-huh.” She didn’t look convinced. “Now tell me the truth.” 

The tower was coming into view, giving Kakashi a good segue out of the conversation. He motioned toward the tower. “I’m fine, Ayame. You focus on our Hokage.” 

She gave him a side eye, but did jog back up to Naruto, taking his hand again. They climbed the stairs, Sakura chatting away with medical jargon and Sasuke listening with his head bent toward her. Naruto was pointing at something on the Hokage mountain with Ayame nodding in agreement as Naruto’s hand spanned the length of the rock wall. Kakashi smiled, watching his kids and being proud of who they were becoming. 

Naruto pushed the door to the Hokage’s office open, announcing his presence with his loud, booming voice. Tsunade chastised him, throwing a sake cup toward his head. Naruto dodged it, letting the piece of ceramic smash against the wall. 

“Well, that wasn’t very nice, Tsunade-baa-chan.” Naruto wagged a finger at her. “You could have hurt somebody.” Tsunade’s answer was to show the blonde her middle finger. “And now you’ve hurt my feelings.” 

“Quiet, brat.” She stood up and grabbed a scroll off her desk. She walked forward until she was in front of Sasuke. “This came this morning. I thought you should know.” 

Sasuke opened the scroll and read through it. His eyes widened. “Itachi sent this?”

“Itachi?” Naruto repeated, leaning over Sasuke’s shoulder. “What’s he want?”

“To tell you Sasori had a spy in Orochimaru’s hideout.” Tsunade explained as Sasuke gripped the scroll in both hands. “He’s given us a time and a place Sasori was supposed to meet them. Itachi believes that Orochimaru nor the spy have any idea Sasori is dead.”

Ayame and Sakura shared a look. “So,” Ayame began, “if we can get to the meeting spot we can take down Orochimaru?”

“In theory, this should give you a chance to ask questions. We need to take this spy alive, if possible. Ibiki has a spot ready for him in Interrogation.” Tsunade stepped back, hiking one hip on her desk. “I know I said you could get a break, Sasuke, but we’re running out of time. Can I rely on you five to bring in this spy?”

The group agreed, Sakura taking the mission scroll from Tsunade’s hand. “You can count on us, Tsunade-shisho.” 

“Suck up.” Ayame muttered under her breath, earning an elbow from Sakura. 

\--

As the group walked through the forest, Ayame began to feel a familiar aura following them. Green light as seafoam and a blue as dark as midnight.  _ Sai _ . He was leaping through the trees after them, staying just far enough as to not be heard. Sai either forgot Ayame could sense auras, or thought he was out of range. 

The benefit of being with the same sensei since they were genin was knowing each other inside and out. They had their own set of hand signals and code words, ones that no one else in Konoha knew. It made maintaining privacy when in the open easier. Like, for instance, now. Danzo’s spy was following them, and Ayame needed to let the group know. 

Then she felt another aura. A bronze color with yellow branching through it. This one was moving swiftly through the trees, aura appearing and disappearing in quick succession. It didn’t take long for them to land in front of Kakashi, halting the group in their tracks. 

“Kakashi-senpai.” The man dressed in traditional ANBU uniform and a mask that resembled a cat, stood in attention, hands clasped behind his back and feet shoulder width apart. 

“At ease.” Kakashi seemed surprised to see the ANBU member in front of him. “What can I do for you?”

“I am ordered to join your group.” He eased his stance, but kept his muscles tense. 

The group watched him intently, waiting for Kakashi to give them orders. Instead, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, what are we calling you this time?” The jounin asked. 

The ANBU agent gave a quick nod. “Yamato.”

“Another member?” Naruto complained. “Don’t we have enough of them?”

Sakura hushed him, but Kakashi just turned his head with a smile. “I’m sure Yamato has a special reason for being here.”

“Yes.” Yamato nodded. “I have a special ability to help suppress the Kyuubi’s chakra.” At that, Naruto gave a jolt. “As we know, Naruto, you have been losing control, I am here to help keep you in control.” 

Naruto glared. “I am in control. I’m fine.” 

“Naruto,” Kakashi turned to the blonde. “Lady Tsunade is worried about you. I’m sure this is just a precaution.” 

Crossing his arms, Naruto looked away from them and into the forest. He knew the Kyuubi was gaining control, it’s how he first learned about the power to begin with. But he had it under control, he could keep it contained. Unless something happened, like with Gaara...then Naruto had to admit the emotions could allow the red chakra to take over. But that was rare, right? A one-time thing? Not like when he was training with Jiraiya. That was different, they were  _ trying _ to bring the Kyuubi out. He wouldn’t actually let himself get that far gone, not again. 

He glanced over at his team, focusing on Ayame. He remembered what happened to Jiraiya, the hole in his chest gaping and bleeding. He remembered his mentor being unconscious for days, being afraid he wouldn’t wake up, being so terrified he had been the one that killed the great Jiraiya. What if that happened again? What if he hurt Sakura, or Sasuke, or Kakashi...or Ayame? The scar left on Jiraiya was an angry, nasty thing. He couldn’t leave another scar like that. Not again. 

When Naruto turned back around, he saw Kakashi talking to Yamato, Sakura and Sasuke listening in on the conversation. Ayame, however, was watching Naruto. She tilted her head, questioning him. Something on his face must have answered her question, making her slowly walk toward him. He stood still, arms still crossed in front of him. He was mad, but not at her. Mad at himself for not being able to control the monster inside of him. Mad that Tsunade thought he needed someone to be there  _ in case.  _ Mad at his father for putting the monster inside of him in the first place. 

Ayame put her hands on his forearms, pushing until he unfolded his arms. She took his hands in hers and laced their fingers together. Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. If Naruto cleared his mind, just focused on the here and now, he could hear Ayame breathing, hear the wind through the leaves, and it helped him calm down. When he opened his eyes, Ayame was smiling at him, soft and sweet. 

“I can control it.” It sounded hollow, even to him.

Her red hair was falling out of the plaits at the sides, the wind blowing the wispy strands around. Her green eyes looked into him. Then, with a sigh, she just shook her head. “Naruto, you know you’re my best friend. I have never, and will never, judge you. When you’re ready, I’m here to listen.” She squeezed his hands. “Something happened while you were gone, something huge. I can see it in your face.” 

He tried to deny it, to shake his head and pretend nothing happened when he was fourteen and Jiraiya almost died. He felt her let go of his hand, but then that hand was on his cheek. “I can’t…”

“When you’re ready.” She repeated, nodding. “I’ll be here.” 

Keeping a hold of one of his hands, she pulled him toward the group. He felt the eyes of his team on him, but tried to ignore them. He’s ignored stares most of his life, he can do it again. 

“Ayame.” Kakashi’s voice rang out in the otherwise quiet forest. “You had something to say earlier, before Yamato dropped in.”

“Oh! Yeah, we have a shadow.” She turned to Sasuke and smirked before turning around and staring into the forest. “Come on out, Sai!”

There was a moment where nothing happened, but Ayame kept her eyes trained on a particular tree. Then, slowly, the thin, dark haired teen walked out of the brush, hands up. The same creepy, fake smile was plastered on his face as he neared the group. 

“What does Danzo want, now?” Sasuke frowned, eyes narrowed as he took Sai in. Of anything Sai did, the smile was the most unnerving. “We’re busy.” 

“Lord Danzo would like me to join you.” Sai kept his fake smile on his face. “He believes that you two would be better off leaving your team and creating one that would benefit you more.” 

Sasuke and Ayame stopped and looked at each other. 

“Is...is he serious?” Ayame rolled her eyes. 

Sasuke snorted, shaking his head. “We are on a team that benefits us.” He waved Sai off. 

Sai took another step forward, dropping his hands to his sides. “I am also to remind you that you two have surpassed your sensei. Tsunade trained this girl and implanted all of her ideals. The jinchuuriki is a monster and isn’t worth being around.” 

Ayame’s eyes flashed white. She stalked forward, sneering at Sai and pulled her fist back. Wrapping her fist in a force field, Ayame smashed her fist into Sai’s jaw, sending the dark haired teen backwards. His back slammed into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. 

With shaking hands, Ayame started to walk toward Sai again, but Naruto grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Instead, she chose to tell him off. “Don’t ever talk about Naruto like that again, Sai, or I will make sure you eat through a straw, understand me?”

Sai rubbed at his jaw, the side of his face already turning black and purple. He nodded slowly, showing more emotion in his frightened expression than he ever had. Sakura, the only medic nin in the group, stood stock still, not helping the injured teen at all. 

Instead, Sakura put one hand on her hip and smirked. “I’d heal you, but I apparently have Tsunade’s ideals and those don’t extend to healing assholes.” 

Kakashi snickered, putting a hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “Please see if something is broken before we send him on his way.” 

Sakura huffed, but did approach Sai. She kneeled down and gave him her best fake smile. “Hold still.” Her voice was fake happy as she reached out. He winced as her green glowing hand touched his jaw. As the black and purple bruise began to fade, Sakura turned toward Ayame. “You did break it. Good girl.” 

When Sakura was finished, and Sai’s swollen jaw was back to normal, he jumped up and backed against the tree. “I will relay the message to Lord Danzo.” With a couple quick hand signs, Sai disappeared in a flurry of black ink. 

There was a pause before the teens began laughing. Yamato just stared at them, removing his face mask to get a better look. Kakashi walked over to where Sai was, seeing items from his backpack lying on the ground. Amidst the items was a sketchbook. He picked it up, flipping through the pages, seeing drawings of a dark haired boy fighting multiple enemies. The opposite of the book showed a white haired boy doing the same thing. When he got to the middle there was an unfinished picture of the dark haired boy with no facial features. 

Yamato stood beside Kakashi, also looking at the book. “Well, what do we have here?”

“Not sure.” Kakashi pocketed the book and scratched his chin. “Guess we will have to ask when we give it back.” 

\--

Sai appeared in Danzo’s office, looking haggard and terrified. The old man looked at him, eyebrow raising. “Well?”

“I relayed your message. The Uchiha doesn’t seem to like me very much. Arai punched me when I talked about the jinchuuriki. The mission failed, sir.” Sai absentmindedly rubbed at his still sore jaw. 

Danzo nodded, looking down at his desk. “I guess we need to advance to the next step. For some reason our last plan didn’t work. Neither of them turned against the Leaf. But, that’s okay. We will not give up easily.” 

Sai nodded. 

“I’m not quite ready for Orochimaru, however. So, for now, stay close. I’ll have everything ready soon.”

\--

As the meeting place came close, Kakashi slowed the group to a stop. He and Yamato had been speaking, trying to figure out a strategy. Since Yamato could use wood style, he was the best for transforming into Sasori. It would look more realistic like that. However, Ayame and Sakura were the two who actually  _ met _ Sasori, knew how he talked and acted. Kakashi set those three together, letting them work on Yamato until he was the perfect Sasori clone. 

Amidst the girls telling Yamato what he’d done wrong and how to fix it, Kakashi turned to the two boys. “Ayame may have the biggest issue with Orochimaru, but Sasuke, you also have one. That man tried to curse you and take you away. Ayame’s grandfather’s library saved you, and if we didn’t have that knowledge, I’m afraid to know what would have happened. Keep your wits about you And remember, see underneath the underneath.” He put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “And you, blondie...don’t let Orochimaru rile you up. He thrives on conflict. Don’t give him what he wants.” 

One benefit of having a wood user in the group means no more camping outdoors. Yamato was nice enough each night to build them an actual house to stay in. The two elders in the group took first watch, going over strategy for the upcoming mission. It was nearing midnight when Yamato noticed Ayame and Naruto had migrated closer to each other while sleeping. They were on their sides, facing each other, with their hands touching. He looked from the two sleeping teens to Kakashi. 

“Do they do that often?” He asked, hiking a thumb in their direction. 

Kakashi smirked. “They always have, actually.” He looked over at them, seeing how their heads were tilted toward each other. Even in sleep they couldn’t help their gravitational pull. “She came to us when she was twelve. Those two created a bond instantly and it’s only gotten stronger.” 

“Are they…?” Yamato waved his hand in a circular motion.

Kakashi understood it anyway. “Actually, no. I’d place my bets it won’t be long, though.” 

As if in answer, Ayame and Naruto slid their hands a little closer together, their pinkies hooking around each other. Kakashi smirked under his mask, shrugging when Yamato raised an eyebrow at him. 

\--

The bridge came into view between the trees of the forest. The four teens took their places, hiding amongst the brush. Yamato transformed into his impression of Sasori, complete with all the changes Ayame and Sakura directed him to make. Kakashi made sure everyone was in position before hiding himself. 

They all watched with bated breath as Yamato slowly moved the heavy wooden body toward the center of the bridge. Naruto, who was never able to stay still, fidgeted in his spot, finding a stick and drawing some seal in the dirt. Ayame watched him draw for a second, trying to see what kind of seal he was making, but couldn’t make it out. She looked over at Sakura and Sasuke and shrugged. 

When the sun was high in the sky, Ayame felt a familiar aura moving quickly toward Yamato. She nudged Naruto, nodding her head in Yamato’s direction. He dropped his stick and trained his eyes on the bridge. In order to get Kakashi’s attention, she blew a light breeze of air toward his sandal, letting it cascade over his exposed toes. Kakashi turned around, raising an eyebrow at her. She signed back at him:  _ Kabuto _ . There was a beat before Kakashi nodded, looking back toward the bridge. 

Kabuto stepped out of the forest, cloak hood covering his head. He met Yamato half way on the bridge, glancing around as if he was nervous. 

“Were you followed?” Yamato asked, his voice deep and rough the way the girls schooled him. They’d explained Sasori wasn’t one for formalities. He was rude, pretentious, a bully and Yamato was playing the part as well as he can. 

“No.” Kabuto shook his head before pulling his cloak hood down. “Do you have what I came for?”

“I need you to answer a question, first.” Yamato was sweating inside of the wooden body. “Where is Orochimaru’s hideout?”

Kabuto tilted his head, giving Yamato a questioning look. He must have answered his unasked question because he just shrugged. “He moves around a lot. We are in the desert right now, but that will only be until next week. He’s talking about our mountain hideout next.” He talked about it so flippantly. “Now --”

Before Kabuto could finish his sentence, a rustle in the brush behind him startled the man. At the same time Ayame stood up, her eyes wide. Naruto grabbed for her, trying to pull her back down. Ayame shrugged him off, trying to walk past Kakashi, who also grabbed her. 

“Orochimaru.” She hissed out, pulling herself from Kakashi. He grabbed her again, pulling her behind the tree with him. “Sensei.” 

Kakashi put his hand over her mouth, his eye hard with how he looked at her. “Stop. You will get yourself and Yamato killed.”

She glared at him, but stood still. Sasuke and Sakura watched from their hiding spots, surprised at Ayame’s outburst. Naruto shifted himself closer to them, as quiet as he could, to grab Ayame’s hand. She pulled it back, her eyes trained on the bridge. The sannin stepped out of the forest, a serpentine smile on his face. 

Kabuto jumped into action, taking a kunai and slicing through Yamato’s disguise. Orochimaru laughed as the splinters of wood scattered around them. Yamato stood his ground, kunai gripped in his hand tightly. 

“Now,” Orochimaru purred out. “Time to bring out the other little mice. I know my Sasuke-kun is hiding back there. As is the Arai girl. Oh, and the jinchuuriki is back there, too? Just delivering them all to me, are we?”

Yamato’s hand barely came up to give the signal before Ayame was in front of him, followed quickly by the other hiding ninja. They flanked Ayame, poised to reach for her if she did anything irrational. 

“Long time no see.” Kabuto said with a sneer on his face. Ayame glared, narrowing her eyes at the two ninja in front of her. “Oh, don’t be that way.” 

Orochimaru licked his lips, looking directly at Sasuke. “Hello, Sasuke-kun. I see you’ve gotten stronger. That’s a nice blade on your back, boy. I could make you a better one.” 

Sasuke drew his eyes down. “Not interested.” 

“You will change your mind, Sasuke-kun. When Itachi sends you away, licking your wounds, you will want to come to me. I’ll be waiting.” Orochimaru flickered his eyes over to Ayame. “Little girl, I see the anger in your eyes. If you want your revenge, I’m standing right here.” 

Ayame’s hands fisted at her sides until her knuckles turned white. She wanted to attack him, wanted to kill him, but she knew Kakashi was beside her, ready to stop her. Instead, Ayame bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood. A mantra in her head of  _ don’t let him win, don’t let him rile you up, don’t let him get under your skin _ tried to drown him out. 

“Your mother was beautiful. Not so much now. Kabuto has been using her body for his experiments. She’s been very helpful.” Orochimaru paused to gauge her reaction. Her eyes flashed white. “Your grandfather was a hard man to kill, I will admit. He definitely didn’t go quietly, and fought until the end. Do you want to know his last words?” Ayame was shaking with anger, her eyes turned white and glowed an intense blue. The wind whipped around them, shaking the bridge. Orochimaru wasn’t deterred at all. “He begged me to let you alone, let you run to Konoha. He  _ begged _ . It was pathetic.”

The wind stopped. The air went stagnant and heavy, pushing down on them. Sasuke tried to reach out to her, tried to stop the maelstrom he felt was coming. He was too late. Suddenly the wind kicked back up, coming from around Ayame and blowing directly at Orochimaru. The sannin staggered, eyes widening in surprise. In all his research Kabuto had done, the one common thing he’d written about her was her lack of control. If she is angry, the Chikaragan makes her drunk on power. Orochimaru wanted to see what she could do, and was surprised at how the air around them seemed to do her bidding. 

The redhead held her hands out in front of her, palms facing Orochimaru. The chakra took the air and sharpened it into points, sending them flying at sannin. He dodged one, but got caught in the shoulder by the other. He just laughed, watching the blood run down his sleeve. Kabuto wrapped the green chakra around his hand, slicing through the air toward Ayame. She sent a force field his direction, staggering him backward. Orochimaru took that opportunity to send snakes from his hands, grabbing Ayame’s hands and pulling her forward. In a split second a sword slid out of one of the snake’s mouth, slicing directly through Ayame’s abdomen. With a flick of his wrist, Orochimaru threw Ayame over the side of the bridge. 

Yamato caught her with his wood jutsu, but Naruto saw red. He yelled as she fell over, reaching his hand out to grab her. Then he rounded on the sannin, eyes red and pupils slit down the middle. He heard Yamato pull her on the bridge, saw Sakura run to her side, green chakra wrapping her hands. 

Sasuke tried. He grabbed the blonde’s arm, yelling in his ear that Ayame was okay, that Sakura was healing her, to calm down. Naruto was too far gone. The chakra cloak surrounded him, burning Sasuke’s hand. The teen jumped back, cradling his hand against his chest. Kakashi dug in his pack for the seal Jiraiya had given him, but he was too late. A second tail formed before Naruto pushed off, slicing his sharp claws through the air, narrowly missing Orochimaru’s chest. The sannin jumped backwards, landing on dirt and grass. 

The bridge began giving way, buckling under the condensed pressure of the Kyuubi’s dense chakra. The metal supports bent and swayed as the chakra cloak formed another tail. Jiraiya had told Kakashi Naruto can maintain his sanity through three tails. The fourth tail was when the Kyuubi took over, relying on pure murderous instinct past that point. Kakashi had found the seal, but couldn’t get close to Naruto. The chakra was too dense, too hot. As the bridge finally gave way, Kakashi and Sasuke leaped from the bridge. Yamato grabbed the two girls, hauling them off the bridge and placing them safely onto the ground. Sakura continued to heal Ayame, the wound closing under her palms. 

Seeing there was no talking to Naruto, Sasuke turned to Kakashi for some order, some idea on what to do, but all he saw was fear. They watched as Naruto, on all fours and covered in bubbling red chakra, punched Orochimaru hard enough to send him flying through the trees. The crackling of wood and brush could be heard as the sannin cracked through huge tree trunks. Sasuke tried again, yelling Naruto’s name, but the blonde just ran through the forest, following his prey. 

_ The bars of the Kyuubi’s cage loomed in front of Naruto, cold water splashing around his ankles. It was dark in the cage, but the red eyes glowed as the fox chuckled.  _

_ “Who do you want to kill?” He taunted, a vulpine smile that showed teeth on his monstrous face.  _

_ Naruto held his hand out in front of him, the red chakra bubbling around his feet. The fox sneered, impatiently waiting for Naruto to walk toward the seal.  _

Ayame’s eyes cracked open, the bright orb of the sun the first thing she saw. Sakura’s pink hair slowly came into focus as Ayame’s eyes roamed around, looking for something familiar. 

“Oh, thank the gods!” Sakura exclaimed, noticing Ayame’s open eyes. Sasuke’s face came into view, his eyes wide and fearful. 

“Why would you attack that crazy bastard?” Sasuke hissed. “Absolutely stupid!”

Ayame pushed herself up. She eyed the destroyed bridge, the wide path cut through the forest, and the severe lack of Naruto. Then she saw the smoke and heard the noises of a monstrous fight. “Naruto?”

Kakashi knelt in front of her. “He thought you were dead. The Kyuubi took over.” Before Ayame could jump to her feet, her sensei placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s too late for the seal. That’s what Yamato is for, remember?”

The man in question had a hand to his ear, listening for something. “He’s got Orochimaru on the defensive. There is a huge part of the forest leveled to nothing but dirt.” Then, as his eyes widened, Yamato threw his hands out. “Move!” 

Without much warning Naruto came crashing through the forest, landing on the edge of the chasm. There was a sword, as long as the length of forest, pressed against his stomach. The chakra cloak was red with blood and shredded skin. Ayame pushed herself up on her feet, stumbling toward him. 

“Naruto!” She yelled, watching as Naruto pushed the sword away from him, whipping it around to the opposite side of the bridge. As his eyes focused on her, she shuddered from the pure hatred emanating from them. “Naruto, please. I’m here, I’m fine. Come back to me.” His tails whipped dangerously behind him, but Ayame stood still, arm extended. “Come back to me.” 

Yamato took the moment of motionlessness as his opportunity, performing the jutsu that brought wooden posts wrapping around his limbs and tails. The posts expelled from the ground as Yamato began performing the jutsu that removes the Kyuubi’s chakra from around him. Naruto screamed, his body pure red from coagulated blood. As the last shred of red chakra was pulled out of him, Naruto’s body fell to its knees. Ayame ran, tripping over herself to get to Naruto’s side. Her hands hovered over him, afraid to touch the teen. Sakura hit the ground on the opposite side, green glowing hands slowly repairing the damage. As Naruto’s tanned skin began to grow back, and the painful moans stopped coming out, Ayame slowly took a deep breath. 

“He’ll be awake soon, I imagine.” Sakura sat back, wiping her brow. “He always did heal fast.” 

There was silence until Yamato broke through. “Orochimaru and Kabuto left. Likely running toward their hideout. My clone is in pursuit.” 

Kakashi nodded, turning back to Naruto. The Kyuubi cloak was dangerous, more than Jiraiya could convey. He didn’t ever want to see the blonde like that again. He saw the tear tracks marking Ayame’s face and knew she felt the same way. And to know it was her that caused this break had to hurt more. 

It felt like hours before Naruto finally woke up. His three teammates were around him, waiting. Blue eyes peeked open, flickering at each of the faces leaning over him. 

“Hey...what happened?” Naruto croaked, voice hoarse from screaming. “Did we get him?”

“You don’t remember?” Sasuke asked, leaning further over him. “What’s the last thing you do remember?”

Naruto sat up slowly, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Orochimaru showed up. That’s it.” 

Sasuke, Sakura and Ayame looked to Kakashi, questioning the memory loss. The jounin tilted his head, contemplating the situation. Jiraiya had said the third tail caused Naruto to lose his sanity. It made sense he lost his consciousness, too. “Orochimaru is stronger than we thought.” Kakashi said simply. “We should rest a bit, let you heal.” He hoped the others in the group let the lie stay, not question it. 

For once, they listened. 

Naruto was weakened. It was in the way he sat up, muscles feeling like jelly and unable to hold his weight. It was in his eyes, the crystal blue darkened, losing its shine. It was in his skin, the tan fading to a sickly pale. He wasn’t loud, outgoing and boisterous as normal, he was quiet and subdued as he sat on the ground, leaning against Ayame for support. The others watched him warily, as if he was made of fragile glass. Ayame carded her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as she went. Naruto’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning further into the touch. 

The two elders of the group had their heads together, discussing how to proceed. There were whispers, glances in the teens direction, and vague hand signs. In the end, Kakashi turned to the group and clapped his hands. 

“Well, Naruto, how do you feel?” Naruto sat up straighter, Ayame’s hand falling from his head. Before the blonde could open his mouth, Kakashi added, “Don’t lie to me, kid.” 

“Weak.” Naruto admitted after a pause. “Confused.” 

“Can you make it home?” 

Naruto looked at Kakashi, then to the group. Going on with them would only slow the team down. Naruto couldn’t keep up, he was hurt and weak. If they stayed on the ground, he might be able to stay next to them, but if they took to the trees he knew he never could. Everything in his body screamed at him to fight it, push through it, stay with his team...but shinobi rule states he forfeit the mission and head home. 

It was as if Kakashi could feel his thoughts, understanding flashed through the jounin’s eye. Sakura and Sasuke stood up, ready to argue for their teammate. 

“Yeah. I can make it home.” 

The three teens looked at Naruto, shocked. The Naruto they know would be fighting the order, or blatantly ignoring it. Instead he just submitted? 

“What?” Sakura shrieked. “Just like that?” The blonde turned to look at her, his face blank. “Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?”

Kakashi shook his head, leaning down in front of Naruto. “You misunderstand me, Naruto. You’re not going alone. We are done here. I just need to know if you can walk.” 

Naruto gaped at him. “Oh.” 

“We failed.” Ayame looked down, picking at her nails. 

Yamato stepped forward, hands in his pockets. “Technically, yes. But we didn’t leave empty handed.”

“We don’t have Kabuto.” Sakura reminded them. “Which was what we came for.” 

“I planted a tracker on him.” Yamato smirked. “We can find him wherever he goes. For now, however, it’s time to go back to Konoha and report what we know.” 

The walk home was slow. Naruto was weak, his steps faltering at times. Ayame kept vigil beside him, always close enough to catch him when he tripped. Sakura had healed her well, her abdomen barely hurting anymore. Even when it did twinge, she pushed through it, ignoring the pain. Keeping Naruto upright and making it home more important. 

It was too dark to traverse the forest when they stopped for the night. Naruto was asleep as soon as he laid down, but the others all sat there, quiet and still. 

“Someone should tell him.” Yamato said, breaking the silence. “Before he figures it out and makes assumptions.” 

“No.” Ayame was stern, unmoving. “Absolutely not. He didn’t hurt any of us, so he did nothing wrong. Just...just let him alone.” She purposely didn’t look at Sasuke’s bandaged hand, at the deep red skin and bubbling blisters that Sakura had healed. Instead, she kept her eyes on Kakashi, hands fisted at her sides. 

Kakashi shook his head. “You above everyone else know Naruto is not stupid. He will figure it out. And when he does, he will be angry you didn’t tell him.” 

She tensed to fight, ready to defend Naruto to Kakashi, but Ayame deflated when she realized her sensei was right. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to be angry with her. She looked down at Naruto and sighed. Some color was finally returning to his skin, the lines around his eyes evening out. He was healing, slowly. 

“Fine.” She acquiesced. 


	7. Chapter 7

As the first sun rays filtered through the canopy of the forest, Naruto’s eyes flickered open. He was met with a sleeping redhead with her fingers on his wrist. He smiled, reaching out his other hand to tuck a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear. Lightly removing her hand from his wrist, Naruto sat up, testing how well his body had healed. 

“Naruto.” 

He looked up to see Kakashi’s visible eye trained on him. He tilted his head to the side, inviting Naruto to follow him. Naruto stood up and followed his sensei into the forest. Yamato was waiting for them, leaning against a tree with a hand pressed to his ear. He was listening to his clone again. The expression on Yamato’s face showed that nothing too interesting was happening. 

Kakashi stopped in front of Yamato, motioning Naruto to come closer. It was all very foreboding, as if Naruto was walking into an interrogation. He didn’t like the look in Yamato’s eyes, or the tense way Kakashi was holding himself. As if Naruto had done something wrong, as if he’d hurt someone. He hadn’t, had he? The last thing he could remember before waking up was Orochimaru taunting Ayame into attacking him. Then, nothing. No...that’s not quite right. He remembered anger and pain, the overwhelming urge to kill. 

He remembered the  _ Kyuubi _ . 

The bridge was destroyed, a large swath carved through the forest. Sasuke had a bandage on his arm, Ayame favors her abdomen, Sakura dances between them as if expecting someone to topple over. He’s the reason. Naruto hurt people again, went out of control and rampaged. 

“It was me.” Naruto breathed out. With his gaze unfocused, Naruto missed the way Kakashi’s shoulders drooped. “I did that. The bridge and the forest. It’s why I was so worn out when I woke up and why Sakura hovered so much. I hurt people again, didn’t I?”

Kakashi shook his head, placing his hands on Naruto’s neck and forcing the teen to look him in the eye. “You lost control because Ayame was hurt. You didn’t hurt her, Naruto. Orochimaru did. You thought she was dead and you went into a rage. Sasuke was hurt because he tried to grab your arm through the red chakra and got burnt. The only person you  _ tried _ to hurt was Orochimaru.” 

There was a long pause as Naruto and Kakashi stared at each other. Yamato watched the exchange, feeling like he was intruding on something personal. Right as he was tempted to look away, Naruto let out a breath, one he had been holding in. 

“Is Orochimaru…”

The sensei shook his head. “Sadly, no. But you weakened him greatly. He  _ can _ be killed. But we, as a group, aren’t ready yet.” Kakashi dropped his hands, standing up straight. “Ayame’s too uncontrolled yet. He baited her and she took it.”

“He fought dirty.” Yamato offered, pushing himself off the tree. “The things he said to her…”

Naruto tilted his head. He couldn’t remember the words, he just remembered the pain and anger emanating off of her in thunderous waves. He remembered the stagnant air so dense it made the bridge groan with the strain. After that it all went dark. 

“Don’t force your memory, Naruto.” Kakashi chided. “I’m sure she’ll tell you in her own time.” 

When they ventured back to the campsite, the other three teens were awake, had everything put away, and were waiting on the tree stumps for the rest of them. Ayame looked up, her eyes like steel. She knew what they took Naruto away from the campsite for. The steel in her eyes was for Kakashi and Yamato, not for Naruto. Those eyes softened when she took in Naruto’s slumped shoulders and shining eyes. She gave him a sad smile, her hand reaching out for his. It always threw Naruto how easily Ayame handed out her affection. She was friendly with everyone, very hands on to the people she was closest to. But with Naruto, it always seemed different. Or maybe he was reading too much into it. Maybe it just seemed like that with how much he cared about her. 

Kakashi announced they were ready to keep moving, pulling Naruto out of his mind. With their hands clasped, the two teens walked along with their group.

\--

Tsunade was disappointed as Team Kakashi stood in front of them. Disappointed the spy was not brought home. Disappointed Naruto got so far out of hand before they were able to subdue him. Disappointed in herself that she let Danzo go so far without keeping him in check. 

The team took turns explaining what happened during the mission, the story seeming too good to be true. It was as if they took a page from one of Jiraiya’s fictional novels and substituted their names in. Orochimaru playing both sides using Kabuto as a spy, Sai showing up to dangle a new team in front of Sasuke and Ayame’s faces...it was, as Jiraiya would say, a clusterfuck. 

“No matter how you look at it, we failed.” Sasuke summarized. 

Tsunade sighed, pouring a cup of sake. “The main part of the mission may have failed, but not all is lost. Itachi’s information was solid. He told us of a spy, the correct time and place. It means we can trust him. That is officially established.” She paused to take a sip of her sake. “Another thing we know is the four of you need more training. Orochimaru was too much for you. And, although Naruto managed to weaken him considerably with the Kyuubi chakra, we cannot rely on that.”

“I believe I have an idea, Lady Tsunade.” Kakashi spoke up. “The one thing Naruto is behind on is his chakra nature. The other three all know theirs.”

Sasuke interrupted Naruto before he could start asking questions. “If you trust Itachi, can we bring him home? You said it yourself, he helped us.” 

“I understand, Sasuke. Don’t worry, we are working on it. We have to do this slowly and secretly. I don’t want to rush in and get your brother killed.”

Sasuke looked like he wanted to argue with Tsunade, but thought better of it. Instead, he just nodded. 

“Ayame.” Kakashi moved toward the door, motioning to them all to follow. “I’m gonna need your help in Naruto’s training.” 

“Yeah, sure.” She smiled.

Sakura soundlessly trailed after Sasuke, keeping him grounded as he thought over what Tsunade said. Naruto was all smiles, walking with a skip in his gait, chatting to Ayame on what could possibly be his training. Kakashi just shook his head, knowing that the boy would be excited for what was about to happen. 

The training field Kakashi had picked was one the four had never been to. Yamato waited for them, in jounin uniform instead of his ANBU wear. He waved as they approached. 

“Ah, Yamato.” Kakashi waved back. “Thank you for meeting me here.” 

“Of course, Kakashi-senpai.” Yamato motioned toward the benches by a tall oak tree. “I made those for you in case the others needed a rest.” 

Sasuke and Sakura took a seat on them, leaning back and resting. 

“Um.” Kakashi looked over at them. “Don’t you think you  _ all _ should be training?”

“We will.” Sakura smiled, tilting her head. “We want to see what you’re doing with Naruto first.”

With a sigh, Kakashi turned around and faced his other two pupils. “Well, let’s get started, shall we?” Naruto was bouncing on his heels, calling him excited being an understatement. “Naruto, what has Jiraiya-sama taught you about chakra nature?”

“There are five basic types. Different ones can be created by mixing two together. Like ice style is wind and water mixed together, like Haku.” He scratched the side of his nose as he talked. “Bloodlines can determine which affinity you have.” He pointed at Sasuke. “Uchiha are fire, it’s the strongest affinity to them.”

“Good job, moron.” Sasuke called out. “Seeing me use fire jutsu must make more sense now, huh?”

Naruto flipped him off before looking back to Kakashi. “Ero-senin told me he thought I was wind, but he couldn’t find some kind of paper to prove it.” 

“Litmus paper?” Ayame asked. 

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, that!”

Kakashi pulled a handful of papers, small enough to fit in the palm of a hand, and held them out. “Take one of these and focus your chakra into it.” Naruto did as he was told, holding the paper in his hand. It tore neatly down the center. “Ah, so Jiraiya-sama was right. You are wind affinity.”

“And this is why you want me here.” Ayame said. “I’m wind affinity, too.”

Kakashi nodded, his eye crinkling into a smile. “And, because you explain things to him better than I do.” 

Naruto looked between Ayame and Kakashi, wrinkling his nose. “Sensei, what are you?”

“I’m lightning.” Kakashi held up the paper between his fingers. It crinkled as he pushed chakra into it. He called over his shoulder. “What are you two?”

“Fire and lightning.” Sasuke called back. 

“Earth.” Sakura said with a smile.

The jounin pointed at Yamato. “Earth and water. I combine the two for wood style.” 

There was an excitement in Naruto that couldn’t be contained on a normal day. When Kakashi started to explain that Naruto would use his wind affinity to create a new jutsu, Naruto went beyond excited. When he went on to further explain Naruto could use his shadow clones to help, the teen nearly vibrated in his spot. Ayame watched Naruto’s aura shine brighter, pulsing with unspent energy. She had never seen another aura do that, only Naruto’s. 

“Hey! Hey! If I create, like, a thousand clones, that will cut the training time down to almost nothing!”

Kakashi nodded. “So, let’s get started.” He handed the teen a leaf, explaining to Naruto to cut it only with his chakra. The small clearing flooded with a thousand Narutos, all running to get a green leaf off the closest tree. The sensei leaned toward Ayame and whispered. “When he asks you for help, explain it to him in that way you do.”

She rolled her eyes. Anyone could explain things to Naruto if they just took their time. The kid wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t taught like everyone else was. Naruto would let things slip to her in the quiet moments. They didn’t teach him how to read in primary school, he taught himself. She suspected that’s why he didn’t score well in school on written papers, because he couldn’t read and write well. It was the same way with having people explain complex matters to him. Naruto learned by doing. He needed to hear, see, smell, touch, taste things to understand them. That would be why he scored higher on tests that required him  _ showing _ what he’d learned. 

Ayame watched as Naruto put all his effort into the act. He was shaking with how hard he was pushing his chakra. In the end one clone managed a tiny cut in the corner of his leaf. He tried not to let his disappointment show as another managed something similar. As a wave of barely hidden disappointment went like a wave through the flock of Narutos, Ayame walked her way to the center, where the real Naruto was. 

“Naruto, stop a minute.” She grabbed his enclosed hands between hers. He looked up at her, one golden eyebrow raised. “Wind affinity isn’t only about brute force. Think about blowing a bubble. If you blow too hard on the wand, nothing happens, right? But if you blow slow and light, bubbles will form and float on the air.”

“I’m blowing too hard?” Naruto cocked his head before looking down at his hands. Ayame let go, let him focus his chakra again. This time he let it fill his palm instead of forcing it. When he opened his hands, a corner of the leaf was cut off. “I cut it!” 

“Now let the clones go so they all can learn.” Kakashi yelled out. Naruto did as he was told, clones poofing from existence all around them. Naruto swayed on his feet, the effort of keeping that many clones active for that long taking a toll on his body. Ayame caught him, her hands on his shoulders to keep him standing. 

“Sit down.” She urged, but Naruto just shook his head. 

“No, I’m fine. Let’s try again.” 

All around her clones appeared, all gathering leaves from nearby trees and trying again. 

Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, tapping her fingers on her shins. “How does she know which one is the real one? It’s like on instinct or something.”

Kakashi strolled up to them, taking a seat on the other bench. He crossed his legs and opened the book in front of him. “Only the original has an aura.” 

There was a beat before Sakura’s mouth dropped open. “Oh! That makes sense.” Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her. 

Yamato was seated inside of pillars, holding out his hand, palm forward, and focusing on Naruto. The man was just waiting for the strain on Naruto’s chakra to become too much. He was waiting for the Kyuubi to take over. If Ayame was worried about it, she showed no signs. She stood in front of him, close enough to touch, as he tried over and over again to slice through the leaf. Gentle coaxing and positive reinforcement was all she said while she watched. 

Suddenly, a clone jumped for joy, waving around his leaf that was cut in half. “I did it!” 

The original Naruto expelled them all, taking in the knowledge of all the clones. Again, he swayed on his feet, forcing Ayame to catch him as he fell. Kakashi flickered beside her, taking the unconscious boy on his back. 

“We are going to take a break.” He flickered back to the bench, laying Naruto down on the seat. “Yamato, relax for a while. You three, out on the field.”

\--

Naruto awoke to the sun filtering through the leaves above his head. A sunray glinted off of his headband as he lay there, catching off the back of the bench, moving as he rolled his head from side to side. His eyes were having trouble focusing, his mind overtaxed from having that many shadow clones out at one time for so long. Mix that in with them all working so hard on a single jutsu made his body feel days of hard work slamming into him all at once. 

He rolled his head to the side, the blurry version of his team moving around in a haze on the field before him. Their voices sounded muffled, as if through a tunnel. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out who was who. 

“Finally wake up?” Naruto tilted his head back, enough to see a less blurry version of Kakashi standing above him. “Relax, kid. You’ll heal soon enough. Your vision is already coming back, I see.” 

Naruto looked back toward the field, his friends becoming less of pink, black and red blobs and more defined features of his friends. “I heal fast.” He said with a smirk. 

Kakashi smirked. “Yes, you do.” He waited for Naruto to sit up, his movements less shaky and more solid. “Ayame has pulled out some training scrolls. They are practicing jutsu they haven’t gotten around to yet. Ayame also has an idea of where to go next with your training.” 

Naruto staggered to his feet, bracing himself against the bench until his legs stood firm. Kakashi was ready to throw a hand out if Naruto fell, but the teen stayed upright, walking toward his friends. They welcomed him as he came closer, all chatting about what they were learning. 

Sasuke took his scroll and held it out to Naruto. “Fire vortex. I was so focused on kenjutsu I nearly forgot about it. Ayame reminded me.” The Uchiha smirked as he looked down at the drawings. “It looks badass.” 

Naruto smirked at his phrasing, realizing Ayame’s way of talking was rubbing off on Sasuke, too. “It does.” He motioned toward the empty training field. “Let’s see it, Uchiha.” 

Forming the hand signs, Sasuke took a deep breath and let the chakra build in his chest. He held the fire in until his throat began to burn with the intensity before letting it out. The fire swirled in front of him, a twister of heat spinning around, scorching the ground. 

Naruto’s eyes were wide, the fire reflecting in the bright blue. “That was amazing!” 

“It will be even better when I can control it. The scroll says, with practice, I can determine what path it takes and how fast it is.” 

Naruto handed the scroll back with a smile. “Badass, Sasuke.” He turned around to look for the girls. 

Green chakra surrounded Sakura’s hand, sharp like a scalpel. She whipped her hand out, slicing half through a leafless tree. “Holy shit! Sensei, did you see that?” Kakashi smiled and patted her on the head. 

“Are you feeling better?” Ayame asked, turning from watching Sakura’s scalpel hand and facing the blonde. “You still look a little pale.” 

“I’m fine.” It wasn’t a total lie. He could stand straight and no one sounded like they were talking through a tunnel anymore.

She didn’t look entirely convinced, but let his half-truth stand. “Can you help me? I’m trying to steady my wind walking, but I need someone to hold onto.” 

Naruto nodded, holding out his hand. She clasped it in hers before focusing her chakra to her feet. After a hesitant and shaky step up, she held her position roughly knee high off the ground. Shaking, Ayame let go of his hand and instead gripped Naruto’s shoulder. Her fingers dug into his collarbone as her legs shook. She cursed, forcing her knees to lock and stop shaking. Wind walking wasn’t like walking on water. Wind currents changed frequently and weren’t as steady like water or trees. Sometimes the wind currents just stopped all together. In the current moment, one such occurrence happened, making Ayame reach out her other hand and hug Naruto around the neck, catching herself as she fell. 

“Sorry.” She muttered, letting her legs rest on solid ground. “If I can stop being so damn shaky I would last longer.” 

“What’s got you stuck?” 

Ayame breathed heavily. “Wind currents don’t stay in one spot. With water, you can predict the pattern change. With a tree it’s solid. Wind...you can’t control wind.” 

Naruto looked at her, his eyebrow raised. “You can control the wind. You do it all the time.” 

She stood stock still, staring into Naruto’s eyes. She controlled the wind all the damn time. Her chakra was so tightly linked with it from controlling force fields that it was nearly natural. She didn’t need to walk on the wind already there. She could  _ create _ the wind she would walk on. “You, Uzumaki Naruto, are a fucking genius.” She grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. “A fucking genius.” 

Naruto’s face was red as he realized what Ayame had just done. She kissed him. Granted, it was on the cheek, but it still happened. While he was staring at her, awe in his eyes, Ayame grabbed his shoulder again and took a shaky step. This time her foot found solid chakra fueled air to step on. Moving her hand to his head, she took another step up. The stagnant and still air beneath her feet held her firm. Ayame looked down, her eyes wide with wonder as she took in Naruto’s surprised face. 

“You did it.” He breathed out. “You’re wind walking.” 

Ayame cheered, pumping her fists in the air and almost losing her footing. She grabbed for Naruto’s hand to hold her still as the group turned to see what she did. There were matching expressions on their faces as they all watched Ayame walk circles around Naruto at the height of his shoulders. 

She looked down at Naruto, her smile wide and beaming. “Grandpa always said it could be done.” 

“He’d be really proud of you.” Naruto nodded. Ayame’s smile settled on something bittersweet. Of everything her grandfather had taught her, this was the one thing he never got to finish. Naruto knew, from their long talks, how important he is to her. He smiled back at her, showing his pride at what she accomplished. “I am.” 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked, walking over to where they were. “How?”

“You’re levitating!” Sakura held a hand over her mouth. “Amazing.”

Neither Kakashi or Yamato knew what to say, they just stared at her. Naruto yammered on about what she was doing and how he helped her out. Ayame corrected him if he got something wrong. They were both absolutely  _ beaming _ . 

Kakashi held out a hand, helping Ayame back to the ground. When she was back on solid earth, he ruffled her hair. “And, with that, I think we can finally call you a wind nature master.”

If Ayame was beaming before, she was shining as bright as the sun now. “When Temari comes back to Konoha, I’m stealing her for training.” Ayame nodded decisively. “She’s teaching me that wind scythe whether she likes it or not.”

“Don’t you need a fan for that?” Sakura tilted her head. 

Ayame just shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.” 

Kakashi didn’t doubt her for a moment. He turned to Sasuke, who had his arms crossed, his sword hanging firmly on his back. The teen was downright  _ deadly _ with a weapon in his hand. He and Ten-Ten could devastate a forest. Hell, they  _ have _ devastated several training grounds when training together. He glanced at Sakura, who stood in front of a tree neatly cut in half. Just a bit more taijutsu training, maybe have her handle something bigger than a kunai, and she could easily take down an S-class ninja on her own. 

While Naruto focused his energy on his wind affinity, with Ayame’s help, Kakashi was still thinking up something for the other two. Sasuke was so well rounded at this point it was hard to come up with something for him to focus on. Sakura...he needed to talk to Gai first.

“Naruto, can you continue?” Kakashi asked, motioning toward the clearing. “Or would you like a break?”

Naruto shook his head. “I can still continue.” 

Kakashi nodded. “Then go ahead.” He looked at Ayame. “I have no idea what to tell you to do. How do you top wind walking?” He looked to Yamato, who just shrugged. 

“She needs more taijutsu training.” Sasuke offered. “The girls both do.” 

“Thank you, Sasuke-senpai.” Ayame mocked, bowing in front of him. Sasuke flipped her off. 

Kakashi smiled. “Sasuke-senpai is right. I think both of you girls could do with some taijutsu training. I’ll leave that to your senpai.” He motioned toward Sasuke, who just frowned. “Now, Sasuke, don’t be like that. I’m sure they will be good little pupils.” 

“We sure will.” Sakura gave a smile almost as fake as Sai’s as she turned to Sasuke. Naruto bursted out laughing at the unimpressed look on the Uchiha’s face. 

\--

Naruto had it down. He only had to pull Ayame out of taijutsu training twice, but he got it. It didn’t take him more than a second to slice a leaf down the center. The idea of taking a thousand clones to speed up his training was genius, but they always said Kakashi was just that...a genius. 

With a leaf sliced neatly in fourths in his hand, he watched the girls attack Sasuke. He was fast. Ayame had told him Sasuke trained with weights on, just like Lee had. It showed. He was a black blur on the training field, a shadow flickering between the girls, just out of reach. Naruto could tell how hard Ayame was trying  _ not _ to use a force field. Her hands twitched, actively repressing them. Sakura was too slow, too unsure. She had all the strength and power, but it required her to be slower and more precise so as not to waste chakra. 

Ayame nearly had him, a well aimed kick nearly got Sasuke in the ribs, but he dodged, grabbing her foot and tossing her backward. She skidded to a stop against Yamato’s knee. Not a second later, she was back up and running toward the fray. Sakura caught a kick to her shoulder, knocking Sasuke slightly off kilter. Using it to her advantage, Ayame slid in behind Sasuke on her knees, grabbing him around the middle and throwing the lean teen backward over her shoulder. She kicked herself up, flipping her backward and twisted around, landing neatly on Sasuke’s stomach. 

“Checkmate.” The girls were out of breath, running on pure adrenaline trying to keep up with Sasuke. It took both of them to take Sasuke down, and that was saying something.

Naruto honestly wondered how he would fare against Sasuke in a fair fight.

Clapping, Kakashi walked forward as Ayame climbed off of Sasuke. Sakura stood there, arms over her chest, smiling. That was the first win she’d ever gotten on Sasuke; even if she needed help, it was still a win. 

Kakashi was smirking under his mask at the stunned look on Sasuke’s face. Sasuke may have been trained by multiple masters of different taijutsu, and could switch between them fluidly, but Ayame was trained by  _ him _ . She learned her brand of taijutsu from a mismatch of what Sasuke knew. Because of that she wasn’t a master of any of them, she basically created her own style. Usually, a taijutsu user could have his movements read, if studied long enough. They all had a pattern, a signature way of opening and closing a move. Even their followthrough had their own flair. With Sasuke, he brought his own ease and grace into his moves, using the lean lines of his body to extend his movements. 

Ayame watched Sasuke. She studied Sasuke. What he could do, she copied. Not to his extent, or with his fluidity and grace. She didn’t have a Sharingan to make her memories accurate. What she did have was knowledge of her surrogate brother. She knew him inside and out. That alone helped her in learning how to defeat him. One of the first things she’d learned: surprise him. Sasuke  _ hates _ surprises.

Ayame brushed dirt off her knees, flicking at the grass stuck to her skin. As their sensei, Kakashi knew he should say something. For the second time that day, she had shocked him. “What taijutsu form was that?”

The redhead laughed. “I’m calling that move the ‘Sasuke Slam,’ I think.” 

“She makes shit up.” Sasuke frowned, pushing himself off the ground. “Ninety percent is just her winging it.” 

“The other ten percent is me kicking your ass.” She bit back, sticking her tongue out. 

“That,” Naruto breathed out. “Was awesome!” 

Sasuke snorted. “Shut up and cut your leaves.” 

“I did.” Naruto held his palm open, letting the four pieces of leaf float on the breeze. “I’m ready for part two.” 

“Tomorrow.” Kakashi faked a yawn. “I’m exhausted. Meet here at eight tomorrow.” Then, as always, Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke. Yamato followed behind him after a wave.

Naruto frowned. “He was faking it.” 

Ayame linked their arms together. “Come on, sunshine. I’ll buy you ramen.” 

Sasuke sighed, but fell in line behind them. Sakura jogged ahead to join the group. 

\--

The apartment complex was quiet and dark by the time Ayame and Naruto made it home. Ayame had a bag of dango in her hand as she walked beside him. Naruto had his arms behind his head, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Ayame liked seeing him like that. He had a rough time of it lately, he deserved some peace. He was chattering on about his training, about how nostalgic it was to be trained by Kakashi again. It made sense. Ayame and Sasuke had been trained on a pretty consistent basis by Kakashi, Naruto had been gone from the village. 

The closer they got to the apartment stairs, the more Ayame could feel a familiar aura. Seafoam green and midnight blue. With a sigh, Ayame grabbed Naruto’s jacket, slowing him down. 

“Come out, Sai.” At her words, Naruto dropped his hands to his sides and tensed. The last time they had met hadn’t gone well. “Find anything interesting in my apartment?”

Slipping out of the shadows and into the dull yellow light of the street lamp, Sai held up a hand in a wave, the fake smile plastered to his face. “The books said the best way to make new friends is to have something in common with them. I came to see if we have anything in common.” 

“Do we?” Ayame folded her arms, the bag of dango still gripped in her hand. 

“You like to read.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “She also enjoys punching you in the jaw. She’s itching to do it again, honestly.” Ayame elbowed him, huffing out a laugh. 

Sai tilted his head to the side. “That is a joke?”

“Sai, look. You can’t learn to make friends by reading a book. And breaking into people’s houses isn’t the way, either.” How do you explain social interactions to someone who apparently had them trained out of them? “Are you trying to be our friend to get information for Danzo?”

The pale teen stopped for a moment, considering his words. His book had also told him lying was counterproductive to making friends. “No. I have watched your interactions with your team. I have never had interactions with people like that. I would like to know how that feels.” 

Blue eyes and green eyes exchanged looks. How does someone go their whole life not having any social interaction? What had Danzo done to that boy. 

“You don’t have friends? Family?” Naruto asked, eyes wide with shock. 

“No. Friends and family are a liability. A weakness.” Then, as if reciting some lecture he’d heard a thousand times, Sai added, “Bonds are made to be broken, to make one stronger.” 

Ayame grabbed Naruto’s hand, but the blonde growled out “They are not a weakness. Bonds make you stronger.” 

Sai tilted his head to the side again, confused. “I will think on that.” Sai disappeared in a swirl of black ink. 

With a frustrated growl, Naruto threw his head back. “Why is he so weird?”

“It’s almost like he had his emotions trained out of him. To think someone would do that.” She shook her head in disbelief. “Let’s go to bed, Naruto. You have more training tomorrow.” 

Naruto nodded, following along. Kakashi had promised the training would be brutal. Naruto couldn’t wait.


	8. Chapter 8

With his mouth hanging open, Naruto stared at the waterfall in front of him. The waterfall Yamato created out of nothing but his chakra. A wooden bridge held firm halfway up the waterfall, just inches away from the fast flowing water. 

“Your training today is to cut the waterfall.” If possible, Naruto’s mouth dropped open further. “It took Sasuke three days to change his chakra nature for the Chidori, and he is known as a prodigy.” Kakashi paused to see Sasuke practically preen and the girls roll their eyes. “It will take everything you’ve learned from cutting the leaf and making it stronger. Now, as a show, let’s see if Ayame can do it.” 

The redhead smiled, jumping her way to the bridge. It took her four times, but she cut the section of waterfall she was standing in front of. When she jumped back down, her hands were shaking. “That takes a lot of chakra.” She promptly sat down on the grass and leaned back against Sasuke’s legs. “Fucking hell, sensei. Why make it that big?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Go big or go home.” 

Naruto was bouncing in place, excited to try his training. “So it’s just whoa and woosh, right?” He made the motions as he made the sounds. Sasuke snorted. 

“Yup.” Ayame nodded. “Whoa and woosh. Just hold the whoa before you woosh, make it stronger.” 

Sakura just looked between the two of them. “You actually understood that?”

“She speaks Naruto.” Sasuke shrugged. Ayame pinched his exposed toes. 

Naruto ran toward the waterfall, stripping his jacket, headband, and gear off as he went. Ayame tracked his movements, watching as the tanned blonde jumped to the bridge. He created as many clones as could fit the width of the falls. Sakura sat down beside Ayame, nudging her shoulder. 

“Nice view, huh?” Ayame’s face turned red. Sasuke snorted. “You can say it, he can’t hear you from way up there. He’s grown up a lot since he’s been away. Definitely looks good.” When Sasuke stiffened beside them, Sakura rolled her eyes. “Oh, Sasuke, you’re beautiful, too. Calm down.” 

Ayame nearly choked on her own spit while Sasuke’s face turned a deep shade of red. 

Kakashi kept vigil over Naruto, while Yamato held the protection seal firm. The blonde knew enough about seals to know what Yamato was doing. As long as the ANBU captain held firm, the seal would hold fine. What wasn’t doing fine was his chakra control. Jiraiya had told him before that controlling his chakra would always be his downfall. There was too much, and it was too wild to be tamed into submission. His greatest strength was his greatest weakness. 

Ayame said it took a lot of chakra. She was nearly pushed to her limit after just four tries, and her chakra control was almost perfect after training with Sakura. She didn’t waste chakra like he did, or even Sasuke. He took a deep breath and pushed his wind chakra against the waterfall again. A slight divot in the water, then it was back to flowing. He glanced at his clones, but they were all fairing the same way. They had been training for hours at that point. He sensed the chakra signatures shifting below him. Sakura had left, but Ayame and Sasuke remained. 

Kakashi yelled for him to call his clones back, to compile their experiences. It took all of three seconds before he felt himself passing out, his vision getting tunnelled. Sasuke caught him before he fell from the bridge and carried him down to the ground, placing him on the bench Kakashi had just vacated. 

“Well, this is going to take a while, isn’t it?” Kakashi waved to Yamato to take a break. 

Ayame had been mulling something over in her head as she sat there. (Definitely  _ not _ ogling Naruto’s naked torso, thank you.) What was the point of this training? What was Kakashi planning? Naruto already knew two high level jutsus, Shadow Clones and Rasengan. Adding wind nature to that would be a feat no one else had ever done before. It’d be creating a whole new jutsu of Kage level. 

“Sensei?” Ayame stood up, standing beside Kakashi. “Are you trying to create a new Rasengan through Naruto?” The gray haired jounin just tilted his head at her. “Jiraiya said the Rasengan isn’t  _ technically _ complete. That the Yondaime planned on going further with it. Further meaning adding an affinity to it, right?”

Kakashi’s eye crinkled into a smile. “I don’t know about you, Ayame. You are smarter than you look.” 

“Thanks, dick.” She quipped back. “Am I right, though? You want Naruto to finish his father’s jutsu?”

“He’s the only one who can. He will surpass his father one day, I know he will.” He placed a hand on both Ayame’s and Sasuke’s head. “All of my kids have surpassed me. I would be worried if you didn’t, for then I didn’t teach you very well.” 

“Did I master Chidori faster than you created it?” Sasuke asked, his hand itching with the memory of his training. 

Kakashi just laughed. “Yes, Sasuke, you did.” 

Ayame checked on Naruto, who was starting to come around. It wasn’t long before the blonde was up and ready to go again. Ignoring any argument, he made his way back up the waterfall. They watched as Narutos filled the bridge. Yamato barely had notice to take back up his stance. Again, Ayame sat on the bench and watched as Naruto trained. Unlike Sasuke’s lean taut muscle, Naruto had more bulk to him, more definition. His muscles coiled under his skin while he pushed chakra into the waterfall, ripples of water cascading down his body. She knew what those muscles felt like from hugging him, touching his arms and hands. Vaguely she heard Sasuke talking to Kakashi, something about training. She wasn’t really listening anymore. Watching Naruto was more interesting than Sasuke’s training. 

Sakura returned to the training field after her hospital shift, tired and hungry. She’d brought them all dinner with her, hoping that her hunch of Naruto not leaving the training field was correct. She saw lightning sparking up over the trees, stretching far into the sky before disappearing in the dark clouds. People had been talking in the hospital about the sky turning dark over the clearing for hours. Rain had picked up in scattered pockets around the village. Sakura had a feeling it was due to Sasuke and Kakashi playing with lightning. 

When she rounded the hill, she saw Sasuke covered in blue lightning, it arching from his body is jagged lines and up into the sky. Ayame had told her the Uchiha did it on accident one day while training. If Sasuke could do a full body Chidori on command, he’d be one hell of a dangerous opponent. Naruto hadn’t moved, or so it seemed, still pushing his hands against the raging water. Ayame sat, dazing, on the park bench. Her eyes hadn’t trailed from the blonde while Sakura walked over to her. 

“So. How goes things?” She sat down on the bench, setting the bag of food on the ground. “Naruto’s still looking yummy up there.” Ayame shot her a glare. “Sasuke’s getting sparky.” 

“He was trying to coat his sword in lightning, but accidentally coated his entire body. How that happens is a fucking miracle.” Then, with a smirk, Ayame added, “I’m calling him Sparky from now on.” Still, her eyes never left Naruto. 

“Need a drink? You’re looking thirsty over there.” Sakura quipped. 

Ayame did break her line of sight to turn to Sakura. “I regret you ever learning what being  _ thirsty _ for someone means, bitch.” 

The dark clouds above them started to clear as the lightning let up. Kakashi was praising Sasuke, praising his ingenuity. Ayame was just happy the sun was coming back so she could see Naruto clearer. 

“Naruto!” Kakashi yelled up. “Come down here before you dispel your clones so we can catch you when you pass out.” Naruto grumbled, but did just that. The combined memories flooded into him, overloading his senses. He began to sway as Kakashi wrapped an arm around his waist. “Got you, kid. Sit down. Sakura brought you ramen.” 

He wasn’t wrong, Sakura did have ramen in her bag for Naruto. She dug it out and handed it to the teen, who immediately perked up upon smelling the package. As the others ate, all they could hear was Naruto moaning about how he was hungry and how Sakura-chan was so nice to him. The others just rolled their eyes at his antics. 

“What are you stuck on, Naruto?” Yamato asked in between bites. Naruto had been up there all day and not much had changed. “Maybe Ayame can help?”

Naruto slurped down a noodle before replying. “I’m not sure what I’m doing wrong. I’m putting more and more into it, but I’m getting the same thing.” 

Watching him all day meant Ayame had an idea on what he was doing wrong. The problem was, she didn’t know how to explain it to him. There are some things in changing chakra nature that you need to figure out on your own. Ayame almost said that, almost told him he’d have to get it on his own, when Naruto looked at her, big blue eyes shining in the sun. How was she supposed to say no to that? She glanced to Kakashi, not wanting to cheat the process, and he just nodded. 

“Give me your hands.” She put their palms together, wiggling until they were sitting directly in front of each other.. “You learn the best when you can feel what you’re doing, right? So,  _ feel _ .” Mimicking what she had done earlier with the waterfall, just not nearly as hard, she pushed wind chakra against his palm. It shouldn’t hurt him, just be slightly uncomfortable as it pushed against his skin. Just enough to give him the idea. 

Looking into her eyes, Naruto waited for something to happen, something to feel different in his hands. Her crystal green eyes shined, a slight wrinkle in the space between them as she concentrated. He itched to smooth it away, but kept his hands where they were. She was beautiful. He’d told her that the day he came home, but neither of them brought it up since then. Maybe he should. Just so she knows he wasn’t lying. 

Then he felt it. The pressure against his palms like a blunt kunai. He could feel the wind chakra swirling around, cool air in the warmth of their hands. He could do this, he could make his own wind chakra. Naruto pulled his own chakra to his palms, condensing it like Ayame did. He pushed back against her, his wild chakra overpowering her own. He felt her jump as his chakra pushed back, digging into her skin. She winced when he pushed too hard. 

“Sorry.” He looked down at their hands before looking at her again. 

She smiled at him, looking proud. “You got it. Now, just do that at the waterfall, but harder.”

They’d barely convinced Naruto to finish his ramen before he was up on the bridge, hands facing the waterfall. The real Naruto glanced back, seeing Ayame’s bright eyes and proud smile. Yeah, he could do this. It took three tries before he got the proper strength, then he stopped the entire length of the waterfall. 

There was cheering from the ground, Ayame and Sakura making most of the noise. Sasuke looked surprised. The same blonde from the academy who got in trouble every day and, technically, failed his graduation exam just stopped a waterfall. 

Kakashi watched his kids from behind. He marvelled at how strong they’ve gotten in a short amount of time. Gone are the days of his adorable genin who marvelled at everything he did. Sakura went from an insecure fan girl to a woman who believed in herself and her superhuman strength. Ayame used to be afraid of the power she was born with, and hated herself for it. Now she mastered her nature affinity and wielded her power like a pro. Hellbent on revenge, Sasuke came a long way from being thirteen, angry and alone. He was now learning the difference between power and strength and that having help doesn’t make you weak. Learning the truth about his brother and the massacre, which would have made him crazy with rage before, only made Sasuke cling to his friends more. And then there was Naruto. Kakashi knew that if anyone could surpass the Yondaime, it was Naruto. And the blonde was well on his way there. 

Naruto jumped down from the bridge, pants wet and hair flat from the water. He was smiling as he ran over, practically tripping in his elation. Ayame squealed as Naruto grabbed her around the waist and spun her around with him, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. 

It would look like a normal thing for any couple to do, but Yamato knew they weren’t. At least, not yet. He shared a look with Kakashi, who just crinkled his eye into a smile and shrugged. Sakura and Sasuke shared a similar look, but they just rolled their eyes. 

Putting his hands on Sakura and Sasuke’s shoulders, Kakashi leaned his face toward them. “Adorable, aren’t they?”

“Annoying.” Sasuke scoffed. Sakura nodded in agreement. 

Kakashi barked out a laugh, startling Ayame and Naruto to a stop. “You know what, let’s take a break today. Go home and rest. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” 

“So, like noon?” Ayame asked, putting a hand on her hip. 

Putting his hand on his chest, Kakashi acted as if the words hurt. “You wound me, Ayame. And here I thought you loved your dear sensei.” When no one countered what he said, Kakashi looked unimpressed. “Go home, little terrors.” 

\--

Freshly showered and in dry clothes, Naruto laid down on his futon. His hands ached from the pressure of pushing out so much chakra for so long, but it would be gone by morning. More importantly, he’d done something impressive today, something he had never seen done before. And the look on Ayame’s face when he managed it was pure pride. Wiggling around in the futon until he was on his back, arm bent behind his head, Naruto closed his eyes. All he could see was crystal green irises and a concentration line forming between them. Red hair, coming loose from the plaits, blowing in the breeze. He could hear her squeal as he picked her up and spun them around. 

Was it weird that his mind clung to how perfectly she fit in his hands? Or the smell of her shampoo as the wind blew through her hair? He fisted his hand, the same one she held on the walk home. The warmth of her hand still radiated through his, still tingled where she touched. Maybe Jiraiya was right. Maybe Naruto was a little closer to her than best friends should be. 

The door creaked open, the dull yellow of the street lights cutting a path through the darkness. A shadow slipped in, closing the door behind them. Soft padding across the wooden floor was heard before a slight dip was felt on his mattress. Wet hair and warm skin met his shoulder as Ayame curled in beside him. Her fingers gripped his shirt as she wiggled to get comfortable. Naruto smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. He heard her let out a content sigh before the room fell quiet again. 

It was like a puzzle piece fell into place, a perfectly placed shogi piece for a finishing move, she was slotted next to him, her toes pressing against his ankle, and all was well in the world. Naruto felt perfectly at peace, perfectly content. 

Is this what love felt like?

\--

The sky was dark, the beginnings of a thunderstorm hovering just outside Konoha village lines. Sasuke used it to his advantage, the electricity in the air amplifying his already deadly lightning chakra. His sword chirped and sparked as the blue lightning crackled down the blade. He’d done it. He created the Chidori Blade. 

On the opposite side of the training field, Naruto was getting more and more frustrated. He couldn’t do everything at the same time. He couldn’t split his concentration between keeping the Rasengan spinning and adding wind chakra at the same time. Laying on his back in the soft grass, Naruto glared at the sky. He wanted to do this. He wanted to finish his father’s jutsu. What if he couldn’t? What if he wasn’t  _ good enough _ ?

A shadow moved over his face, blocking out the sun. The body leaned down, poking him in the cheek. “You’re thinking too loud over here.” 

Naruto threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. “I can’t do this. I’m not good enough to do this.” 

“Uzumaki Naruto!” Ayame’s voice rang out through the clearing. “That sentence better never come out of your mouth ever again. Sit up!” Naruto did as he was told, looking up at her sheepishly. “You can do this. Creating a whole new jutsu isn’t supposed to be easy. It’s trial and error, Naruto. You just have to keep trying and trying and trying.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him up off the ground. “Now, talk to me. What are you getting caught on?”

Naruto growled and stomped his foot. “There’s too much. I can’t concentrate on the Rasengan  _ and _ on the wind chakra.” He looked up at the sky, as if looking for answers. Kakashi walked up behind them, a playful glint in his eye. “I can’t look left and right at the same time.”

“Sure you can.” Kakashi created a shadow clone. He turned to the left, the clone turned to the right. “See? Left and right at the same time.” 

Ayame rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Naruto, however, looked like he’d just witnessed a miracle. “Kaka-sensei! I -- I get it!” 

Naruto jumped up, creating two shadow clones and began working on the Rasengan. One clone for the Rasengan, the other for the wind chakra. It wasn’t long before the Rasengan took on a whole new form, shuriken blades of sharpened wind chakra spinning around the orb. It was loud, a high pitched whistle emanating from the jutsu. 

In awe, Ayame covered her mouth with her hands. She squealed in delight, but it couldn’t be heard over the sound of the jutsu. Kakashi’s visible eye was wide, the impression in the mask showed his mouth was hanging open. It didn’t take long for Sasuke to come over, looking at the new jutsu in shock. 

No one was more shocked, however, than Naruto himself. As the jutsu fizzled out in his hand, Naruto’s smile outshined the sun. 

“Again, Naruto.” Kakashi stood back, holding a Rasengan in his hand. “Let’s put it to the test.” 

When the Rasengan and the new version came in contact, a burst of light encircled the training ground. When it dissipated, Kakashi’s hand was burned and Naruto’s hand, also burnt, was already starting to heal. 

“Damn.” Sasuke breathed out. 

Ayame’s eyes were wide. “What are you calling it?”

With his hands on his hips, hand still sizzling as it healed, Naruto’s smile was all teeth. “Rasen-Shuriken!”

The celebration was quickly stopped when someone appeared beside Yamato. After a hushed conversation, Yamato walked up to the group, his shoulder hunched. 

“Kakashi-senpai, Asuma died in battle.” 

\--

The funeral was held on a sunny day. Konohamaru found Naruto in the crowd and clung to him. The child stood between Naruto and Ayame, crying throughout the ceremony. Naruto had a hand firmly on his shoulder, while Ayame soothingly pet through his hair. 

Two members of Team 10, Ino and Choji, stood side-by-side, holding each other’s hand tight as they watched their sensei being lowered into the ground. Kurenai, barely keeping her composure, threw in the last flower before they dumped the first shovel of dirt over the coffin. 

As they stood there in the moment of silence, Sakura leaned over to Ayame and whispered, “Where is Shikamaru?”

Feeling for his gray and green aura, she found Shikamaru on the other side of the village. She shook her head. “He’s grieving in his own way.” 

When the ceremony finished, and the people began filing out of the graveyard, Konohamaru begrudgingly let go of Naruto’s shirt and walked back to his mother. She smiled at Naruto before thanking him for taking care of her son. Naruto nodded, a weak smile on his face. 

Naruto hated being useless, but there was nothing anyone could do to take away the pain of losing someone. Both Sasuke and Ayame could contest that. Sometimes the best way to help is just to be there, but that still didn’t feel like doing anything. He watched as Konohamaru, his eyes puffy and red with tear tracks on his cheeks, hugged his mother. Looking back toward the crowd he saw Ino’s father put a steady hand on her shoulder. Choji’s mother had the teen in a hug so tight it bordered on a chokehold. Shikaku stood there beside his wife, hands in his pockets while he looked at the Yamanaka and Akimichi clan console their children. 

It may have been a bad time, but Naruto wished his parents were there. They could have helped him understand how to help his friends, what the right thing to say was. Instead, Naruto stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin the funeral with his fumbling words. 

Sasuke bumped shoulders with him, stirring Naruto out of his thoughts. “C’mon.” He tilted his head in the direction of the training ground. “When they’re ready for revenge, we will be ready to help them.” 

Thankful for something to do, some way he might be able to help, Naruto nodded and fell in step with Sasuke.

\--

Ayame jogged toward the training ground, where Naruto and Sasuke had been the entire night. She caught Sakura’s beige and light pink waiting for her by the bridge. 

“We need to get the boys and go to the office.” Sakura said instead of a greeting. “We have a mission.” 

Very dirty and tired, the boys followed behind the girls, climbing the stairs to the Hokage tower. Tsunade began talking before they even got in the door. 

“Shikamaru, Choji and Ino took off after the Akatsuki members who killed Asuma. Kakashi went with them in an attempt at keeping them from doing something stupid. I’m sending you four to support them.” Tsunade looked tired, like this whole ordeal was taking a lot out of her. Having a prominent jounin die and his students running off in a misguided attempt at revenge was keeping her anxiety high. “We have a rough idea of where they went. If you get close enough, can you find them, Ayame?”

“Yeah, of course.” The redhead nodded. 

Tsunade handed over a folder. “This is all the information we have on the Akatsuki members from the team’s report. Read it on the way. Naruto, is your new jutsu ready?”

Naruto nodded. “Me and Sasuke finished it last night!”

“Good.” Tsunade took a second to smile at the blonde. “Now, go.” 

The four ran from the tower, hitting the ground at a fast pace. As they ran, Sakura gave them a rundown on what was in the folder. They knew the most about Hidan, but the other one, Kakuzu, was a wildcard. Other than hardening his limbs, they didn’t know much else. 

“He...He is immortal?” Ayame was still stuck on that aspect of Hidan’s power. “Like, literally immortal? Not some trick, like Orochimaru?”

Sakura shrugged. “That’s what it sounds like. You know Shikamaru, he’s thorough.” 

The trees were whipping past them, wind stinging their eyes, when Ayame suddenly jolted. “Wait!” They all stopped on the branches, watching her intently. “Itachi is coming.” 

Sasuke’s eyes immediately began searching the forest, trying to see his brother through the trees. Ayame pointed to their right, watching as the purple and silver aura came closer and closer. He landed on the branch next to Sasuke. The brothers looked at each other before Sasuke flung himself at Itachi. 

“Nii-san.” Sasuke breathed out. Itachi looked relieved to see his brother. “Are you okay?”

The elder Uchiha looked sadly at the group. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help save Asuma. They weren’t supposed to go into the Land of Fire yet.” He kept one hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, keeping his brother close. “I want to help now.”

“They can’t see you, Itachi.” Sakura startled. 

“No, Sakura. I’m going to tell you how to beat them. Kakuzu has five hearts. To finish him off, you need to kill him five times. He can remove the hearts as separate entities and pull them back in at will. Don’t underestimate him.” He paused for the gasps from the group. “Hidan worships his Lord Jashin. He has a scythe on a cable and a black rod. He’s primarily a distance fighter, and there’s a reason for it. If he consumes your blood he will curse you. When inside his blood circle, everything that happens to him will happen to whose blood he’s consumed. Hidan is immortal. You can’t kill him. You need to find another way to defeat him.” 

“What kind of freaks join that group?” Naruto asked. “And I thought that blonde freak with the bombs was bad.” 

“And Mr. Made-Myself-Into-A-Puppett? They’re all fucking psycho.” Ayame added. Then shot Itachi a sheepish glance. “You’re not included, Itachi.” 

He huffed out a laugh. “No offence taken, Ayame.” Itachi moved his hand from Sasuke’s shoulder to the side of his neck. “I have to go before Kisame begins questioning my absence. Be safe.” The last part was said while looking into Sasuke’s eyes. Then, in a murder of crows, he was gone. 

The group looked at each other. They had more information than Shikamaru was able to discern at first glance. The faster they got to the fight, the more good they could do. With a shared nod, the group pushed off. They were closer to the area, almost to where Ayame could start sensing them. Being more intune with her sensei, she sensed him first. The blue and gray dancing around in front of her eyes. Her friends soundlessly followed her blindly, trusting her instinct. 

When they landed in the middle of the destruction, their sensei was missing his flak jacket and his clothes torn. Choji and Ino looked haggard, low on chakra and energy. Kakashi wasted no time sending Sakura and Ayame after Shikamaru, keeping the two boys with him. Ayame found Shikamaru’s aura easily, running toward the teen quickly. 

Kakuzu laughed as three of his masked monsters flanked him. “Adding more pathetic ninja to this won’t make a difference. I am excited to get a hold of another jinchuuriki, however. Don’t worry, kid, I won’t kill you. Removing that Kyuubi will do that for me.” 

Naruto’s eyes flashed red, but kept himself in check. He summoned three clones, throwing them at Kakuzu. The man took them out easily, laughing the entire time. 

“What did you learn?” Sasuke asked, standing beside Naruto, ignoring the man for the moment. 

“You take the three mask things, and I’ll take the body? Then we got them all at once?” 

Instead of an answer, Sasuke pulled his sword out, coating it in chirping lightning. As quick as blinking, Sasuke flickered behind the first mask, slicing it in half. Ino and Choji were shocked. When the dust settled, Naruto had his Rasen-Shuriken aimed right for Kakuzu’s chest. The man dodged, but the mask behind him didn’t. Sasuke flipped out of the way, yelling for the rest of them to move back. Ino, Choji and Kakashi moved out of the way, watching as the orb of blue light surrounded Naruto and the enemy. 

The Uchiha landed next to Kakashi, a smirk on his face. “He finished it last night. What do you think?”

It was like a million needles were slamming through Kakuzu at once, the attacks so fast Kakashi’s Sharingan couldn’t keep up. The final mask was destroyed, as was Kakuzu, when the light reached the brightest peak. When it dissipated, a crater laid in its wake. Naruto jumped down, having taken refuge at the top of a tree, out of the danger zone. 

The jounin couldn’t form words, he was stunned. “Wha -- Naruto?” After a few more stammering words, Kakashi took a deep breath, motioning for the blonde to come closer. When he was in arms reach, Kakashi pulled him into a hug. “Your father would be so proud of you.” 

Tears pricked at Naruto’s eyes, but he blinked them back. 

Then an explosion sounded not far from where they were. The group watched over the treetops as smoke and debris puffed out over them. Sasuke’s Sharingan tracked through the woods, trying to find the girls. Kakashi looked with his just as intensely. When neither could see anything, the group began in the direction of the smoke. 

Shikamaru stood, surrounded by deer, looking into a freshly dug hole. Although muffled, screaming and obscenities could be heard as the teen looked on, opening and closing a lighter. 

“Shik, you okay?” Ayame landed beside him, Sakura following suit. 

“Better now.” He snapped the lighter closed and looked away from the hole. A deer nosed at his hand, instinctively Shikamaru reached out to pat his head. “He’s dismembered. The Nara clan will keep him contained until the end of time.” He turned to face the girls. “Everyone else?”

“They’re fine.” Sakura answered. 

“The other guy is dead.” Ayame added, feeling the auras not far away.

Shikamaru nodded. “Let’s go, then.” 

They were halfway through the clearing before the muffled screaming faded away. 

\--

Danzo was getting impatient. He’d given the Arai and Uchiha information, and he expected something in return. What was worse, Sai had been leaving the compound more often, coming back with books and strange ideas on making friends. Something was going on, and Danzo didn’t like it. 

“Lord Danzo?” Sai slipped his way into the office, his arm full of books.

The man sat up, holding himself straight and still. “Go to our two friends. Bring them back here. I’m tired of waiting for my next projects.” 

Sai didn’t move at first, but nodded once, sharply, before turning toward the door. 

“And, Sai.” The teen stopped at the door. “If you fail this mission, I fear you may need...reprogrammed.” 

Muscles tensed in the teen as he gripped the doorway. “I understand.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Ayame could sense him coming, and sighed. “Sai’s on his way, again.” She rolled her eyes. “He, apparently, doesn’t give up.” 

“Don’t we still have that book to give him?” Sakura asked, shifting on the stool. The group, plus Kakashi and Yamato, were at Ichiraku’s for lunch. 

“It’s in the apartment,” Ayame leaned forward to see Naruto past Sakura and Sasuke. “Isn’t it?” 

The blonde looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. “It’s on the dresser, I think.” He created a clone, who ran off to the apartment to get the book. As the clone was gone, Naruto slurped up more noodles. Sasuke made a face when some splashes of liquid hit him in the face. 

It wasn’t long before Sai rounded the corner, sliding into the seat beside Ayame. “Hello.” He flashed his fake smile at her. 

“Hello, Sai. What does Danzo want, today?”

Something passed over his face, something dark, before he shook it off and continued to smile. “When will you and Sasuke visit us again?”

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye, noting the careful way Sai speaks, never saying Danzo’s name, or revealing too much information. Ayame was right, it was like the people Danzo took in had their emotions trained out of them. 

Ever perceptive, Ayame just looked at Sai, her eyes narrowing. “Sai, what’s wrong?”

“How can you tell something’s wrong?” Naruto asked, mouth full of noodles. “His face looks the same.” 

Sasuke snorted, hiding his face behind his bangs. 

“I am fine.” Sai answered, looking somewhere on her forehead, not looking into her eyes. “What shall I tell him?”

“Tell him to fuck off.” Sasuke answered, pushing what was left of his bowl of ramen toward Naruto, who greedily began slurping it down. 

That dark look passed over Sai’s face, again. His eyes widened before he caught himself. “Are you sure?”

Eyes narrowing further, Ayame watched the expressions he tried to hide as quickly as it came. As angry as she was at the teen, as frustrated at the situation she may be, she could set it aside and see the situation at a different angle. It was, obviously, part of her ninja training. As she stepped back from her anger and watched Sai from an objective angle, she knew there was something going on. Something she couldn’t put her finger on. 

“Does he have more information on my brother?”

Sai swallowed, eyes glancing to the wall before sliding back on Sasuke. Ayame noted the look in his eyes and tried to place it. 

“I’m not sure.” Sai answered. “But if you have questions, I’m sure there will be answers.” There was a beat when Sai opened his mouth to add more, but shut snapped it shut, almost like the words that were trapped inside hurt to come out. 

“Sai...me and Sasuke need to have a chat. Can you just sit still here? Wait a minute?” Ayame waited for him to nod before sliding off the stool and pulling Sasuke with her. She didn’t stop pulling until they were in an alley, alone. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke hissed. 

“Something’s wrong.” Ayame stage-whispered. “He’s scared, like  _ really _ scared. Almost like he’s being threatened.” 

Sasuke’s lips thinned. “Danzo is threatening him?”

Shrugging, Ayame looked behind her as the Naruto clone ran past them. “He’s not a good guy. I wouldn’t put it past him to treat his own people like shit.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Danzo is bad, right? I mean, really bad. If we go back, get some more information on him, we can take him out.” She shrugged. “Wasn’t that the point of this to begin with?”

Sighing, Sasuke jammed his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, okay. Let’s get back, then.” 

In the short amount of time it took for their talk, Naruto had moved seats to look at the sketch book with Sai. The usually stoic teen was smiling. Not his normal fake smile, but one that looked real. He was telling Naruto a story about his brother, and about why the images in the center weren’t finished. 

Sakura turned around, motioning for the two to come over and sit down. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder as the teen took his seat. 

“Leave it to Naruto to befriend this kid and have him spill his whole life story.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

Ayame leaned over Sasuke. “Sensei, do you sense something wrong?” She slid her eyes to the side, as if pointing at Sai. 

“Ah.” Kakashi looked over at Yamato. “I think there are some things you two should know before you continue your mission.” Yamato paused before nodding in agreement. “I understand Naruto’s apartment is the most secure. I feel like we should have a meeting there tonight.” 

The two nodded as Kakashi and Yamato stood up. Between the two elders they dug out enough money to cover everyone’s meals. With a wink and a wave, the two disappeared. Sasuke and Ayame looked at each other and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

\--

“He’s not a bad guy.” Sakura said, not for the first time, as they talked about Sai. “I think he’s really confused about who he is.” 

“Psychiatrist Sakura.” Ayame nudged her shoulder. “Should we have him lay on the couch and talk about his dreams?”

“Oh, fuck you.” Sakura laughed, nudging her back. “Oh, Tsunade-shishou wants to open a psychiatric clinic in the hospital. There are a lot of broken people in this village.” 

Sasuke snorted. “There are three standing in front of you.” 

“I’ll drink to that!” Ayame agreed. 

Naruto crossed his arms. “Speak for yourself. I’m perfectly normal.” 

Sasuke choked on his own saliva. Naruto glared at him. 

It was nearing evening, Yamato and Kakashi should be around at any moment. They spent the day training, or rather the girls watched the boys bicker over whose jutsu was stronger until Sakura punched the ground and separated them by a crater. It was then they decided to go to Naruto’s and prepare for the upcoming conversation. 

“What did you tell Sai?” Sakura asked as they took a seat around Naruto’s small table. 

“To tell Danzo we will see him tomorrow.” Ayame answered. “I figured let us discuss whatever this is, and then we can decide what we want to say and do.” 

“Can I ask a stupid question?” Naruto asked as he sat down beside Ayame. 

Sasuke smirked. “Better than anyone else I know.” 

Naruto punched his arm. “Dick.” 

“What’s up, Naruto?” Ayame asked, all sweet and caring. Sasuke pretended to gag. 

“Why would they train emotions out of Sai?” Nothing made sense about that to Naruto. “Sai is practically a machine.” 

Sakura leaned forward on her elbows. “I think that’s the point. Machines just do what you tell them to, what they were  _ made _ to do. Humans think and feel.”

“He doesn’t want a ninja.” Sasuke summarized. “He wants  _ soldiers _ .” 

That statement sat in their heads for a while. As ninja they are trained to do their mission, no matter what. But as humans, there are things that change, variables you can’t plan for. Missions change on the fly when your heart makes the decisions. None of those sitting in that room can claim they followed a mission one hundred percent to the letter once something unexpected came along. 

“Yo.” Kakashi appeared in the window. Sometimes the team swore Kakashi was allergic to doors, or something. 

Yamato phased through the wall, morphing himself into the wood and then coming out the other side into Naruto’s room. The blonde jumped, pointing a shaking finger at the man.

“What...what did you just do?”

“He’s a wood user, Naruto. He used it to come inside.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

Naruto still had a terrified look on his face. “Don’t do that again, please. It’s creepy. Just use my door.” 

Nodding in agreement, Yamato took a seat beside Naruto. Kakashi flopped on the floor beside Sakura. Wasting no time in getting started, as is Yamato’s typical quirk, he began telling the story of his childhood. Being one of Orochimaru’s experiments before Sandaime put a stop to them, but survived to become the only wood-style user since Senju Hashirama. Yamato’s memory was altered by Orochimaru’s experiments, he couldn't remember his name or his past or anything to help him find who he really was. In his search for his past, Danzo found him. Danzo gave him a new name, a new identity, and gave him a new purpose. After years of training his emotions out of him, Yamato had met Kakashi. Kakashi saw something in him, and began pulling Yamato further and further from Danzo’s grasp. After the Yondaime died, Danzo had sent Yamato to assassinate the Sandaime, who had recently taken over as Hokage again. Kakashi stopped him, and Yamato had officially left Root. 

The group listened with bated breath as Yamato told his story. There was a quiet in the apartment, almost unnatural, as they all took in what he’d said. 

“Yamato-sensei,” Sakura began. “The first mission you went on with us...we confronted Orochimaru. Was that...I mean, did you want to…”

“One thing I learned, Sakura, is to compartmentalize what I want and what I have to do. It’s a bad side effect of being in Root.” He looked almost embarrassed to tell his story. Not that his childhood was anything to be embarrassed about. 

Once the group took a breath, and seemed to process the information, Kakashi tapped the table in front of Sasuke. “There’s more.” 

“How much more can there be?” Ayame asked, looking between their sensei and her friend. 

“When Yamato joined me in ANBU, we were part of a team. Our third member, Sasuke, was Itachi.” 

There was a ripple through the group, but no one was shocked more than Sasuke. He stood up, knocking the table back with the force. 

“You knew.” Sasuke pointed at Kakashi. “You knew the whole time?”

Kakashi stood up, joining Sasuke. “About the massacre, no. I had never even  _ dreamed _ Itachi would do that. We knew there were clan discussions going on, Itachi had mentioned that, but your brother was so secretive.” He held his hands up in a surrender position. “When you got the file, that was the first time I knew the entire story.” 

With hands fisted at his sides, Sasuke was shaking. “When I was put on your team. You said it was because of the Sharingan.” 

“It was.” 

Sasuke’s disbelief was written on his face. He turned around like he was going to walk out, but only got as far as the doorway. He stopped like there was a wall in front of him. There was. 

“Sasuke.” Ayame was up off the floor, her hands held out in front of her. “Wait. You know as well as I do how angry you were back then. Knowing this at twelve? It would have added fuel to your fire.” 

“Let me go.” Sasuke’s voice was a warning, a thinly veiled threat. 

She held firm, taking slow steps toward him, like walking toward a caged animal. “Sasuke, stop it. You weren’t ready to hear it at twelve, hell no one would be.” 

Sasuke turned around, his Sharingan practically glowing. He looked right past Ayame, focusing on Kakashi. “You told Naruto about his parents.”

“Naruto wasn’t on a mission to kill them, Sasuke.” Ayame cut in. “You were so hellbent on revenge. You probably wouldn’t have believed them, just chalked it up to more lies.” 

He couldn’t dispute it, although he wracked his brain for a way to do just that. Instead, he hung his head, his fists releasing. “Is that it? All the secrets?”

Kakashi and Yamato shared a look, then nodded their heads. “No more secrets. And, we will tell you stories of the missions that aren’t classified. Just ask.” 

Sasuke slowly sat back down, everyone else eased up, untensing their muscles. 

Naruto broke the silence. “Well, I for one, would  _ love _ to hear stories about Itachi.” 

The two ex-ANBU began telling the group of teens their memories of Itachi. They told about his first day as ANBU, about giving the young, small boy a locker in the back. Itachi’s first time showing what he could do, what his skill set was. They talked about how impressed they were with what he could do, about how Itachi didn’t look down on Kakashi for having the Sharingan implanted in the reckless way it was. They made the group laugh with stories of their antics. They gave Sasuke an insight on what his brother was like when he wasn’t being nii-san. 

It was late when the men finally ran out of stories to tell. They left the teens with a lot to think about as they jumped out the window. There was silence in the apartment, deafening silence. Sasuke hid behind his bangs as he sorted all the knowledge he recently gained. Naruto, who never could sit still, tapped the table top in the uncomfortable silence. 

“Sasuke?” Sakura kept her voice low as she reached for his arm. “Don’t bottle it up, talk to us.” 

There was a long pause, in which the other three shared worried looks. When Sasuke isn’t talking is when they get worried. Then, Sasuke raised his head. He was smiling. 

“I’m okay.” His voice was hoarse. “That was just...a lot. I got angry, but I’m okay now. I think I get it. Why they didn’t tell me.” Then, with a look toward Ayame, he added: “Thanks for not letting me run away.” 

Ayame smiled back. “Anytime, kiddo.” 

\--

The window slid open the next morning, looking down at the four teenagers eating pancakes at the small table. There was butter and syrup in the middle, the kids smiling and laughing. 

Ayame pointed over at the counter, swallowing the bite in her mouth. “There’s a lot more pancakes, sensei. And for Yamato-sensei, too!” 

The two men slipped into the window and walked over to the counter. The teens shifted around to make room for both of them to sit down. Time had passed since the teens were young and tried to see underneath Kakashi’s mask. They were bickering and talking, so Kakashi felt as if no one was paying attention to him. He slipped the mask down for a bite, and no one said anything. 

Sakura had begun asking Yamato questions about Sai, about how he acts. “Ayame and I were talking. It seems like Sai had his emotions trained out of him.” 

Yamato nodded. “That is a story all of its own. Danzo didn’t do this when I was being trained, but...he raises those kids together. Raises them like a family. Then, when they get close to one, they are expected to fight to the death. It’s supposed to sever all emotional ties.” 

Naruto’s mouth dropped open, his freshly speared bite falling with the fork onto the plate. “Are you fucking serious? That’s insane!”

“We need to take him out.” Ayame nodded, as if making her mind up. “And bring Sai out of there. Yamato-sensei, he said he can’t talk about Danzo. He acts like it will cause him pain.” 

“It will.” Yamato sat his fork down and looked Ayame in the eye. “Every member of Root has a seal on their tongue. If they speak a word of Danzo, it will physically burn them. My seal is removed, but the scar is still there.” He held his tongue out, showing the special seal that looked like a tattoo right on the tip. 

There was a ripple through the group as they sat there in disbelief. It was Naruto who spoke first. “If we can remove the seal, would that free him?”

“Does he want to be freed, though?” Sasuke asked, looking between his friends. 

“Yesterday, at Ichiraku’s...Sai looked honestly scared. I don’t think you can fully train emotions out of people. They’re instinctual. And when Sasuke told him no, he looked scared to relay that information. Honestly terrified. It’s what made us say we would see him today.” Ayame relayed. “What if Danzo threatened to hurt him, or kill him?”

“If we can free him, he could help us put Danzo away.” Sakura pushed her empty plate back, bumping it into the butter. “Right?”

Naruto smirked. “Oh, I can break the seal.” He got a dangerous look in his eye. “Then we can all put Danzo in jail and bring Itachi home!”

His bravado was contagious. You couldn’t help but believe in him. 

\--

They had a plan. They would corral Sai into Naruto’s apartment, where all the privacy seals are, and talk the teen into getting his seal removed. It was a decent plan, a plan that  _ could _ work. 

It didn’t work. 

When Sasuke and Ayame got to Danzo’s office, the usual shadow of Sai in the room wasn’t there. Ayame couldn’t feel his aura at all. Almost like he wasn’t even in the village. 

“I honestly thought you two would return sooner than this.” Danzo drawled, leaning back in his chair. “I was waiting.” 

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed, the perfect picture of aloof and disinterested. He reminded Danzo so much of Kakashi he wanted to scream. “We were busy.” 

“Ah, yes. Fighting Akatsuki would keep you occupied.” He adjusted his wrapped arm, wincing as he did so. It was aching. “I have heard you two are becoming powerful. Wind walking. A full body Chidori. Quite powerful, indeed.” 

Neither of them asked how he knew. Neither of them even wondered how he got the information. This was a dangerous man who had information he shouldn’t have. It didn’t surprise them he had someone watching the training ground. 

“We’ve worked hard.” Ayame acknowledged. “All of us have.” 

Danzo nodded. “Ah, but you two have the most potential. Without your dark clouds hanging over your heads you will be more powerful than the sannin. I want to help you with your dark clouds.”

“Our dark clouds are hard to kill.” Sasuke frowned. 

“Ah, but not  _ impossible _ .” Danzo gave an attempt at a smile. “I promise I can tell you how. I just need your help with something first. Just something small, and by the time you two get back I’ll have all the information needed.” He pulled open a drawer, but paused before he grabbed what he was reaching for. “The Hokage knows about this. Everything is all set and ready. Do you agree?”

The two teens looked at each other and nodded. They took the scroll Danzo held out before turning to leave. Neither of them spoke until they were out of the mountain and across the village. 

Sasuke’s apartment was dark when they slipped in from the balcony. They took a seat at the table and laid the scroll on top. 

“So.” Ayame began. “Ready?”

Sasuke smirked. He slowly rolled the scroll open, seeing the neat handwriting within. Written in plain words was the name of a politician and his itinerary, guard rotations, and layout of his mansion. It was a very carefully worded letter. Nothing explicitly stated, no clear instructions, but the intent was clear. It was an assassination contract. 

The fact that Danzo made a point to state Tsunade knew about this, as if saying there was no reason to let her know about it, spoke volumes. There was no way to get this to her without tipping Danzo off. They were being watched, Ayame could feel the auras surrounding the apartment, hanging in the trees. Sasuke always kept his windows covered, the blinds drawn tight making it hard to see inside. 

Ayame pulled a scroll out of her pouch and rolled it out on the table. Dark black ink formed runes and symbols, drawn painstakingly by Naruto earlier that week. A copy of that scroll was currently laying on Tsunade’s desk, also drawn by Naruto. It was specially written to send an object between matching scrolls instantly. Sasuke sat the scroll from Danzo on the scroll made by Naruto and pushed some chakra into the circle on the side. With a small puff of smoke, the scroll was gone. 

Across the village the scroll on Tsunade’s desk began to glow before a puff of smoke brought a small mission scroll in front of her. The blonde standing on the other side of the desk smiled, proud of himself. His idea worked flawlessly. 

“Alright, Naruto.” Tsunade smiled. “I’ll admit you have surprised me with your fuuinjutsu skill.” 

Naruto practically preened. 

She opened the scroll, Kakashi coming over to stand beside her. They were both surprised at what they found in the scroll. 

“Lady Tsunade.” Kakashi breathed out, his mind spinning. “He gave the kids an assassination contract?”

Tsunade’s hand slammed on the desk so hard the room shook. “That bastard!”

Sakura stood in silence, watching the events unfolding. The tense, taut lines holding Tsunade stiff worried her. She shared a glance with Shizune, who felt much the same way. The Hokage stood up and began pacing the room. Was this enough to bury Danzo? Would she have to wait for more information, more conclusive evidence? 

“Okay.” Tsunade stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of her nose. “We need a plan. We need to take him down from the inside.” 

“We were trying.” Naruto piped up. “Sasuke and Ayame were supposed to bring Sai back.” He looked at Sakura and shrugged. “I guess they didn’t, though.” 

Sakura agreed. “We were going to take the seal off of Sai so he could talk to us. He’s been different lately. Like he’s trying to understand us? He wants to be friends, he just doesn’t know how.” 

“You think he’s willing to betray Danzo?” 

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. “Ayame said he looked scared when we saw him yesterday. Her and Sasuke said they would meet Danzo today because Sai acted like he was afraid to go back if they said no.” 

“Afraid?” Tsunade looked between the two. “So Danzo controls through fear. That figures.” She looked at Shizune. “Bring me Shikamaru. We need a strategy.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Shizune hurried out the door. 

“You three.” She motioned at Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. “Stay close in case I call on you again.” 

Back at Sasuke’s apartment a piece of paper appeared on the scroll Naruto made.  _ Working on a plan. Don’t move. _

Ayame sighed. “Well then. What do you wanna do?”

Sasuke walked over to a dresser, pulling out a roll of paper and something to write with. He stretched it out on the table and began drawing the mansion plans from memory.

“Cheater.” Ayame huffed. “Think you’re so special with your Sharingan.” 

He chose to ignore that comment. “We’re probably going to fake the man’s death. If so, we need to memorize the guard rotations and layout.” 

“They’re probably calling in Shikamaru. Or his dad.” 

“Probably.” Sasuke agreed. “Can you sense Sai yet?”

Ayame sensed around the village, focusing on the midnight blue and seafoam green. She found him, barely a pinprick on her radar. Sai was standing still, wherever he was. She tried to line up her knowledge of the village and pinpoint where he was, but she’d never been there before. 

“Sasuke, what’s to the west of the village? Below the stadium?”

The teen went still, his hand paused above the paper. “Why?”

Ayame noticed how still he’d become, how tense he was. It was almost like she crossed an invisible line he would punish her for. “That’s where I’m sensing Sai.” She’d never walked on eggshells around Sasuke, was never afraid of his wrath. 

His eyes snapped to hers. “You’re sensing Sai there?”

“Yeah. What’s there?”

Sasuke stood up, the table skidding forward with the force. “The Uchiha District.” Ayame’s eyes widened. “Is Danzo there, too?”

The problem with Danzo’s aura is that it’s light, faded. It blends in with the backgrounds of the village well being brown and muted green, the color of dirt and grass. Without getting closer to the area, she couldn’t tell if he was there or not with any certainty. She told Sasuke as much, getting a frown in response. Before Ayame could say anymore, another piece of paper joined the first from Tsunade. 

_ We have a plan. Stay still, they are coming to you. _

The two exchanged looks, but stayed still. The ‘faking a death’ idea would be the easiest, but, if Ayame’s hunch was right and they pulled Shikamaru in on this, it probably isn’t the idea they went with. That could have been easily presented in a letter. Knowing Shikamaru, it was probably something so simple no one else would have thought about it. The laziest people always came up with the easiest ways to do things, after all. 

What they didn’t expect were two small toads to appear on the table in a puff of smoke. One yellow and one red. Neither of them looked like they wanted to be there. 

“Gamakichi? Gamatatsu?” Ayame remembered these two toads from when they were younger and Naruto was just learning to summon. They were the easiest for him to summon consistently. 

Gamakichi, the red toad, looked up at her, cocking his head to the side. “Oh, Ayame? Naruto was right, you do look different.” He turned around to look at Sasuke. “You still look the same.” Sasuke frowned at him. 

“We have big news for you!” Gamatatsu bounced his yellow body around on the table. “Naruto also said you had snacks for me!”

Sasuke made a disgruntled noise. Ayame stood up to raid Sasuke’s cupboard. He didn’t like sweets, so she wasn’t sure what she would find. Of course with Sakura and her spending more and more time there, he was bound to have something sweet laying around, leftover from their sweet tooth. The third door she opened had an unopened box of pocky. Ayame shrugged and grabbed it. Good enough. 

“Pocky okay?” Ayame asked, flopping down in front of the toad, wiggling the box in front of him. He made grabby hands at her, his eyes squinting as he smiled. She giggled. “Okay, okay, hold on.” 

With one pocky in his small hand, Gamatatsu bounced happily in place. “Naruto’s right.” He said around a mouthful of pocky. “He said we wouldn’t recognize you because you changed. You got more beautiful.” Ayame’s face turned red. 

With an eye roll, Gamakichi turned to Sasuke. “Are you lovestruck, too, or can I actually relay this plan to you?”

“No, I haven’t lost my brain.” 

Gamakichi looked relieved. “The kid with the spiky hair -”

“Shikamaru?”

“Yeah, him. He came up with a pretty good idea. He’s pretty smart, actually.” Gamakichi scratched his chin in thought. “Smarter than Naruto, anyway.” Sasuke made a motion with his hand, getting the toad to move along. “So what you’re gonna do is go through with the assassination.” 

There was a long pause in which all you could hear was Gamatatsu crunched on his pocky. 

“I’m sorry.” Ayame was bewildered. “His brilliant plan is to just kill the guy? How is that a plan?”

“Well, you won’t actually  _ kill _ him.” When they still didn’t look like they understood, Gamakichi just sighed. “Okay. Let’s try again. The guy won’t be there. You’re going to  _ pretend _ to go through with it. Sneak around the guards and all that. But instead of killing the guy, you’re going to poison him. The pink haired girl is going to make a thing that will make it look like he’s dead and his heart is stopped.” 

Having finished his pocky, Gamatatsu tuned back into the conversation. “Then we will turn the guy against the other guy!” 

The two teens shared a look. The plan made sense. There would be a ‘death’ and a ‘body’ to prove to Danzo it happened. After it’s over, the target will still be alive and well enough to turn on Danzo. It could work and it wouldn’t be a typical ‘fake a death’ scenario. And with Sakura making the poison, it was guaranteed to work. 

“Are we supposed to send you back to them?” Ayame asked, motioning toward the two. 

Gamatatsu nodded. “We have to tell them if you agree or not. Do you have any more snacks?”

“No.” Sasuke shut him down. “Tell Naruto to feed you.” Gamatatsu looked sad. “It’s a solid plan. We trust Shikamaru. Tell them we agree.” 

“Hi.” Ayame waved at him. “I exist. Talk to me? Maybe?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Fine. Ayame, do you agree with the plan?”

“Yes.”

“Which is exactly what I expected you to say, so why bother asking?” Ayame leaned over and pulled his ear. 

“You’re an asshole.” He retaliated by sticking his tongue out at her. 

The two toads wriggled on the seal, ready to be sent back. A hint of chakra on the seal by Sasuke, and they disappeared. They sat in silence for a moment, both processing the information. They had a big job ahead of them. Pulling this off could be enough evidence to finally expose Danzo for the dickhole he was. And it would go a long way in bringing Itachi back to the village. This could be exactly what they needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading my story, I love you!


End file.
